Eureka Seven AO II
by Eureka234
Summary: This is an attempt to rewrite Eureka Seven AO from the perspective of Renton, in order to "answer" some questions people may have about the series. Perhaps this will shed some light on the sequel and ease some of the bashing. Either way I hope you like it. It's starts from episode 50, where the series left off. Rated T, but will possibly progress to M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_: **

**This disclaimer applies for all chapters.  
**I do not own any of the characters or story from Eureka Seven or AO. The work of brilliance is done by none other than the staff at BONES. Please support the official DVD releases or manga by Funimation!

Author notes: A lot of people were unhappy with the rushed conclusion of the Eureka Seven AO series, mostly because there were a lot of unanswered questions concerning Eureka and Renton. Here, I would like to re-write the series in a way, and attempt to portray the story presented in AO from the perspective of Renton, like in the original series. I appologize in advanced if there are inconsistencies, especially when the time travel aspect comes in. It starts from the very end of episode 50. I hope you like it. ^_^

* * *

**_PART 1_: RENTON. **

**Chapter 1 **

The dreary blackness of space expanded in every direction, engulfing me. I never noticed how small I was. Being a kid in a town was one thing, but compared to the earth I was the equivalent of sugar particles ants would carry away to eat. Even so, despite the large scale, I had never felt as calm as I did now with Eureka in my arms. She was my spaceship, and I was safe within her atmosphere. These are the sort of feelings you only receive a few times in a lifetime.

Sis, if you had told me all you did a few years ago, I wouldn't have believed you. It's a real marvel to reflect on how much has changed – our living circumstances, status of work, but Eureka and I the most. I guess real life is always harder to believe.

"Renton, let's go home" Eureka said, her long hair floating in the air.

"Let's go back to our planet" I told Eureka, and I placed a much-awaited kiss on her lips. She was a little cold, but not nearly as much as she was before. Could the fact she had grown to be more human installed warm blood in her veins? If she was a cold blooded creature, I wanted to keep her warm forever.

_I wonder where home is..._. I wondered, looking down at the ocean that was slowly getting more identifiable. _I should go back to Bell Forrest, if this war is truly over..._

I held on tighter to her as we broke the many atmosphere's of the earth. Sky diving is not my speciality, but I manage by imagining I have a board beneath my feet. I grabbed onto her hands, and we fell. Gravity fought against us holding hands, but I fought back.

"I don't think I want to be with other people right now" Eureka said "It's just so nice with the two of us. Maybe we can stay somewhere for a little while before we go back"

"I think I would like that" I agreed.

In the end, it's easy to say nothing will change, but life happens outside of people's control a lot of the time. Sis, I think that's what people mean when they say 'Life gets in the way', because despite your best efforts, things rarely go according to plan.

As the wind accelerated and rushed through my ears, all sound was eliminated from my perception. I felt like I was flying again with her. The world was perfect at that moment, and every moment that existed with Eureka in it. I was so focused on the euphoria in my heart that I struggled to hear the words that were busting out of Eureka's mouth. Her expression displayed one of distress.

"RENTON!" Eureka screamed, losing grip on my hand "What about Nirvash?!"

I snapped out of my daydream and pulled her close to me, and was proud to see Nirvarsh had already heard us. She poised herself below and we fell into the cockpit. I braced myself for the impact, but it didn't reduce the thundering pain.

"OUCH" I rubbed my head, squinting. "Are you alright, Eureka?"

Eureka groaned "It hurts a little"

I grinned "Well, if you're falling at a million miles per hour, there ought to be bumps and bruises, right?"

Eureka looked at me like I was crazy, and then smiled a little.

"I guess you're right"

A large crunch pounded through my eardrums.

"What the-"

Eureka had a similar reaction. She jumped up immediately and moved to the side of the cockpit.

"Nirvash! Are you alright?"

I copied her, and looked over the side of the edge. Nirvash's eyes were flat.

"I think Nirvash might be tired, Eureka" I said, putting a hand on her shoulder "We've definitely hit the ground, at least"

"Where are we?" Eureka opened the entrance to the cockpit and looked around. We were in a dense forest of some kind, populated by gorgeous pine trees, and Nirvarsh had broken a few branches on the way down. I climbed out of the cockpit and jumped off.

"Let's find out"

I took Eureka's hand as she cautiously slithered out of the Nirvash as well. She put a hand on Nirvash.

"What should we do, Renton?" she sounded worried "We can't leave Nirvarsh here. She wanted to leave, too"

"Would you like to rest with Nirvarsh?" I put a finger on my chin "I'll just take a stroll around, and see if we can find help"

"Renton" Eureka began.

I looked into her beautiful purple eyes. She looked terrified at the thought of leaving me. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"I promise if I don't find anything I'll be back. I just want to figure out where we are. Wait here, okay? I'm sure Nirvash wanted to help us, otherwise she wouldn't have come."

Eureka nodded, still looking concerned.

"Will you come back before the sun goes down?"

"I promise."

Tentatively I kissed her on the cheek "Nirvash will keep you company"

I glanced at Nirvash for some reassurance but she was still looking out of power. I couldn't let that get in the way. I turned on my heel and stomped away from them, ankles aching from the extra effort of heaving myself through sand.

It was peaceful and quiet. I spotted a Punchanut on one of the trees, so assumed I must be in the same area my Uncle lives. How close I was to it, I don't know. The sand had a thicker, graininess to it that was a different coarseness to the sand I was used to. Still, we appeared to be on a coastline. It wasn't too different to the area we had just left.

* * *

It wasn't 10 minutes when the forest began to end and the hints of a town began to display themselves. I peered through some bushes, and tried to identify any threats. The street ahead of me looked like part of a conservative marketplace. Right in front of me looked like a second-hand boot seller. Stone pavement littered the roads and the painted bricks had a pasty, worn out look about them. Its civilians looked cautious, but otherwise quite normal. They wore clothes of brands I recognized and spoke Japanese. I looked at my hands, and put them in my pockets.

_I hope no one recognizes me_

Clearing my throat, I stepped casually out of the bushes and joined the sidewalk behind an elderly couple. Signs around said this was a town a few hours South of where my uncle raised me, called _Nagusami_. No wonder the styles were familiar.

A young girl around 12 walked past me from in front, she had sleek black hair and blue eyes. I wouldn't have cared, but she looked like a mini version of Ray. She caught my eye and blushed. I smiled.

_That's cute,_ I thought, _she must be shy._

I scanned the sidewalk for more signs when there was a tug on my shirt.

"E-excuse me"

I turned. It was the young girl.

"I might have got it wrong, but are you Renton from Ray-Out?" she asked.

"Ray-Out?" I laughed, trying to hide my surprise "People read that stuff here?"

"Shh!" she put a finger to her lips "It's not a cool thing to like, but I've always been a fan. So are you him?"

She shuffled her feet and looked side to side, as though afraid someone might see her. I smiled, bent down and whispered in her ear.

"It is me"

Her eyes went wide and she squealed.

"Sorry miss," I was blushing myself now "Is it rude to ask your name?"

"I'm Annie - very pleased to meet you!"

She bowed down. I grinned sheepishly.

"I don't think there's any need to be so formal" I said "Where are you going?"

"I'm going grocery shopping" Annie said, gesturing to her shopping bags "My mum's got the flu so I've endeavoured to make her the best miso soup on the planet"

"Hehe, that's sweet of you" I said "Is it okay if I come with you? I have some questions I would like to ask"  
"Sure!" Annie appeared overwhelmed. Her eyes lit up, brighter than the sun. I almost had to squint to take it in.

"This way!"

She took my hand and painfully pulled me in the direction she was originally going. Bewildered, I regained my usual walking pace. Despite how tiny she was, she had a great deal of energy. Maybe it was because she was so excited to see me. I didn't think I was that interesting of a person.

"So what brings you to Nagusami?" she asked "I thought you were on the Gekko"

I scratched my head "Well, it's hard to explain. I crashed here by accident, and Eureka and I were hoping to have a little holiday before we made our way home"

"That sounds so romantic!" Annie smiled "does that mean you've finally kissed Eureka?"

I bowed my head, blushing furiously "Why does the public even care about that stuff?!"

"Because you're an amazing person, Renton" Annie smiled "I mean, your Dad's a hero, and you've just succeeded in doing the same, right?"

"I s-suppose" I brushed my nose, trying to encourage my skin to return to its normal colour. "Jeez, the news sure travels fast"

"DUH" Annie pulled on my arm "Live news?!"

"Oh, yeah"

She had a point, but I was hoping not too many other people recognized me. I glanced sideways, and noticed a number of people doing double-takes. I was in trouble. I wouldn't even have 2 seconds of a holiday if the public was going to replace the paparazzi. Oh, no. The paparazzi! I stopped dead.

"Hey, Annie" I proclaimed "Do you know any good clothes shops? I don't have much money, but I don't want anyone to recognize Eureka and I on this trip. I know I've only just met you, but is there any chance we could stick around just until we figure out what we're doing?"

Annie did scream that time. She jumped up and down.

"OF COURSE! God you're way more awesome than Ray-Out makes you out to be!"

_Thanks, Stoner –_ I thought.

"Thanks, but please, keep your voice down" I hissed.

Annie was quick on her feet. She peered suspiciously around at everyone before pulling me into an alleyway.

"If I get you clothes, we can talk normally, right? Can you help me take care of my Mum?"

"Absolutely, just – I need to find clothes for Eureka too. I want to go back and get her before we go to the grocery store… is that ok?"

"Agreed" Annie smiled, "This is going to be the best day ever!"

She yanked my arm as she made her way past the few stores into one hidden in the corner. At least having a fan club meant that she was willing to assist me. The store name was faded, crooked, and listed "KOOKI 38". It looked suspicious, like an old pub that was about to go out of business. However, it wasn't right to judge considering my Grandpa's business looked just like it.

'Are you sure this is alright?" I asked, a little taken aback. Annie nodded.

"There's nowhere better. My brother works here, so he may be able to get us a discount"

I sighed, relieved "Ok."

She pulled me inside before I could say anything else.

The store was a lot bigger on the inside, decorated with torn up strips of second hand clothing, and playing the latest remixes on a pair of year-old speakers.

Annie reached the counter, where an older boy, probably 19, was sitting, with earplugs in his ears. He sipped a mug of coffee and sat up.

"Why hello assumed friends of Annie" he said, pulling one of the earplugs out "How may I help you today?"

"I need something which is completely different to the clothes I'm wearing right now" I explained in a rush. It sounded like a blubber of nothing. The boy squinted at me, as though trying to read me.

"Are you my ex-girlfriends current boyfriend?" he asked.

"Um, no. I'm… uh…"

"Idiot!" Annie kicked the counter "He's Renton from Ray-Out"

"I thought you looked familiar." He leaned forward and offered out his hand "It's Florence. Pleasure to meet you, good sir. I hope my sister isn't being a pain"

"No, she's just very enthusiastic" I mumbled, returning the handshake. Florence sighed.

"Don't ever buy her ice cream. That's the only warning I'll give you. Now I'm sorry to ask my dear Renton, but I'm not familiar with what you do"

"He's part of the Gekkostate and he just saved the world!" Annie exclaimed. Florence titled his head.

"Really?"

"Yes! He's worthy of a more polite introduction"

"N-no, I'm really not" I said. Florence took a sip of his coffee.

"Sorry, I don't watch the news."

"It's fine" I said, blushing. Sis, I think I liked the contrast of opinion. I don't think I could cope with two insane fans. Florence took a good look at me.

"You're soft. Your clothes reflect that. It's worth investing in something that is completely opposite to your character"

"I-It is?"

"Absolutely, especially if you want no one to recognize you… do you mind if I pull out some outfits?"

"I'm not fussy, so whatever you think will be fine"

"Excellent."

Florence stepped out from behind the counter "I've been manager for a few months, so I get to control some of the stock that comes in. Come with me"

Annie didn't seem thrilled with her brother's nonchalant attitude, but I liked how efficient he was. He was a lot taller than me, with slick black and brown hair, blue eyes, like her sister. He had piercings in his ears and was wearing a smart combination of jeans, colourful shirt and a bunch of accessories. He was nerve-rackingly silent, as he stalked through the store and picked things off the shelf.

"It's a good thing you're looking for something tough-guy, we just had a sale on that stuff"

"Don't make him look stupid, Flo!" Annie yelled.

"Hush, child. I won't do any such thing" Florence put a hand up, silencing her. I was beginning to like Florence more and more. He stood still, pensive.

"So, um, why don't you watch the news, Florence?" I said, trying to create conversation.

"Journalism is corrupt. I don't think it's worth the effort. You never know what's true or not. That's why I like clothes. They have set rules. What you see is what you get. You can both mislead and charm people based on what you wear"

_This must be the sort of thing Gidget and Moondoggie follow, _I thought.

"Tell me Renton, were you named after the Renton from the movie _Transpotting_?"  
"Is that a recent movie? I haven't heard of it" I said.

"It came out hundreds of years ago. It's in an art museum." Florence said.

"Why would he care about stupid things like that?" Annie said "No one has even seen those movies except Dad"

"Does your Dad work in the museum?" I asked. Florence nodded.

"Sure does. There were a few items of sentimental value people have managed to find. Apparently it was a very highly reviewed film. Annie was also named off a character in a movie"

"How fascinating" I said, wondered by all I didn't know "Were you named off a movie character too then, Florence?"

"No, actually – some music group"

"Wow" I grinned, "I never knew there were any museums in these towns"

"There isn't. Dad lives miles away in a big city. He wants me to take over the family business, but I don't really care about history"

"I know how you feel. My grandpa wanted me to take over his mechanic business"

I felt a stab in my heart. Would grandpa still want me to do that now that the war was over?

I looked up, as Florence pushed a pile of clothes on coat hangers in my hand.

"Change rooms are over there. Don't trip over, buddy "

* * *

_What am I doing? _

I took off my clothes one by one, anxious Annie would peek under the curtain. I folded them, taking as much time as possible.

_Why didn't we just tell Nirvarsh to go back to Bellforrest?_

I thought back to Eureka, and realized what the clenching of my stomach meant. I wasn't ready to face the world again. I was tired of fighting and trying to figure things out. I just wanted to stop dealing with other people and have some time to myself. It's a holiday well earned, right?

Would my grandfather want things to go back to the way they were? I never wanted to be a mechanic and I don't want to start now. Joining the Gekko had been my dream, but what would happen to them now that Holland and Talho were going to start a family? Now that the world had been saved, it was as though the Gekko would have to take a break as well.

My dream had ended, and I wanted a new dream. I wanted a new life, but I didn't know where or why or how. I just knew I wanted to be with Eureka. To do that I needed to be a new person… even though I had changed so much with Eureka, it needed to continue. I had to integrate into the real world now, and get a job like Florence. Sadly, the sinking feeling only increased and I felt depressed at the thought of a holiday. In all my years at school I had never thought once of what I would do with my life once I left. Eureka just smashed into my house and I stopped thinking about that stuff entirely. It was never an option, but now it was.

I put on the last of the clothes Florence gave me and stared back at the man I was going to be. A tough guy, he had said. I don't want to be a tough guy. I don't know who I want to be right now.

I was wearing something perhaps Holland would like. It was in dark colours, brown, black… I had a long black jacket to complete the look. I guess I looked like a bounty hunter or a rock star or something.

Despite the change in my appearance, it was still the same anxious face staring back at me in the mirror.

"You done yet, Renton?" Annie pined. I sighed.

"Just a sec"

The minute I walked out, Annie's eyes opened wide like oranges, and she collapsed to the ground.

"Oh no, are you alright?!" I gasped, bending down to the ground to check on her. Florence approached me.

"You didn't give her ice cream, did you?

"No, I swear."

"She must have fainted from shock or something"

Florence took a few steps back.

"Let me take a look at you, Renton"

I stood up, and blushed furiously.

"Looks different and it looks good" Florence nodded "What do you think?"

"It's definitely not me" I agreed "How much is it? I don't have lots of money, but Annie said I could come to your place with Eureka and earn some money"

"God, she did?" Florence exclaimed, and he put his palm to his face "How do I say this? I have my doubts she would be happy with it. She hates Ray-Out"

"Are you serious?"

"You said you were on a holiday, right?" Florence checked. I nodded.

"That's right"

"Yet you're behaving like fugitives. Are you sure you didn't do anything bad?"

"N-no… I don't know how the TV has portrayed it, but I think I did the right thing. There aren't anti body Coralians attacking everyone at least"

"That is a marked improvement" Florence said "Look mate, I don't trust the media, so I think you're doing the right thing. I think Annie got a bit excited when you said you wanted to stay. She doesn't often think about other people's feelings. It's just the age she's at."

"But if there's no chance, what should I do?"

"There may be a way to get around it" Florence nodded "for one, I can help you get a job. I don't mind if you come over with Eureka. The question is how to convince Mum."

"Maybe I should go by a different name? We won't be there for too long"

"At the moment, that will have to do"

"Can you think of a name? I need some different clothes for Eureka too, if that's ok"

"How about you can be Calvin and Eureka can be Jessica?"

"Um… do you think Calvin suits me?"

"Absolutely not, but that's what we want, right?" Florence said "C'mon, I'll just say you're visiting from further down the coastline. If we say you're getting married I'm sure she'll be a lot more accommodating. My mum's very old fashioned like that"

"M-m-Married!?" I blushed furiously "B-b-but I'm too young to be married"

"Nonsense. Romeo and Juliet got married at your age"

"Who are they?"

"Never mind"

I pressed my fingers together nervously "Ok, I'll think about it. Um… does Annie usually fall over like that?"  
"I don't even care anymore. She's a very random girl"

"That's a horrible thing to say about your sister" I protested. Florence shrugged.

"She's not a very logical person. I stopped trying to figure her out a long time ago"

"I see" I frowned, and took a moment to gather my thoughts "It's just I don't mean to pry, Mr Florence, but if she was my sister I would want to look after her"

"Be my guest, Calvin. I don't have the time. She's very capable and independent. Say, while she's out, how about we find something for your precious bride-to-be?"  
"HEY!'

Sis, I'm afraid this was the beginning of the end. I never would have thought so at that moment.

I suppose that's why people say 'Life gets in the way'. I understand now, sis. I don't know what was going through my head before. But it's sad, because all these wonderful people would be gone soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes: I just realized I had been spelling Nirvash wrong the whole time so sorry if I didn't get to correct all of the mistakes.

This has been challenging so far to try and push Renton in the direction of where he will inevitably go in AO, without making it seem forced and out of character. Hopefully I did it right.

I just realized there's a huge problem with 3 or 4 different Nirvash in AO, which were never explained. Considering Renton's Nirvash had technically left to another universe at the end of episode 50 I hope I can tie it in somehow. Any ideas would be appreciated lol. I just thought of something I could do. :-)

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

Florence ended up finding a very feminine outfit for Eureka. With my guidance, we picked out a white summery dress and some pretty shoes. I blushed, as I imagined Eureka in them. Florence held up a frilly white bra.

"How big are her boobs?"

I spat, my heart pounding.

"I-I don't know. Not that big"

"Hmm, ok"

Florence pushed through the rack and pulled out a smaller size. I shook my head, and he went down another size.

"God dude, are you sure she's not a man?"  
"She's beautiful!" I blurted out, just as I heard a scream at my feet. I jumped. Annie had woken up.

"Why are you perverts looking at bras?"

"We're getting something for Calvin's fiance, Jessica"

I tried to cover Florence's mouth as he said it, but he pushed me away. Annie tilted her head.

"What's with the new names?"

"Look, Annie. I don't think Mum will approve of them staying if she knows who they are. I thought for now we can go with different names and backstory." Florence explained, with a much kinder tone than I had heard so far.

"That's smart. I'm sorry, brother. I was silly again" Annie looked at Florence sadly.

"It's ok"

I saw that Florence didn't look at her as he said it.

"Are you and Eur- I mean, Jessica, really getting married?"

"U-u-um, no! It's just part of the story, and I haven't even agreed to that part of the story"

"Calvin, if you like her, it's no biggie, right?" Florence interjected.

"R-right"

I didn't know what about the word made me so uncomfortable. I mean, it's romantic and all but Eureka and I had only started kissing. Marriage was a hundred steps down the path. It seemed unnatural to be thinking about it, but I had to admit, it was a nice thought … maybe when I was a bit bigger and wiser. I didn't feel like I was ready for that sort of commitment. I hardly know what commitment means. Sis… is that stupid?

"We'll grab that one" I said, and I took the bra before Florence could touch it. I didn't want his coffee smelling fingers to taint them.

"Did you say her hair was green, Calvin?" Florence asked. I nodded.

"Yeah… what of it?"

"We need hair dye. Green hair is too crazy, even in the world of dying hair. How about we make it kind of like yours? I think you could do with some hair dye too, my friend"

"I'm fine, thanks"

"Either way, today was fun" Florence took a glasses case out of his pocket and passed it to me. "Here's a present"

"Um, thank you"

Cautiously, I opened it. It was a pair of upper class looking sunglasses.

"Don't you want these? They look expensive"

"Nah, mate" Florence made his way back to the counter "There's a new pair I want, so I don't want more clutter. It'll add to your look"

"Put them on, Calvin!" Annie jumped up and down "Please!"

"I'll leave them here for now" I said, and I put the case in my jacket pocket. Considering how she fainted last time, there was reason doing the same thing again.

Florence took out a piece of paper and started to write down, what I guessed, was the purchases we were making.

"That'll be 30 000 yen"

"Oh, no just wait a moment"

I dashed back to grab my old clothes from the change room, and took out my wallet. Annie followed me.

"How much do you have?"

"800 yen" I bowed my head "I have a lot to pay off. Do you think he'll take my old clothes as a second hand donation?"

"C-c-can I have your jacket?" Annie asked, stars in her eyes. I sighed.

"I'll ask Florence first"

It turned out Florence was happy to accept my clothes as a donation. They had a second-hand goodie box in the back. It counted as $50 yen, which wasn't exactly helping my situation at all. I guess I would be here for a few weeks, at the least. After making Annie cry by insisting her owning my jacket would only attract attention, Annie and I waved goodbye to Florence, and headed out into the sunlight.

"It's amazing how dark that place was" I said, starting to enjoy the feel of my new clothes. Annie sniffed.

"He made you look dumb. I told him not to"

I could hear that sound anywhere. It was the sound of tears, and they had no intention of slowing down. I thought back to Florence's uncaring approach and bent down on my knees, so I was eye level with her.

"What's wrong, Annie? I'm guessing it's not just because you didn't get my jacket?"

"Florence is so serious about everything. I just want to have fun, but he has to ruin it all with 'the politics of real life' and stuff. I hate it. He treats me like I know nothing about anything"

"I know how that feels. On the Gekko everyone treated me like that"

"Really?"

Annie looked at me with big bulging eyes, shining with tears "But the Gekkostate is so cool"

"That's what I thought too. It really surprised me when I arrived and found out how mean everybody was. They were bossy and demanding. Holland liked to use me as his punching bag, saying I was an idiot and to shut up and stuff. It was confusing, and hurtful, that no one gave me a chance to understand. But then Eureka came along, and she gave me a chance to understand, by explaining the situation. I learnt from her that it's no good to keep secrets, no matter how much you may want to protect somebody. We only grow older by understanding."

"You are so much more awesome than Ray Out says you are!" Annie said awed "it's exactly like that. I just don't get why he's so antisocial and mean"

"I can't guarantee I'll understand, but would you like to tell me about it?"

Annie took a deep breath "I've always been a bit weird, but Florence didn't used to care. Florence and I used to play music together and sew clothes. Then when he finished school he changed. He entered university for a fashion degree, which is a really competitive course, and it's a big deal if you succeed. But as the months went by he hung out with me less and less. He stopped smiling and spent his moneys on piercings. It got to the point where he didn't have meals with us anymore. I found out from Mum he dropped out because he failed too many classes, and since then he just works all the time and doesn't ever make any effort to hang out with me. He just says I need to grow up and stop being silly"

"It's almost like Florence stopped being silly, don't you think? That he realized he wasn't going to get what he wanted if he didn't take it seriously and try really hard"

"That makes sense" Annie said "But then why does he have to take it out on me? Why doesn't he go back to University?"

"I wouldn't be able to tell you that, Annie. Maybe he doesn't know either. But I think it's nice you wanted to keep my jacket. Everyone else thinks its lame. Maybe once I leave you can buy it off Florence?"

"That would be the greatest!" without waiting another moment, she hugged me, and pressed her face into my new clothes "Thanks Renton"  
"It's Calvin" I said in a deep voice, and she giggled. "Let's go find Eure- I mean Jessica"

"Sure thing, Captain!" Annie said, and surprisingly, she took my hand. I blushed, and held it tight. It was so tiny and soft. It felt like I was more than a big brother, that I was the Dad she never got to see.

I don't even know why, Sis, but the thought of me being a father didn't seem so bad then.

* * *

I returned back to the forest the best I could, using the boot shop as a reference, trying to make sure no one saw where I was going. I recognized the snapped branches and stopped dead. I let go of Annie's hand and put down the shopping bag, pacing. There was no Nirvash, and there was definitely no Eureka.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Annie asked "maybe it's further up"

"No, it's not" I observed the sand. There was no blood or debris, no footprints. One could assume everything was fine, unless Eureka had abandoned me in the Nirvash!

"EUREKA!" I called, putting my hands to my mouth "Where are you?"

"I bet I can yell louder than you" Annie said.

"We don't need to test….."

"EUREKA!" Annie called.

"Maeter, is that you?" said a voice.

"Huh?"

I looked around, then up to the sky, and I saw Eureka sitting on some of the higher branches, her butterfly wings twinkling in the shade. A smile began to form on my lips when Annie ruined the moment.

"Who the hell is Maeter? My name is Annie"

Eureka gasped.

"Renton, is that you?"

"Yes, it is, Eureka" I called "Come down, it's ok"

"Renton!" Eureka said euphorically "I missed you"

"I missed you too!" I said, grabbing her hand as she reached the ground. Her butterfly wings looked more majestic than usual, glowing against the sun. Eureka looked very happy, but also confused.

"Your clothes are different, Renton." She said "Why?"

"It's a long story"

I explained it to her, as simply as I could, while Annie interjected in the right moments. Eureka sighed.

"Thank goodness. I'm so glad we've got somewhere to stay"

She looked me deep in the eyes and I could tell she was wondering the same thing I was. How were the other kids, Grandpa and the rest of the Gekkostate coping back home?

"We brought you some clothes" Annie said, passing her the bag "There's a public change room not too far from here. I can show you if you like"

"Thank you" Eureka nodded, then turned to me "Renton, I'm worried about Nirvarsh"

"Where did you put her?" I asked. Eureka looked saddened at the question.

"There were people walking past and pointing. I thought something bad might happen so got Nirvarsh to hide with the scubs under the sand"

"I'm sure Nirvarsh understands, but we may have to leave her to sleep for a while"

"I know" Eureka said, and tears filled her eyes "Renton, is this the right thing to do? What about Maeter and the others? They must be worried sick and I don't want them to worry"

I put a hand on Eureka's shoulder "I'm sure Grandpa will take care of them. Maybe we can send them a postcard or something. But right now we have to get out of here."

"Are you sure it's ok?" Eureka asked, earnestly.

I thought back to the mental battle I'd had with myself in the change room, and assumed Eureka must have been thinking along similar lines. Either way, we could discuss it when we got back. Who knows? Maybe we were both thinking along the same lines.

"So, you know the plan is you're both getting married, right?"

"NO!" I shouted. Annie, who was starting to understand my behaviour, giggled. Eureka looked politely confused.

"What does she mean, Renton?"

"Um, well you see… marriage is when you decide to stay with someone for the rest of your life… because you love them a lot"

"How wonderful!" Eureka exclaimed, clapping her hands together "That sounds lovely. Are we really getting married, Renton?"

"Um…" I blushed, and ran a hand through my hair "I just… it's just a story while we're staying at Annie's house…but uh…"

"Oh" Eureka blushed. She suddenly looked sad "I'm sorry, Renton. I didn't realize…."

"It's ok" I squeezed her shoulder, and glancing at Annie, leant towards Eureka's ear.

"Maybe one day we will, if that's what you want" I whispered.

"What are you two whispering about?!" Annie asked.

"N-N-nothing!" I blurted out. "Where's this public bathroom, Annie?"

Wearing the 'tough guy' clothes Florence had got me was all the more embarrassing with Eureka staring at me. Annie pushed through and grabbed the hand that was holding Eureka's.

"Annie!" I groaned.

Annie stuck her tongue out at me.

"Jessica, Calvin looks dumb with those clothes, right?"

Eureka giggled.

"What?" Annie asked. Eureka laughed harder.

"You sound just like my kids"

"I don't get that. Have you guys had children but aren't married?"  
"No, no, no!" I blurted out.

"What a weird family you are" she said.

"Says you" I murmured out the corner of my mouth, and Annie punched me.

"I think he looks lovely" Eureka said, catching my eye. My heart pounded as I saw what I thought was a hint of desire in her eyes. "He looks very grown up and handsome"

I blushed furiously, and looked away to contain my joy.

"I'm glad you like it, J-Jessica" I smiled, mouth twitching madly "It's great we're getting married, isn't it?"

I laughed, trying to get rid of this burning feeling inside. It was like my feelings of affection for Eureka had multiplied tenfold and had given birth to a new sensation entirely. I didn't look at Eureka then, but I heard her giggle ever so slightly.

As we reached the change room, which opened up to a beach, I marvelled over her smile as she took the clothes and stepped inside. She will look even lovelier than me in her clothes. I didn't even care about the large number of people walking past us. Annie looked at me, curiously.

"Do you want to see her naked?" she asked. I made a gagging sound out of habit. I had heard too much of this stuff from Maurice and the others. I screwed up my face at her.

"Why do you care?"

"You totally are!" Annie giggled, and she fluttered her eyelashes "Thinking about those little boobs of hers, eh?"

"SHHH!" I covered her mouth and shook her gently. "Why does every child like to tease me?!"

She slobbered on me with her next muffled sentence and I let go.

"If you weren't you should have just said 'no' calmly, instead of get embarrassed."

I wiped my hand on her, and attempted to contain my embarrassment for once in my life.

"I wouldn't say I'm being perverted about it. I'm just curious. I think she would look beautiful"

"Who would look beautiful, Calvin?" Eureka asked. I squealed like a little girl and spun around. My jaw dropped. Eureka looked like an angel with the white dress, and knee high socks. Her high heels were Lolita style, and very suitable. She didn't look herself, but it was pretty in its own right. I gulped as I realized she would be wearing that frilly bra. She handed Annie the bag.

"Thanks Annie. Could you give these to your brother for me?"

Annie nodded. Eureka sat down.

"What's wrong with Calvin?" she asked. Annie grinned.

"He was just thinking about your…"

"I was just awe struck with how downright beautiful you look!" I screamed, which brought on stares. At least it was better than hearing what Annie would say, I think. Instead of Eureka looking happy, she looked frightened. Her eyes were fixated on the crowd. A boy around 15 pointed.

"Hey, isn't that Eureka?"

I turned to Annie, then to Eureka. My first instinct would be to run, but I took a deep breath.

_If you weren't you should have just said 'no' calmly, instead of get embarrassed._

"No, she's just a big fan. Cosplay, you know" I said. The boy gave thumbs up.

"Nice one. You should go to a con next year and win a comp"

"Thank you" Eureka said, and the boy left, along with the many stares. I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"That was so close!" I gasped. Eureka smiled.

"That was amazing, Calvin" she said, and I could tell she struggled with calling me by a different name.

For no reason at all, a picture of an ecstasy filled Eureka entered my mind. The words 'That was amazing' echoed in my head in a context unfamiliar to me. It was so vague I couldn't really picture outlines or colour, just blotches of a half drawn painting. It was bizarre, but it wasn't right to investigate it further.

Forcing myself back of reality at record breaking speeds, I cleared my throat loudly.

"Let's get going, Jessica, Annie- we need to get some groceries"

But to my dismay, Eureka and Annie were already walking away, hand in hand. I got up and ran off.

"Wait for me!"

* * *

Annie's house was within walking distance. It was nice to slow down the pace of running and lifting. I wasn't too thrilled about Annie holding hands between us, but Eureka was happy about it, so it was worth putting up with it just for her. She was really great with children, especially considering her age. One thing I realized about doing the groceries with Eureka is that I really enjoyed it. It was something so simple, but made all the more fun with adored company. Could living away from home be this incredible with a loved one?

"We've made it" Annie said, letting go of our hands. I wiped my hands on my clothes, and cautiously approached the house. It was modest and traditional in style and size. The gardens looked precisely trimmed, with flowers and plants colour coded.

As we walked onto the stone path which led up to the house, Eureka nervously flattened her hair. I took her by the hand.

"It's just cosplay, Jessica" I smiled, and my heart stopped. If we were going to go with the fiance idea, we didn't have any rings. Oh no- Annie had better noticed that or the plan is going to fail.

"What's wrong, Calvin?" Eureka asked. I shook my head.

"N-Nothing! Let's go in"

"Mum! I got food for dinner. Sorry I took so long" Annie said, and she gestured Eureka and I to put our grocery bags down. We did, while taking off our shoes at the entrance.

A stern, throaty voice answered.

"I made lunch by myself because I didn't know where you were. Who are these fine younglings?"

Annie's mother was quite elderly, most certainly entering her mid 50's. She had a wise yet kind look about her, not unlike Master Norb back on the Nirvarsh. Her hair was starting to grey and she was in a kimono, brewing tea over the stove top. Annie bowed down so far I thought she was going to hit her head on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Mum. Florence had a surprise call from some of his friends down the South coast. They had to move here from an unexpected redundancy, which is unfortunate because they just got engaged. Is it ok if they stay over for a little while?"

"You're getting married? How wonderful. My husband and I are still going strong, even though he works far away. We still catch up occasionally"

She winked.

"That's the magical thing about relationships they can be anything you want them to be. It doesn't matter what other people say, or think."

Florence was right. Their mother did seem a lot friendlier when she was talking about love and relationships. I bowed down, and Eureka followed suit.

"I'm sorry for barging in like this. My name is Calvin, and this is Jessica."

"Pleased to meet you, younglings…" Annie's mother approached us and gestured to the table "Please, sit down. I hope you like green tea"

"I love it" I said. Eureka nodded, nervously.

Thank goodness, hopefully she hasn't noticed Eureka's lack of a ring, yet. At least our hands are more concealed under the table. Annie's mum sat opposite us, while Annie brought a tray of tea to the table. She poured our mugs.

"Where did you two meet?" Annie's mum asked. I felt Eureka grip my hand hard.

"At school" I lied "She was in most of my classes, and I couldn't get over her weird fashion sense. I just had to know more"

"Indeed" Annie's mother said "I didn't think green was a popular hair colour"

"It's cosplay" Eureka said, and her voice was trembling "I just love anime. One of my favourite characters has green hair"

I thought back to my old toys at my Uncles house and went with the idea.

"Yeah, we both loved Gundam and watched it together from the beginning."

"The remakes or the original?" Annie's mother asked sternly.

"Um… the remakes" I said. Annie's mother laughed.

"I'm just messing with you. My husband is one of the few who has seen the original Gundam series. Now we just have remakes, but I have to say they're a lot better"

I heaved an internal sigh of relief. Maybe we should have rehearsed our story a little beforehand. Maybe it was all going to be ok.

"A redundancy and getting engaged must be a lot to deal with at the same time. How are you coping with it?"

Eureka was trembling, and she seemed to take this opportunity to express all her emotion, but by labelling it with different words.

"Oh, it's been horrible and wonderful at the same time. It's so confusing. Lots of people have been losing their jobs lately but I didn't think it would be us. It's just… it's just…"

Real tears started to fall, but I knew it wasn't from the reasons she was saying. I rubbed her hand with my thumb under the table.

"Jessica, its ok" I said, and I kissed her on the cheek "We're going to make things better"

"It's not the same"

I was surprised how well Eureka was able to come up with a story. I guess she had learnt off me how to do it. Still, it was horrible to see Eureka sad and not truly being able to comfort her. Sis, I really wanted to make her happy. It's times like these when I'm reminded how much I love her.

"We, um…" I might as well say it now "She sold our engagement ring because she wasn't sure how to pay rent. But we still had to leave anyway. So I mean, now it's like all the good things are disappearing from our lives. Like the world doesn't want us to be together. How is that fair?"

I broke down too, more out of exhaustion and nervousness more than anything else. Perhaps Eureka was feeling the same. Tired and wanting to escape from this lie. Annie's mother poured us more tea.

"I'm terribly sorry, younglings. I didn't mean to cause you heartache"

"It's alright" Eureka and I both said. The sound of the stovetop turning on appeared, and I realized Annie had started to prepare dinner.

"I won't ask you anymore questions. It's clear this is an overwhelming experience for the two of you. Would you like to share a bed? I can let you have mine"

"It's not worth the trouble" I said, quite earnestly. "It wouldn't be fair for you to sacrifice your comfort, especially when you're sick"

"Yeah, Mum!" Annie interjected "You need to rest in your own bed"

"I don't mind sleeping on the floor" Eureka said "If you have a spare mattress that will do just fine"

"Yes, of course" Annie's mother began to stand, but I put up a hand.

"Please rest, Miss… err, what's your last name?"

"Cooper, Calvin"

"Yes, Miss Cooper. I apologize. Just rest, we can help prepare dinner. Annie can help prepare our beds"

Eureka and I were very glad to join Annie in the kitchen.

"Nice story" she muttered.

"Shush" I spat back. Eureka wiped her eyes.

"What sort of food are we making, Annie?"

"Chicken katsu ramen" Annie said. Eureka smiled.

"That sounds wonderful. How can I help?"

"Um, can you keep an eye on the chicken?"

"Of course"

Eureka was such an amazing, patient woman. No matter what, she was still is able to keep a straight face. I looked at her fingers, sadly.

"_That sounds lovely. Are we really getting married, Renton?"_

She would have liked an engagement ring, it seems. But even though it would be nice to make her smile, I still strongly believed getting engaged now was rash and silly. We had only been an official couple for a short while. Perhaps if you found the right person it was ok, but what does that even mean? How are you supposed to know it's the right thing to do?

"Calvin, could you please make a salad?" Annie said.

"Sure" I said, while thinking how much I despise salad. If it was up to me I would get pizza for takeaway and eat it on a beach with Eureka. Eureka giggled.

"Cheer up, Calvin. We'll get to eat as a family, like in old times"

I smiled.

"You're right"

She was so amazing, and she never ceased to throw me off my feet.

Dinner was awkward at first, but Annie knew how to hold a conversation, and for once I was grateful for her chattiness. Florence appeared shortly after we started.

"Did I make it in time?" he blurted out, dumping his bag on the floor.

"12 minutes and 26 seconds out" Annie said.

"Damn" Florence said, and he took a plate from the kitchen cupboard and sat down at the table.

"Thank you for this food" he said, and started to eat.

Eureka and I looked at each other. Hopefully he wouldn't ask any strange questions.

"How was work, Florence" I asked. Florence swallowed.

"Pretty busy, actually, I saw lots of pretty girls so it was fun"

His eyes landed on Eureka's. If I hadn't met Florence earlier I probably wouldn't have been so interested, so I probably wouldn't have noticed the wink he'd given Eureka at that moment. But I did, and it created a strong rage inside of me.

I cleared my throat loudly. Florence sipped his tea.

"How was the trip up here, Calvin?"

"Yeah, ok. The bus smelled funny"

_You smell funny_, I wanted to say. Eureka turned to me.

"Would you like to help make dessert afterwards, Calvin?"

"Sure Jessica, if that's ok with Miss Cooper"

"It is"

"Excellent"

It took a lot of work to remove Florence out of my head. Usually I would push away romantic thoughts about Eureka, but now they were racing by at the thousands. Why would he wink at her? What if Florence wants Eureka to himself?

What a jerk. I had to make it really obvious Eureka was off limits, because she certainly wouldn't understand the concept. Maybe she would just be polite and it would lead to this and that. What am I thinking?

"CALVIN, please" Florence yelled. I gasped. The whole table was staring at me in shock. What had just happened?

Oh that's right; I had just grabbed Eureka's face and kissed her more passionately than I ever had before. It was so intense and impulsive I hardly realized what I was doing. There was a faint sweetness on my lips I could only associate with Eureka. No one else would taste that good.

"I'm terribly sorry for my rudeness" I said, bowing. My heart was pounding into my ears, and the world around me appeared to blur. What was wrong with me? Why was I feeling emotions like this? Eureka was special, but I didn't want to defile her. Passionate expressions of love were a disgusting, selfish thing. It meant you only thought about yourself. I couldn't take Eureka's innocence away. She was too sweet and kind. She wouldn't be interested in someone like me.

Miss Cooper was laughing at me, while Annie was covering her face in her hands.

"May I ask if you're alright, Calvin?" Miss Cooper asked.

No, I wanted to say. I want to punch Florence.

I want to apologize for lying and pretending to be someone I'm not. I'm not a tough guy, I'm a weakling. I'm a big softie. I'm not Calvin. I'm not a dirty minded boy. I love Eureka with my heart and soul. I only want her to be happy. I would never do anything she didn't want me to.

I just wanted to get away from everyone.

Eureka seemed really happy about the thought of us being married. Maybe that's a good thing.

I just want to get away from everyone.

I turned to Eureka, and she was staring at the table. She wouldn't look at me.

I decided to take Annie's advice and think before I acted. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, Miss Cooper, Florence, Annie for my shameful display. I'm really stressed and I guess you could say I'm not thinking straight"

"Maybe it's the flu. It does funny things to your head sometimes" Miss Cooper said.

I am still trying to figure out who I am, and that is what is messing with my head. Not a sickness. I thought I had done growing up, I thought I was the best version of myself there was. I guess the growing never stops. That's why we keep getting older and experiencing more of life. I am so very confused, so maybe it's ok to act like a crazy person. Right, Sis?

"I don't know if I'm sick, but I was wondering if it's ok I go to bed early? I'm not feeling right"

Miss Cooper looked me sternly in the face then nodded "Please make the bed for him, Annie"

"No, I want to help" I started to get to my feet, but Annie jumped up like a rocket.

"Rest, crazy lover boy"

She ran off.

"I'm not that crazy, am I?" I asked, worried. I glanced to Eureka, but she still wouldn't look at me.

Florence gave a shrewd sort of laugh, but Miss Cooper shook her head.

"Florence was the same when he was your age. In fact, he hasn't really changed. He just knows when it's appropriate to show how crazy he is"

Florence's laugh stopped immediately, and he glared at his mother.

"Thank you for the great meal" I bowed, and ran off. To where, I don't know. I just needed to get away from here.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't long before I ran into Annie, who was pulling a mattress along the ground.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"I don't know" I lied. I really wanted to go to the bathroom and drown myself in the shower, but that wasn't a very rational option.

"You're definitely an interesting person" Annie said. Now that she'd reached the lounge room, she turned the mattress the right way around.

"Am I crazy, Annie?" I asked, my voice cracking with desperation. Annie laughed.

"Nah, you're just a boy"

"This is normal?"

"Yeah… haven't you ever thought about these things in your life?"

"Not really. I grew up in an isolated part of town. No one really wanted to know me at school. They said I was weird. I can't say I've ever had lots of experience with girls"

_That is also true because Eureka isn't a normal girl, either. _

"I can't believe I'm saying this. Teenage boys have high levels of testosterone running through their heads which makes them want to do unspeakable things to girls."

"You sure know a lot for a girl your age"

"I'm just trying to understand, like you"

I didn't really understand Annie and I won't pretend to. But I was grateful to have this conversation with her. She started to prance away to her bedroom.

"Thank you for that"

* * *

I decided on the shower after all, but didn't feel like drowning myself anymore. I wondered what Eureka was doing. Was she making dessert? Was she mad at me? How could she be feeling in a situation like this? Did she think I was abnormal?

I was hoping to speak to her about how I felt about this 'holiday', but so far it wasn't shaping up to be very relaxing. I hope that it would change. Even though I had been wearing different clothes, I started to be accustomed to how they felt on my skin. I forgot my anxiety about pretending a different person.

My mind wandered back to the many kisses I gave her at dinner. Before, we had only shared little kisses. It wasn't what you would call passionate love. I found her pretty from the moment I saw her, but it wasn't that sort of intention. The more I got to know her, the more I did truly see how lovely she was. Now, I suppose … I was confused.

Her mouth was so soft, her lips tasted like some form of ice cream – the inside of her mouth… I shuddered. I guess I did turn it into a French kiss. Why is it called French kissing anyway? But it felt so amazing, it really did. Dear God, I hoped she liked it too.

Did I want to see her naked? I suppose I did. It would be fun to take a shower with her. I wanted to feel what that gorgeous, Coralian flesh felt like beneath my fingertips…

Sis, I was losing myself. I didn't know who was inside me, thinking such things, who wanted to go beyond such ideas.

I took a lot longer in the shower than I had originally anticipated, but Sis, is it bad to think it was worth it?

There was a knock on the door.

"Calvin, are you decent?"

It was Florence. I tried to not let annoyance sink into my voice.

"Yes? What do you want?"

"I want to give you some of my pyjamas to wear."

"Sure. You can come in"

I unlocked the door, but didn't want to look at him.

"Here you go"

I took them, sternly and quickly.

"Thanks"

"Calvin, are you cool to talk?"

Florence sounded worried. I put my hands on my hips.

"I'm okay to listen"

"That's all I need"

Florence entered, and shut the door behind me.

"Dude, I'm sorry for winking at Eur- I mean Jessica. It's just habit; I swear I'm not trying to be a douche"

"Err, what's a douche?"

"Never mind. I don't want to sleep with her if that's what you're wondering. Her boobs are too goddamn tiny"

"I'm not used to talking about things like this, but thank you for telling me the truth. It has eased a lot of my worry"

"Is that why you went lover-boy on her?" Florence laughed "It's ok, you can tell me"

I didn't know how to answer him. The same confusion infiltrated my mind.

"Don't you think it's disgusting?" I blurted out, after a pause. Surely that was not such a weird question?

"Maybe when I was 10, but not anymore" Florence said "How old are you, Renton?"

"16"

"That is a bit weird" Florence admitted "But its ok, maybe you're a late bloomer. Seems like it'll work out better for Jessica that way"

"Is she okay?"

"Mum's talking to her, so I'm sure she'll be fine. I think you just startled her."

"I startled me"

"Haha, you're funny, Calvin. If you have any questions about the matter, feel free to ask me"

Florence was about to leave. I was going to jump after him, but I couldn't move my mouth or feet. I could only stand there.

"F-f-Florence" I blubbered.

"What is it, Calvin?"

"What is it like to 'do it'?"

Florence laughed, and he turned to me one last time, shutting the door behind him.

"It won't be what you expect. But with the right person, with the right mindset and the right circumstances, it can be amazing"

I was a bit taken a-back with the detail in his response, but I smiled.

"Thank you for answering my question"

* * *

It took a while before I could gather enough courage to walk back into the lounge room. Annie had prepared two mattresses and stuck them together, with pillows and doona to match. The room was dark, and I'd assumed everyone had gone to bed.

My heart stopped dead as I saw Eureka lying in a pale blue night gown. She looked incredible. She was curled up on her side, facing away from me, already under the covers. I hoped Florence's tough guy pyjamas would be just as endearing to her as her nightwear was to me.

Without saying a word, I crawled under the covers and lay next to her. Sis, I was so tempted to give her a big hug, but I need to keep my distance for now.

"Hello, Calvin" Eureka said, in a dead sort of voice. I tried to find the right words.

"Hello Jessica. How are you?"

"I'm okay" she said "You surprised me"

"I'm really sorry about that, Jessica. I swear I didn't know what I was thinking"

"I know" she said, shortly "It's ok"

"Where did you get the nightgown?" I asked.

"It's one of Annie's. It's a little short, but it fits me"

There was a pause.

"It looks really nice on you" I said "It's better than what I'm wearing"

"What are you wearing?" Eureka asked.

"Some of Florence's pyjamas. I'm not sure how I feel about them."

Another pause.

"Do you want to see?" I asked, tentatively.

"Not really" Eureka said.

"Sorry. I must seem like a jerk."

"You don't" Eureka said "I'm just tired"

"I understand"

"Why are we here, Calvin?" Eureka asked "Why did we come here?"

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"We could have just told Nirvash to take us back to Belforrest, but we didn't. We decided to make life more difficult and cause this poor, dear family so much trouble. Plus, we're liars. We're horrible. I don't think we deserve to be here"

"I don't really know myself" I admitted "I thought about going back too, but then I thought, it was so much fun to be with you I don't want it to end so soon"

"Maybe we're both selfish, then"

Cautiously, I placed a hand softly on her back. She was warm, and her nightgown was silky and wonderful. I breathed in her scent, and it calmed me in a strange way.

"Even if we don't deserve it, maybe we need a break. I think that might be ok. Don't you?"

"Do you not care about your family? Our family?"

"Of course I do. I just don't want to deal with it just yet. Maybe you don't need a break, Jessica, but I do. How about we send them a postcard tomorrow?"

"That would be nice" Eureka said "I'm sorry if I'm being unreasonable"

"No, I think your feelings make perfect sense. You care a lot about your family, and you want them to be ok. That's very kind and thoughtful. I love that quality about you"

I reached my hand around her waist, and was very grateful to feel her hand hold mine.

"Renton" she whispered "I love you"

I felt heat rise to my face. She was still capable of making me feel like a giddy little girl.

"I love you too, Eureka" I whispered.

We lay there for a little while. I lost track of time, then Eureka turned over to face me. I gasped as I lay in awe of her perfect figure, and her beautiful smile.

"Am I allowed to kiss you, Renton?" she asked. My heart stopped.

"You don't even have to ask"

I closed my eyes, as she slowly put her fingers over my face and kissed me. It was a longer kiss than I was used to, but still not too different to our normal kisses.

"Was that ok?" she asked. I smiled.

"Your kisses are always perfect to me"

Eureka blushed.

"Thank you"

I thought she had done experimenting for one night, but then she murmured.

"I liked the kisses you gave me at the dinner table, but I don't know how you did it"

"Neither do I" I laughed.

"Can you do it again?" Eureka asked, and she covered her face with her hands. Amazed by her suggestion, and blushing myself, I gently leant forward and moved her hands away.

"I need to see your pretty face first" I said. Eureka shut her eyes.

I tried to think back to how I felt in the shower. There was an art to this kind of kissing.

I leant forward, and placed my mouth on hers. I had never been so happy. Not only was I kissing passionately with the most amazing girl in the world, but she was kissing me back.

A very interesting scene unfolded before my eyes. I could smell sweat, and feel the humidity of us together. It was strangely delicate but beautiful at the same time. The colours were murky and dark. I looked into her purple eyes and was so grateful to be here. My heart pounded hard as I realized I wasn't wearing anything. Her nails dug into my skin. I realized, as a flushed sensation flowed up my spine and into every cell, that I wanted to love her like no one else could, and even if they could, I wanted to beat them. It was like a race to infinity, something that could never end. It was an indescribable moment that could never be taken away, or captured by anyone.

Eureka grasped onto my arms and moaned.

"Renton…" she murmured, so quietly I almost missed it.

"Eureka" I said, planting a kiss on her head "It's ok"

* * *

I opened my eyes to find the mattress vacant. I curled up into a ball, hoping no one else had witnessed me drooling in more areas than one.

That was definitely a dream… I reminded myself. It was a good dream, but a dream never the less.

I spotted miso soup, tea and onigiri prepared on the table. Eureka and Annie were sitting opposite each other, reading Ray Out. Bringing my eyes into focus, I noticed Eureka's hair was no longer green. It was a chestnut brown. My eyes trailed down to her clothes, which was a school girl outfit.

I double checked I was curled up in a ball, but Annie heard me.

"Morning" she said.

"Good morning" I mumbled. "What time is it?"

"11:30am"

"What?!" I gasped. Annie laughed.

"You must have needed the rest"

"You look really cute, Eureka" I mumbled "You're on holidays, Annie?"

"Sure am, for another 5 days. What would you like to do today? Jessica wants to get a tour around the town and get a postcard"

I glanced at Eureka, who was smiling. Her cheeks had turned pink, but she looked pleased I was awake.

"Yes, a tour sounds lovely. We can look at jobs too." I agreed.

Our tour started briefly with Eureka checking up on Nirvash, but she was safely under the ground. No one had stolen her, nor had she disappeared.

"It's good we keep a look out" Eureka said "I wouldn't want anything bad to happen"

Post cards were surprisingly easy to find. A news agent wasn't too far from the grocery store. Eureka took a long time picking one with a pretty picture. She settled on one of the beach.

"I think Maeter, Lynk and Maurice will like this one." She showed me "It's like when we were all together"

I nodded, and passed it to Annie, ashamed.

"Are you able to put this on our tab?"

"Sure will!" Annie said, and she took it off me, and brought it up to the counter "Actually, Mum said she'd pay for it. She felt sorry for you"

"B-but it doesn't seem right because we lied" I protested. Annie smiled.

"Honestly, it doesn't seem like that big of a stretch considering what you've been through together"

I looked to Eureka, but she was already smiling at me.

"I'm so happy Calvin. We'll be able to stop the others worrying"

"Yeah"

We thanked the shop owners and left. Annie seemed relieved to get the routine stuff out of the way.

"OK! Let's head out. If you see anywhere you'd like to work, let me know"

Eureka and I turned to each other.

"Right"

The layout of the city was more or less the same as the town I grew up in with my Uncle. The architecture and agriculture was very similar. It made me feel like I was more at home than some foreign place. Annie held hands between us, and we made our way past café's, bars, libraries, and even the post office. Eureka turned to me.

"What would you like to write in this?" she asked "I'd like to get it done by today"

I nodded. Of course I understood her worry. If we could get the message out about our situation, it would make the trip back to Bellforrest a heck of a lot easier. Secretly, I wanted some alone time so Eureka and I could talk to each other, but it didn't seem like that would be today. Annie was very clingy.

"Are there any places you may want to work?" Annie asked. I pondered for a moment.

"I might as well work as a mechanic because that's what I have skills in. Are there any of those places around?"

"There isn't a town without them!" she paused "Just ask my brother to help you, that way we can dodge the resume step"

"I don't know what sort of skills I have besides piloting" Eureka said sadly, "What do you think, Calvin?"

"Your first job is designed to be easy so they'll train you how to do everything. You're nice and friendly, how about a job as a waitress?"

I shuddered in pleasure to think of what she would look like in a uniform.

"That's interesting. What do you think, Annie?"

"I think you'd be good at anything. It depends what you want to do. Maybe ask my brother"

"Great idea" I nodded "How about we drop by then home for lunch?"

Truth be told, Sis, I wanted to start writing that postcard, but I didn't even know what to put in it. I guess I needed time to think it over.

When we arrived at Kooki 38, Florence was chatting up a customer, but he caught our eyes and nodded.

"Hello there Jessica, Calvin" he gave a small bow "How's the tour?"  
"Good, thank you" Eureka said "we were wondering if you could help us get jobs"

"You know the guys who work at Coffee Addiction and the Bend a Board, right?" Annie said.

"I sure do" Florence nodded "Jeez, work here long enough and you can recognize everyone in the town. I'll have a chat to them later tonight and see if I can weave you guys into a job interview, if there are any vacancies"

"If there aren't any free spaces" I began "could you just find us any job? I'm open to trying new things'

"Me too, Florence" Eureka said.

Florence nodded.

"It'll be my treat. See you for dinner later"

He waved and we left.

* * *

I wanted to be happy about this, Sis, but to be honest, I felt strange. It was like I was entering a new world. It was inhumane that riding boards, fighting LFO's and taking lives was the norm for me, but getting something as simple as a job interview was a terrifying prospect. I think I understood then why Annie idolized me so much. It was because my life ran on a completely different set of wheels, regardless of whether the job itself was admirable or not. Maybe there was something wrong with me. Florence already thought my emotional development was behind it's time. Eureka seemed nervous, too.

"Do you think we can do it, Calvin?" she wondered "Just ship crew like us"

"If anything, that should get us an instant job" I said.

The only problem was- we had to pretend like we hadn't been on the Gekko at all. I tried not to express my concern that we were useless as sentient life forms.

I held Eureka's hand, and squeezed it. Eureka had never been to school. She must feel worse.

"What's wrong, Renton?" Annie asked. I turned to her from the table. She had been gardening outside, and Eureka appeared behind her, covered in earth. I looked down at the postcard in front of me, at the tropical landscape it had portrayed.

"I want to figure out the best thing to write" I said, covering my head in my hands "No matter how many times I go over in my head what to say, it's never anything pleasant. I want to tell them everything is fine, but I know it's not"

Annie pondered the fact for a moment "Even if you don't want to be saying such things, perhaps you can say it in a way that is a little nicer. That maybe, you'll be home soon. That's what I would want to hear"

I nodded "Yes, I think I would want to hear that too. What do you think, Jessica?"

Eureka looked at me, an empty expression in her eyes, and simply nodded. Eureka… is there something else I should say?

"Do you have a scrap piece of paper, Annie?" I asked.

I opened the lid of the pen Annie had leant me, and began to write. It didn't matter whether it was right or wrong. I could make it the way that was the most truthful to my heart.

* * *

To my

Dear Maurice, Maeter and Link,

I'm sorry I haven't written to you sooner. I hope this letter reaches you within a reasonable time frame. How are you all? Eureka and I miss you very much. We want you to be okay.

I really want to say I will be home soon, but Eureka and I have a lot of thinking to do. We just want to take it easy for a while. We want to find our place in the world. I know that's a selfish thing to say, but I hope you can find ways to entertain yourselves in the meanwhile.

To be honest, I am really confused, and I don't want to be anymore. I just know I want to be with Eureka. But I promise, when I figure it out, we will come visit you. We won't leave you waiting forever.

Lots of love,

Renton

* * *

I put the pen down, and was satisfied I had written something. Now it didn't feel like such a lazy day.

Dinner was mostly a silent meal. Miss Cooper tried to engage us in conversation, but I guess it was a time in life where we didn't have many pleasantries to recount. We were in the middle of a crossroad so there weren't many answers that could be given. The only highlight of the night was Florence returning and saying he'd found us job interviews. Mine was a temporary job at Bend a Board while some of their staff took leave. Eureka would be organizing files at a law attorney, also a temporary job.

It was clear then we couldn't stay here forever. In this house, or this town...


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner, I insisted on putting people's dishes away, and I was more than happy to clean them. Annie told me off, but Eureka seemed to notice something was up.

"I think it's great we got job interviews" she smiled "but you don't seem to think so"

"Yeah, Calvin… you're lucky I found you something in one day" Florence pat me on the back "The interviews are tomorrow, at different times, so there's no need to worry"

"I don't know the first thing about doing a job interview" I said sadly "My grandpa never taught me. He said I was an idiot for wanting to do my own thing"

I started shaking, as all the emotion I had been bottling up my whole life came pouring out. I didn't realize how much it had been affecting me. Neither, it seemed, did Eureka. She turned to Florence, concerned.

"Are job interviews difficult to do, Florence?"

"Not really. The better you know the person involved, the more leeway you have to mess it up. These positions are pretty much guaranteed. I put in a good word for the two of you"

"But still" I mumbled, trying not to cry "I feel like I should know better"

"Calvin, I don't see how you _could_ know any better" Miss Cooper interjected, and she helped clean the bench top "as you said, you were never taught how. It just takes practice"

"Could you teach us, Florence?" Eureka asked "Pretty please"

"Yeah, me too!" Annie said, and a new fire appeared in her eyes "I want to be informed too"

Florence was taken aback by Annie's enthusiasm, but nodded.

"You guys, meet me here in an hour. I need a shower. Working all day in a stuffy workplace makes you stink. Annie…"

He placed a hand gently on her head.

"I'll get back to you soon"

"Okay!" Annie seemed incredibly happy with Florence's half-hearted approach. It must be an improvement. Eureka nodded.

"Thank you very much, Florence. We'll be back soon"

They all dispersed. Eureka to the study, Florence to the shower, and Annie to her bed room.

Miss Cooper passed me another mug of tea.

"I know it's very scary position to be in right now. My husband was unemployed for years when we met. Even though he was very talented, the job market can be brutal. You're very lucky to have such a talented boy under your wing"

I nodded "I'm curious, Miss Cooper… Annie told me Florence dropped out of University. Are you trying to say it doesn't bother you?"

Miss Cooper shook her head "So long as Florence is living the lifestyle he wants, that's the only success he needs in life. Perhaps he thinks otherwise because of his father, but I think my husband is just worried about him"

"Isn't it disappointing?" I asked. Miss Cooper laughed.

"I believe Florence can succeed at anything he wants. In fact, I have no doubt he will return to University one day"

I don't know why Sis, but her words were precious to me. I guess parents have different values, but ultimately, they still want the best for their children, no matter what the reasoning behind it is. Even if Grandpa makes me angry, I think I can respect his decision, so long as he respects me.

I bowed to her.

"I'm going to check on Jessica. I'll be back"

* * *

I knocked, and entered the study, lit by a single lamp near the desk. Eureka was reading over the draft letter I wrote. I paused.

"I didn't mean to interrupt. I hope my letter is good enough" I mumbled. Eureka smiled.

"It's wonderful, Calvin. I'm certain they'll be happy to hear those words"

"But aren't they sad words?" I asked.

Eureka shrugged.

"What I wanted to write was something similar, so I just added to yours. Is that alright?"

I peered over at her, to marvel at her perfectly neat handwriting.

"It looks really nice and I haven't even read it yet" I said. Eureka smiled.

"That's great; I tried really hard"

I wrapped my arms around her chest from behind, and read over her shoulder.

* * *

To our dear family,

Hello Maurice, Maeter, Lynk… I hope you're doing well and are being good :-)

Renton and I are sorry we haven't written to you sooner. I hope this letter reaches you within a reasonable time frame. How are you all?

Renton and I miss you very much. We hope you are finding lots of fun adventures to go on without us, so you can tell us all about it when we get back.

I really want to say I will be home soon, but we have a lot of thinking to do. We just want to figure out what we want to do. I hope you won't be sad, but we will try our best to get through it as soon as possible.

Renton and I promise, when we figure it out, we will come visit you. We won't leave you waiting forever.

Lots of love,

Renton (Puke face) and Mama (Eureka)

* * *

Eureka peered up at me, expectantly, and I kissed her on the cheek.

"It's perfect" I said "We can send it tomorrow"

I was about to pull away but Eureka kept hold of my hand.

"Renton" she whispered, so quietly no one could have heard except me. Her eyes were glistening with honesty and sweetness. She bit her lip.

"There's something I have been wondering about for a while" she began. "B-b-but I don't know if it's ok to ask"

I gripped her hand tighter, and bent down so I was eye level with her.

"What is it Eureka? If anything this house has taught me is that no question is silly"

Eureka sighed.

"How is it humans have children? Marsha told me I am wired the same way as a biological woman, but I don't even understand how my own body works."

I felt steam almost pouring from my ears. I tried not to jump.

"Um, did you try asking Talho or any of the Gekko guys about it?" I asked "I'm sure they'd be better at explaining than me"

Eureka shook her head.

"Talho told me that when two people love each other very much, their love can make a baby. But I don't understand what I have to do to make that happen"

Tears filled her eyes, and a single drop or two trickled down her face. I felt all nervousness leave me, as the impulse to comfort her took over. It was sad no one had done Eureka the courtesy of explaining how the process worked, and the Gekko crew were the ones who knew she wasn't human. I hesitated, and placed a trembling hand on her belly.

"A baby grows in your tummy. You know that, right?"

Eureka nodded "Yes, I know from Talho. But how does a baby get there?"

I froze. Sis, it was like two opposing forces were fighting each other. On one hand, I was extremely happy to hear Eureka say those words, on the other; I was terrified, angry and nervous. I couldn't help thinking perhaps we were supposed to have this conversation. Maybe… Holland and the others did it on purpose. Even though the Gekko liked to keep me in the dark, they wouldn't do it to Eureka. Maybe they didn't think Eureka would understand, or maybe they did it knowing I could explain it to her one day. This dream seemed like wishful thinking, but it was nice to cling onto a hope. Maybe I'm supposed to be here with her.

I stood up, leant into her arms, as the sadness from earlier burst forth in tears. Eureka gasped.

"Calvin, what's wrong?!"

She held me tight, as I shook violently. I didn't know what was wrong. I just felt every emotion all at once. I must seem full of testosterone, like Annie said.

"A-a-are you saying…" I stuttered, trying not to strangle Eureka with my strong grip "That you want to have children, Eureka?"

Eureka waited for my loud wailing to quieten before she said.

"Is that bad? I don't understand why you're crying. Children are wonderful things"

"You'd be such a great mother" I sobbed "It's not that at all"

"Then what's wrong?"

"I j-just…." My blubbered talking made as much sense as my thoughts. How the hell could I explain what I was feeling? "I keep thinking, if I explain it to you, maybe you won't see me in the same way. Maybe things will change between us and become weird. But I want things to stay the same, Eureka. At least for now, I like where we are"

"I don't want to have children right now" Eureka said "It wouldn't be right while we're trying to sort out this situation. But when it's all sorted, and we return back home…. I would really like that, one day"

"What about your kids, Eureka?" I demanded "Jealousy is common thing with siblings. Don't you think they'd get mad at you?"

Eureka started to cry herself. Tears fell silently down her face. Her voice trembled.

"I already know what they would think" she said "I already know that they would be angry at you, Renton. I don't know why that is… but they didn't seem to understand. I asked, 'Wouldn't you want a younger brother or sister to play with?', they said 'Not with stinky head's kid, yuck'"

I tried to hold back a laugh, but the pity for Eureka prevented it.

"Why would you go against their wishes?" I asked. Eureka shook her head.

"I don't know. I think about it and it's just so right. I want to be able to carry a baby inside of me, and raise it from the beginning. Those kids, they're not my children. I think they know that. They don't want to be alone. But Renton, they'll grow up someday right? Then maybe they would think differently? Maybe they won't be mad at you anymore"

I held Eureka in my arms. She wailed. I was crying too. We were both sad about this. Yet, I hadn't even answered her original question. I think she knew it had something to do with me. Otherwise it wouldn't affect her so deeply. I ran a hand through her hair.

"I think before you decide anything like that, you should talk to your children about it one more time. They have a right to understand, and they have a right to discuss it in detail. Maybe it's hard for them because they don't get why either of us have to exist, or want to be together. I think if they are given the chance to listen, they will be ok with it. I'm sure of it"

"R-really, Renton?" Eureka asked. I held her tighter.

"I promise when we go back, we can talk to them about it. And maybe if everything is alright, and this situation is sorted, then we can start trying"

Sometimes strange happened… Eureka stopped crying. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Are you telling the truth?" she whispered. My heartbeat grew weaker, as I searched inside myself. It's true that I think getting married is a bit much for us right now, and children are something I have little experience with. But sis, I think I am learning very quickly what it takes to be a good father, and I think I'm learning even more about the real world. So long as the two of us can earn a living, and still be happy together, there was no reason we couldn't move forward. Somehow, that decision felt like the right one. I smiled at her.

"I only have one request for that to happen, Eureka"

Was I really going to do this? What if I'll regret it later?

Eureka wiped her eyes.

"What is it?"

My smile turned into a grin, and all my fear disappeared. Of course I was doing the right thing, because I was being rational and reasonable. Even though Eureka was crying, I still loved her more than I could put into words. Poised delicately on the floor in front of that oak chair, lit dimly by the light, I bent down on one knee, and kissed her on the hand.

"If we get through this ok, will you marry me first?"

Cautiously, and hardly blushing, I peered into her eyes. Her tears stopped, and she smiled wide.

"It would be lovely to marry you, Renton"

"Yes!" I shouted, without thinking, and I hugged her tightly. The chair almost toppled over, and Eureka shouted and struggled to stay upright. We looked at each other and burst out laughing. It was a beautiful world, this life. I was the luckiest man on earth.

Suddenly, I heard a shuffling. I swivelled on my feet, and saw a pair of eyes pull away from a crack in the door.

Annie had been listening.

"What's wrong, Calvin?" Eureka asked, composing herself. I got up off the ground.

"Put the card in its envelope. I'm going out for a little while"

* * *

I cautiously opened the door, and peered out. The room was pretty empty, except for Annie. She was listening to music and playing a game of cards at the now vacant dinner table. I sat beside her, and she refused to look at me. The sound of the shower in the background was no more. One could assume Florence was having a bath. Annie moved away from me. I followed her.

"What do you want?" Annie snapped. I paused.

"Did you hear the whole conversation?" I asked. Annie stared at the table.

"Did you not hear what I said?"

"No, I…" I began, but Annie turned to me, and she looked livid. Her eyes were slanted in a way I had only seen on Anemone. She screamed.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"Jeez, there's no need to yell" I said, taken aback "What's your problem?"

"You're my problem! Why do you have to leave so soon?"

Annie buried her face in her arms. If she was crying, I couldn't see or hear it. I cautiously put a hand on her shoulder, but she pushed it off.

"Calvin, what's going on?" Eureka began, walking out the door too with the envelope in hand, but she froze. We caught each other's eye. Eureka jumped down on the other side of Annie.

"Annie, is there something you need to talk about?" she asked, gently. I sighed, praying that Eureka's magic would work. Annie grabbed Eureka's hand, and held it so tightly Eureka's fingers started to turn purple.

"Don't go" was all she said.

"We're not going for a while" Eureka began, but Annie slapped Eureka

"SHUT UP!'

"Annie, chill out" I began, but Annie stepped away.

"You're all a bunch of liars, you jerks."

"No, we're not" I said "You knew from the beginning we would leave eventually"

"What the hell, guys?"

The three of us turned. Florence was standing in the room, towel around his waist. There was a small tattoo across his chest.

"I thought someone was being murdered. Thanks for ruining my bath" he glared at Eureka, then to me "Did you give her ice cream?"  
"No, we didn't do anything!" I shouted "God, you can't just blame the fact your sister has feelings on ice cream"

"Shut it, she's not your sister"

"I LOST MY SISTER" I yelled

There was silence. Florence looked shocked at my sudden display of emotion. Pushing Eureka away, Annie snatched up the postcard and run into the kitchen.

"Hey" Eureka said.

"Annie!" I yelled. Florence attempted to walk after her while maintaining decent.

"I'm going to burn it, then you can't ever go home!" she threatened.

"Annie, please don't" Eureka pleaded "It's lovely that you like us, but we have our own lives too"

Annie turned on the gas heating, and flames flickered and licked the sides of the envelope. She started to lower it.

"Stop it" Florence said, and he picked up Annie around the waist and holstered her into his arms. Annie thrashed.

"Jerkface! Let me go!"

She threw me a hateful look, then let go of the postcard. With a burst of flame, it crumbled to ashes in the fire.

"No!" Eureka screamed. Meanwhile, Florence was trying to carry his sister away from the kitchen. Surprising everyone, a figure in a puffy dressing gown appeared.

"What on earth is going on?" Miss Cooper enquired "I was trying to watch the TV"

There was a horrible silence. Each person tried to cover their tracks. Florence put Annie down, and Annie stopped struggling. Miss Cooper looked from one guilty face to the next. She put her hands on her hips.

"I don't know if I trust any of you to give a truthful retelling of what happened, but I am very disappointed in all of you"

Florence looked angry. Annie looked meaner. Eureka was sobbing.

"They're Renton and Eureka from Ray-Out!" Annie shouted, pointing "They're trying to cause trouble"

"Shh, no we're not" I hissed. Annie didn't look at me. Florence turned white. Miss Cooper sighed.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I didn't believe your story the moment you set foot in this house"

Eureka and I gasped.

"We're terribly sorry, miss" Eureka bowed down "We swear we didn't mean any trouble"

"Hush, youngling. Allow me to explain"

Miss Cooper walked up to us and paced the room.

"I have my doubts about the Gekkostate. It's true I don't understand your cause and I don't trust any single one of you. But I thought I'd let it slide. After all, you did put great effort into creating your story. I thought: why would they want to run away? A special program aired yesterday, with the goal of presenting an interpretation of recent events. The press interviewed the Gekkostate members. One of them, named Holland, said he was trying to find you. He said you were invited to a Baby Shower. I thought, why would you want to avoid a reality like that? You're heroes of some kind, even though I don't understand what you did, but I am grateful"

Eureka and I looked at each other, shocked. It had only been a day or two, but we were completely unaware of what the media had actually been doing, too scared to find out what it might say.

"That was my bad" Florence bowed "Honestly, I thought you would murder them"

"I didn't raise you to be so dishonest" Miss Cooper said "What bothers me most about Ray-Out is not what they stand for or do, but how much it glorifies being in positions like yours. Renton, Eureka, I doubt you found your lives with the Gekkostate pleasant?"

"If I may speak, Miss Cooper" I bowed. Miss Cooper gestured for me to talk.

"It's true what you say, that life is often not what someone else says it is. The Gekkostate was a challenging life, and I don't think I've had much chance to talk about it to many people. I've only realized since I've stayed here, about how little I know about the real world. I feel like a monster"

"I do too" Eureka bowed "More than ever, I feel like I don't belong in this society"

Miss Cooper nodded "Do you see, Annie that it's not worth pursuing the life of someone else. You've got to make your own choices"

Annie shuffled uncomfortably.

"Excuse me, Miss Cooper" I said. "Does that mean it's not ok for us to stay here?"

Miss Cooper laughed "Please, you're more than welcome. I know it's only for a short while. Florence will help you with your job interviews. I'd like to thank you for the opportunity to meet you"

She bowed, and I felt honoured for being acknowledged in such a positive way.

"No, not at all. Thank you" Eureka said. "But, I don't think Annie is happy"

Eureka was right. Annie was still looking grumpy and unforgiving. However, it didn't look like she was going to talk today. She turned on her heel and marched off to bed.

Florence cleared his throat.

"I just need to get changed. I'll be back"

He left. Miss Cooper, Eureka and I remained in the room.

"I'm really proud of the progress you've made" she said "You're only going to get stronger"

I wanted to say sorry for everything, and make it up to her. I didn't understand why she was such a forgiving person, or even why she was thanking us at all, but maybe not everyone functioned the way I expected them to.

Eureka held onto me. She sobbed into my heavy jacket.

"I'm so glad" she whispered "That we don't have to lie anymore"

* * *

Florence's explanation of job interviews was more straightforward than I expected. It required memorizing answers to quizzes, more than anything else. There were common and uncommon questions to be asked, all of which were quite challenging, but Florence was a great help with brainstorming.

"There's just one thing I don't understand" Eureka said, as we were packing up, ready for bed "Why was Annie so upset?"

I sighed, and looked behind me, at Florence, who had frozen in place.

"There's nothing special about it" he said "She's lonely, and she's a growing girl. That's all there is to it"

He started to walk away but I grabbed his shirt.

"I know she cares about you" I growled "She probably wouldn't act so crazy if she knew she had a family to rely on. I can tell she doesn't feel her mum understands"

Florence grunted "What would you know?"

"I know a lot more than you think" I spat, baring my teeth "You don't even have to do much. Just be nice to her…"

"Sometimes being nice to your family is harder than you think"

"Who cares?" I demanded.

"You have a lot of nerve" Florence turned around to face me "Like you can understand. Neither of you have a family"

I crossed my arms, and attempted to think it over. "I know I can't force you. But just think about it. You were happier before, right? From what I can tell, you just couldn't find the balance between family and work. But you can figure it out. I know it can be done"

Florence sighed and pouted.

"I'll think about it. Goodnight, Renton"

He walked away, and Eureka squeezed my hand.

"Don't worry, Renton" she said "He'll be alright"

* * *

When we returned to our mattress, we had a lot to think about. I was starting to get nervous about tomorrow, but Florence had insisted he'd wake us up in time and lend us appropriate attire.

"Renton…" Eureka whispered "Are you awake?"

"I am" I turned over, and was intrigued by her curious expression.

"You didn't answer my question, earlier" Eureka said "even after all the lovely things you said"

I blushed, and crawled into a little ball to stop my bodily instincts taking over.

"I'll tell you one day, alright?" I said, turning away from her "Just not now"

Eureka paused, and then wrapped an arm around my waist, and she kissed me on the neck.

"I understand"

It was so comfortable, and I felt so relieved, it was like I fell asleep as soon as I closed my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author notes: _Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the story thus far! I'm really glad you're enjoying it. :-)

I'm finding the futher I progress into the story, the more I re-reads I have to do before I'm happy with my work. Renton and Eureka's journey is a sensitive one, especially when it comes to the changes they face in their relationship. I want to do it right, and I hope i suceed in a believable way.

* * *

**Chapter 5: **

I straightened my tie, feeling incredibly out of place. I had never worn clothes like this before, and it was starting to make me sweat. Maybe that was because I was so nervous. Mr Akino, an older man, in his late 30's was staring at me. I had just fixed a miscellaneous board, and he was judging my skill. I peered at the clock, ticking loudly.

He laughed.

"Calm down, Calvin" He patted me on the shoulder "You're more than competent. I'll hire you as an assistant for now so we can ease you into it. When are you happy to start?"

My spirits, which had been bubbling somewhere below the earth's surface for the past half hour suddenly rose to somewhere I could perceive them.

"Really, sir? I can start tomorrow, if you need me too"

Mr Akino smiled.

"Excellent. I'll see you in this room at 8:30am. I'll pay you cash in hand, so don't worry about a tax file number. Bring yourself lunch, and take this uniform"

He threw me some shorts and a shirt. It looked quite casual, in pale blue and pink, but the material was woven so it was breathable and felt silky.

"It was a pleasure to meet you" he said "I look forward to working with you"

I bowed, overwhelmed with happiness, and had to remind myself to stay calm, so I didn't trip over on my way out. Waiting for me underneath the big block lettered sign was Annie. She was wearing a wide straw hat and a dotted blue dress. She outstretched her hand, and offered me a can of green creaming soda.

"How'd you go?" she asked. I took it, pleased.

"I got the job!"

I held up my hand other hand, and she high-fived it.

"I knew you would" she smiled, and she checked her phone "Eureka should be done in fifteen minutes. What would you like to do?"

I pondered on the question. I couldn't ignore the fact I was mad at her from yesterday, but she appeared to be acting reasonably now. I opened the can of soda and sipped it.

"Do you like ice cream?" I asked. Annie shook her head.

"I'm allergic to milk"

"That's horrible! How do you cope without it?" I gasped.

"Meh" Annie shrugged "we eat lots of tofu. Soy milk is pretty much the same thing"

I guess that explained Florence's constant ice cream joke. It wasn't very funny after all.

We walked down the footpath alongside the beach, a particular breed of blue and pink Skyfish hovering over our heads. It wasn't unlike the uniform I was given for work. Suddenly, I felt like I understood this town a little more.

"You're invited to a baby shower, right?" Annie said.

I tore my gaze away from the Skyfish, to linger on her downtrodden expression. I frowned.

"Yes. I don't know what to do about it yet"

I hadn't given it a great deal of thought from trying to adjust to life here. It was true perhaps the Nirvash may be able to locate them, but I didn't want to go seek them out by such means. Not right now.

"Could I come with you?" Annie asked. I looked at the ground.

"I don't know"

Sis, I wanted to know why she was so clingy. I'm sure there was a good reason, but it made me feel like a horrible person thinking that in the first place.

"Do you hate me?" Annie pouted. I looked at her, and was surprised to see she was looking right at me. I squirmed on the inside.

"I find it hard to believe you would do something as heartless as destroy a postcard you bought us, Annie."

"I didn't mean to" Annie mumbled "I…"

Her words failed entirely. She was obviously frustrated with herself too, as she screwed up her face angrily, and rotated towards the horizon. I offered her my half-drunk soda.

"You don't have to explain if it's too difficult" I said "I know families can be challenging to deal with"

Annie blinked once, and then hugged me. It was such a surprise I nearly fell backwards. I dropped the soda and it spilled onto the ground. Her head barely reached my chest, and her dress refracted the sunlight a little too much. Slowly, I rest a hand on her head. Something about her recklessness reminded me of myself, and I knew… sometimes even I didn't know why I acted like such an idiot sometimes. I kissed her on the head.

"Please don't do it again" I said. Annie nodded, and she held me tighter.

"I love you" she said. "Please don't go"

I didn't know what she meant by her proclamation of love, but it deserved to be treated with respect no matter what the circumstances were. I ran a hand through her hair, and imagined what it would be like to hold Eureka's children like that, or even my children. Would it feel safe and beautiful like this?

"You're a sweet girl, and a dear friend, but I don't know what's going to happen" I replied honestly "I know it's hard, and I'm so sorry, Annie. I can tell you that right now, I'm not going anywhere"

Annie sniffed, and she held out her hand. Her phone flashed colours in my face.

"Give your grandpa a call" she said "Use all the credit you want. I don't mind"

I stepped back in shock "Are you sure?"

She nodded "Yes"

I pocketed the phone "Thank you for this, Annie. It's very thoughtful of you. I'll talk to my grandpa later"

Now that I was faced with the prospect of simply calling my Grandpa like any normal person, I felt a lot more intimidated. While a postcard gave me time to think over the next thing to say, in a phone discussion I had to come up with answers on the spot.

_I'll see what Eureka thinks_, I thought, as I sat down on a nearby bench.

* * *

The pictures entered my mind again, the ones I had been trying to push out. But I couldn't hold them back this time. It was different from my previous dream. This time, Eureka was the one pursuing me. Dressed both elegantly and innocently, she fluttered towards me – surrounded by a field of flowers.

"Can you put a baby inside me, Renton?" she asked, sincerely. I never saw Eureka as a sexual creature, so her advances sent chills up my spine. She kissed me on the lips. I tried to step away.

"Not now, Eureka" I said "We haven't prepared anything. I'm not ready for this"

I felt her hand on my face, trail down my stomach and reach the parts of my body I considered the most sacred. I stopped breathing entirely.

* * *

"Renton" Annie called. I opened my eyes.

I had fallen asleep on the bench. The sun burned my eyes. Annie had been poking me. Eureka was standing over me, skirt and all. I stood up, hoping I hadn't been acting embarrassing.

"How did you go?" I asked. Eureka's face broke into a smile.

"Oh, Renton… they said they loved me. I get to start next week"

"Next week?" I groaned. If I was starting tomorrow, Eureka would have to try and find something to do. Annie only had a few days of holidays left.

"What's wrong?" she said. I sat up, and tried to brush sand off my suit.

"I start tomorrow"

Eureka understood immediately. Her face fell.

"Oh" was the only word that exited her mouth.

I turned the phone over in my hand, frowning. Sitting outside in the garden was a great way to relax; especially now I was out of my suit. Miss Cooper was feeling better today, so she had gone to work. It was a lot more quiet and peaceful. It gave me the space I was looking for, a silence I had been pursuing.

Eureka came out and sat beside me. She passed me a cold glass.

"I made some home-made lemonade for you" she said. I gladly took it.

"Thank you"

I sipped it, shivering as the icy cold beverage slithered down my throat. I felt incredibly distant from Eureka today, and it wasn't just because of my pre-interview nerves. I know now, Sis, for I had explored it many times in my head. Even though I wanted to pounce of her and unleash my desires, this very thing repelled me. I was too scared to even think about touching her. I could barely even kiss her, or look at her. I hadn't held her hand on the way back, but I couldn't keep my mind off her either. She must feel afraid, but I was the biggest coward of all.

Eureka put a hand on my knee, and I jumped.

"What's the matter?"

I sighed, and decided to tell half the truth.

"I don't know if I want to call my Grandpa anymore. What if he yells at me?"

Eureka hesitated. A look of serenity brushed over her features.

"If he really cares about you, he won't yell. I'm sure of that"

_She's right,_ I thought_, I'm such a dumbass_.

I averted my eyes, and handed her the phone.

"Do you want to try? I know the number off by heart"

Eureka blushed "Oh, Renton… do you really want me to?"  
I nodded. "Please, I don't want to be agonizing about this any longer"

Eureka hesitated, looked at me, and at my command, punched in the number. I braced myself and felt my heart race as the number started to ring. Then, with some relief, voice mail answered.

"You've reached the Thurston residence. Please leave a short message and we'll get back to you. BEEP"

"Um.. hi Axel." Eureka started, nervously. She looked at me for guidance "…It's Eureka here. I'm with Renton. We're both fine, we wanted to tell you how we're doing. Please give us a call back when you can"

She hung up. I stared at her. My instincts said to hug her, but I held back for the first time in my life.

"You're so amazing" I mumbled. The truth was rushing over me. I stared at the lemonade in my hand "I wish we could just run away together"

Eureka sounded hopeful, which was a relief.

"Maybe we can. Where would you like to go?"

* * *

With some explanation, Annie agreed to let us go alone, and we straddled down to a more secluded part of the beach closer to the house, leaving our shoes at home. The water let off such a nice smell. A few of the strangely coloured Skyfish were visible on the horizon, as well as a blood orange sunset. It was refreshing and nostalgic to bury my toes in the sand. Eureka smiled wide.

"It's so beautiful, Renton, don't you think?" she said. I peered at her from the corner of my eye.

"It really is"

Gripping my hand tight in my pocket, I pulled out the glasses case Florence had got me and put on the sunglasses. Now it wasn't so scary to look at her. Eureka giggled, and pushed me.

"You look so silly, Renton" she laughed "It's not like you at all"

"Naw" I lifted the sunglasses off my head, and placed them on Eureka's face "Maybe this is better"

Eureka giggled.

"You look so much darker now. It's like we're not at the beach at all"

I smiled, and looked away, as the growing desire to kiss her returned. It raged in my stomach like an unpredictable electrical storm. Sis, the beach seemed more like a prison at that moment. It scared me, just how solemn I had become.

We sat down, and the sand coated our clothes like cinnamon to doughnuts.

Eureka took off the sunglasses, balanced them on the sand, and touched my arm.

"Is something wrong, Renton?" she asked "You haven't looked at me all day"

I took her hand in mine, and squeezed it tight.

"Eureka, I" I gulped, my throat burning "I'm not sure you'd understand"

"Why do you think that, Renton?" Eureka asked desperately, and she tried to look at my face, but I kept turning away "Is it something I did?"

"No" I said firmly. I clumsily propped the sunglasses on my face again. I looked at her, and I knew she couldn't see me. "It's what you are"

_I can't escape the fact that you're beautiful, Eureka. No matter how much the emotion terrifies me. _

Eureka paused, and she reached out to touch my face.

"What do you mean? Do you hate me, Renton?"

With a horrific snapping noise, I slapped her hand away.

"No, you idiot!" I yelled.

I don't know the name of the demons that possessed me, but I lurched onto my feet and ran as far away from her as I could. My surroundings spun from getting up too quickly, and my feet burned as I stomped on occasional dried seaweed, but I pushed through. I had never felt anything like this, and it was scarier than anything I had experienced thus far in my life. Nightmares, fighting enemy LFO's, countless deaths, abuse, Charles and Ray, getting punched by Holland… it couldn't compare to this internal prison. None of my usual problem solving techniques had worked so far. There was nowhere I could hide anymore. At least before I had someone to guide me, if only my own morals, but I didn't know where my values stood when it came to this.

I staggered. My ankles hurt from the sand. My vision blurred. Perhaps the ocean would be a good place to die. Maybe the scubs would swallow me up and I could become pure consciousness.

Taking advantage of my moment of weakness, Eureka grabbed me around the waist, and I tripped over.

"Ouch!"

I breathed heavily, cherishing the sand beneath me, as Eureka's weight pushed me deeper.

_What the hell have I done?_

I wanted to love her so bad that I only ran away from her. That was chapter one of Childishness 101. I was a juvenile, stupid kid. How could I even think about marrying her if I'm this immature?

I coughed, choked, and started to cry. I rolled up into a ball. I didn't want to face the world. Eureka moved off me and composed herself. I buried my head in my arms, half breathing in sand. Getting tired of suffocating myself, I peered around. The dark tinted face of Eureka was watching. She looked interested, curious, and concerned- as though I was alien to her.

_Don't give up, Renton,_ I thought _You're better than this. You have to try and explain. Start with something simple, anything…_

"Do you ever have dreams about me, Eureka?" I asked, twitching madly.

Eureka pondered for a moment.

"I don't know. I keep thinking I'm dreaming, and then I realize this is real life, and I'm with you, a man who's so amazing"

She rested her head on me. I breathed deeply.

"Am I r-really a man?"

"You are, Renton" Eureka insisted "The most incredible man I've ever met"

For some reason, Sis, this only made me cry more. I lost track of where I was or what I was feeling. It had only been a few days, but I felt like I'd been through years of hardship, that life had put itself on fast forward. Eureka ran her fingers through my hair, and I crawled up to her, and rested my head on her knees.

"Don't stop" I whimpered, closing my eyes "I'm scared"

"I won't" Eureka said. Her touch was so calming and soft. It made me want to dissolve into nothingness. "I'm so happy to be here with you"

My breathing was uncontrolled and infrequent. I gasped and spluttered, trying desperately to return to a normal state, but the terror kept re-entering my mind. How could Eureka, a coralian girl, understand feelings of desire? She didn't understand sex to begin with, so the rest must be incomprehensible.

The rising and falling of my chest slowed, and Eureka bent down.

"How are you?" she asked. I gritted my teeth. A fire of passion was stirring inside of my bones. My muscles convulsed as those distant images replayed in my mind. Sis, it disgusted me, but I know, I can't be ruled by my disgust. I could only attempt to express it.

"I want you" I whispered.

Eureka paused.

_Maybe she hates me._

"What did you say?" she asked.

I found her hand with my own, and held tightly onto it.

"I w-w-want you" I blubbered, the tears filing my eyes again. I closed my eyes and looked away. While I struggled with this emotion, Eureka simply rested her hand on my head. I could tell she was thinking about it. After a little while, she said.

"I'm sorry, Renton" such simple words, yet my insides ceased to function "You're right. I don't understand. I've never heard such a thing in my life"

I started to tremble. She lowered her face to mine, and kissed me on the cheek.

"But Renton, if you'd like to explain, I would be really happy to listen. I want to understand"

I gently guided her off me, and I sat up "Are you sure, Eureka? It's just… it might scare you"

Eureka looked sad, but she nodded.

"Yes. After all, I've dealt with a lot of scary things. I'm sure if you're here… I won't be scared"

Eureka leant forwards and took the sunglasses off me. My lip quivered.

"Oh, god" I yelled, and I buried my face in my hands.

_Don't look at me,_ I pleaded desperately, _don't look at my pain._

The very moment I needed her to be there for me, she wasn't. I don't know why I thought she might. I guess in the end, I knew this would happen. It was just very difficult to deal with. Eureka hugged me.

"I'm not scared" she said "Because I'm with you"

Maybe I'm wrong, Sis. Maybe it's not as scary as I think it is. Maybe it was okay to be afraid, because we could get through it together.

It was starting to get dark, so we headed back. I tried hard to overcome my self-loathing and hold her hand, but I still couldn't do it. Eureka smiled as she saw me struggling, and linked arms with me instead.

"Is that better?"  
I laughed, feeling like an idiot.

"You're so amazing. Thank you"

I looked her in the eyes, without the sunglasses. I didn't need to hide my fear and self-hate. She accepted me, even with those qualities. I can't express to anyone how grateful I am for that.

* * *

When we got back, Annie held up the phone.

"Your grandpa called back" she said "I told him you'd return the call"

Eureka and I looked at each other. It would have to wait until after dinner.

* * *

Ring… ring… ring…

"Hello, this is Axel Thurston speaking"

"Gramps!" I gasped, surprised to hear him answer the phone "It's me, Renton"

"Ah, Renton. It's good to hear your voice again. What's been happening?"

"Oh, not much" I lied "Eureka and I are staying in Nagusami for a while. I'm starting work tomorrow"

"WORK!" he roared "What's wrong with working back here?"

I gulped. I knew he wouldn't understand. Eureka nodded to me, encouragingly.

"We need a break" I said "I don't expect you to understand, but that's the truth"

There was a pause. I screwed up my face, praying it would be alright. There was a sigh.

"I understand. You've got to do what's right. But don't leave us waiting too long. The kids are fussy and I don't know how long my patience can tolerate their games. I was never great with small children"

_Yeah, you're not._ I agreed, but I resisted saying it.

"When can I expect you guys back?"

"Um…" I paused "Maybe in a month or so. Have you heard from Holland?"

"He called this morning, as a matter of fact, asking if you were here."

"…Really?!" I gasped "That's great!"

"I have caller ID. I'll back-track a little to find it"

"That would be great, Grandpa!" I squealed, unable to contain my excitement "Just text it through"

"Will do. So is that all?"  
"All for now. Thanks for picking up the phone. I can pass it onto Eureka now"

"Sure, I'll get those children of hers"

He called out the names of Eureka's children, and I passed the phone to Eureka shaking. I did it. I managed to have a conversation with my Grandpa that didn't end with yelling. What's more, I was going to be able to get in contact with Holland. Maybe my luck was looking up after all.

My insides swirled as I observed Eureka's charm. She was so polite and great with those kids. I hoped I could be that amazing one day. But according to Eureka, I already was.

Sis, I hope she was right.

* * *

Florence dampened my pleasant mood. He joined me in the bathroom as I brushed my teeth.

"You're looking nervous" he noted, picking up a toothbrush "what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything" I protested 'Eureka just… well…. She doesn't understand how I feel"

Florence laughed "She doesn't understand that you want to jump her?"

I blushed "Don't put it like that"

Florence put toothpaste on his brush and started brushing away.

"It's true, isn't it?"

I blushed and looked at the floor.

"The more I think about it," I spat out some toothpaste "the more I think I'm not ready"

"You'll be alright" Florence said, and he spat out some toothpaste himself "What doesn't she understand?"

"All of it"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said" I rinsed my mouth out and pulled away "I'm trying to think how to explain it to her"

"Maybe you could show her?" Florence suggested. I glared at him.

"No"

"Hmm… let me know if you have any trouble"

I sighed.

"Thanks Florence"

I didn't know whether to be grateful or not. Something told me my circumstances were incredibly unique. When I returned under the covers in the lounge room, the lights were out.

Eureka smiled at me.

"Are you feeling any better?"

I shrugged "Yeah. It's good we got to contact everyone back home"

"It was wonderful" Eureka agreed "I feel so much less worried now."

There was a pause.

"Eureka… do you really want to know how children are made?"

Eureka's eyes flashed with genuine interest "Of course I do, Renton. Please tell me"

I blushed furiously, and curled up in a ball.

"I can try, but I'll go slowly, okay?"

"Sure" Eureka smiled.

I sighed "How do I start? Humans have lots of different emotions that accompany love. I guess one is an emotion that mostly controls our body"

"I see" Eureka said "Kind of like how the feeling of hunger is something that occurs whether we want it to or not?"

"Something like that"

Eureka nodded, and moved closer to me. I moved away.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I avoided her eye.

"Nothing. Anyway, umm…"

I looked at her deep in the face. How am I supposed to explain the next part?

She looked so innocent. Oh no, that made it a hundred times worse.

"When boys and girls get enough of that particular emotion, their body responds in a particular way"

"Okay" Eureka nodded "like how sadness makes us cry?"

"Yeah, Kind of" I took a deep breath, Eureka seemed to understand so far "So let's say. For a boy, if I felt this particular thing, I would…"

_Be behaving in the way I am right now!_

"I would…" I repeated. I stared at Eureka, hoping she could read my mind, but I know she couldn't.

"You would what?" Eureka asked. I bit my lip.

"My heart pounds really fast." I blurted out "I get sweaty and I get hot, my, um… the blood in my body accumulates in a particular area"

Eureka nodded "What area would that be?"

"Errmm"

I should have let Florence explain. He would be so much better than me.

"You're not scared so far, are you, Eureka?" I asked. Eureka shook her head.

"Not at all. You seem very scared, Renton"

I groaned.

"The parts that make me a boy… change" I put simply. This time Eureka seemed to understand. She blushed.

"Oh" she covered her face "I understand, Renton. I'm sorry for pushing you. B-b-but then, what happens?"

I laughed, glad that she was on the same page as me "Well, if a girl feels the same way, the parts that make her a girl also change"

"How?" Eureka whispered.

"Umm…"

Blushing furiously, I grabbed onto her fingers. I thought about sticking them in my mouth to demonstrate a point, but I realized… I couldn't do that to Eureka. Not now, anyway. It was too much.

"I'm so sorry, Eureka, if this is embarrassing for you" I pleaded desperately.

"N-no" Eureka said "It's just… Is that why you were upset before?"

_Badum, badum, badum. _

"If that upsets you Eureka, then I'll lie for you"

"No, please don't" Eureka said. She giggled nervously "This is kind of exciting. I never knew the human body was so complicated"

_You have no idea,_ I wanted to say.

"I don't think I can explain any more to you" I bowed my head, sadly "I'm sorry"

"I don't mind. Thank you for the great introduction"

Before I knew it, Eureka had leaned forward, and she kissed me. It was one of her sweet kisses, but she also pushed her chest against mine. I tensed up, as my body responded beyond my control. I felt my perception disappear, as she moved closer. I felt sick. She was pressing against the very part of me I didn't want her to. I pushed her away.

"Let's stop, Eureka" I said, and I turned away from her.

"Renton, I'm sorry if I was out of line" she said, and she put her hand on my back. I breathed deeply.

"It's not your fault. I just can't handle it right now"

"it's okay" she said "I love you"

"I love you too"

She wrapped an arm around my waist, and we fell asleep like that.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author notes:_ I realized the other day that I was spelling Mischa as "Marsha"... which is really bad . I've tried to fix it as much as I can, but the odd typo might be lying around. Sorry!

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

The next morning I was awoken suddenly by Annie singing a song, marching around the room like she was part of a parade, swinging her phone back and forth.

"I got Holland's number! I got Holland's number! I got Holland's number"

I pulled the bed covers off me when Florence expressed his annoyance.

"We get it, you got some old geezers number! Shut up!"

I turned. Eureka was awake too. She sighed.

"I can't sleep in with you, today" she said, sadly. Her eyes were half closed, and she was falling asleep. I put my hand on her head.

"I'll see you later in the afternoon" I whispered, kissing her on the head. Today was the day when I took the next steps in becoming an adult. Even though I had worked at my Grandpa's firm for years, it was a lot different to be working for somebody else for money. Eureka's voice became muffled as her eyes shut.

"Good luck, today"

It was my fourth day at the Cooper residence, but I still wasn't used to the way everyone interacted. Miss Cooper smiled at me.

"Good morning, Mr Thurston" she bowed "I made some lunch for you today. Make sure you prepare something the night before you have work. You can use Annie's lunch box for now"

"Thank you"

I was extremely grateful Annie's bento box was not pink and girly, but something bland and multi-purpose. Florence threw me a bag, which hit me in the face.

"Thanks" I grumbled, as Florence laughed at me.

"That's my old bag from primary school. Use it well"

This made me very happy, Sis, because there was Gundam printed on it.

"Hurry up and get dressed Renton, so we can walk to work together" Florence said.

* * *

I got dressed so insanely quickly I almost tripped over. The uniform was a nice change from the style Florence had got me into. The pink and blue was a pleasant combination once you considered the Skyfish they were based off of. It was refreshing to feel the cool morning air on the length of my arms and legs.

"Bye, Eureka!" I called. Florence shut the door behind us.

Adjusting to the pale morning sun, he put a hand on my shoulder.

"I've been thinking about what you said, Renton" he began. I started.

"About what?"

"Annie. I can't guarantee I'll do a good job, but I'm going to try to be nicer. "

I was taken aback by an older person taking my advice, but it was eye opening as well.

"Thank you for considering me"

The luscious gardens we walked past on the way to the marketplace were misty and somehow more beautiful in the 8:00am air. It felt relaxing, in the same way the beach did. The distant roll of wind over the ocean added to the effect.

Florence had a lot of energy, and was enthused to talk to me. He must be used to early starts.

"Haha, you're all good" he grinned, widely "so how'd you go last night, eh?"

I blushed furiously, as I understood what Florence was implying.

"We didn't even!"

I was going to explain in more detail but decided that would add more fuel to the fire. Florence rolled his eyes.

"Come on…tell me"

I thought about my answer for a moment. I knew after the failure of last night, I didn't want to traumatize Eureka any more than she needed to be. I was really doing her a disservice by not retrieving the proper information.

"Do you have any books that explain sex and stuff?" I asked, trying to look serious. Florence raised an eyebrow.

"Are you both slow?"

"Not for me, for Eureka!" I hissed, blushing.

"Hmm, we did have some back in the day. Annie's got them now"

"Do you think you could find them for me?" I asked.

"I dunno. Annie's room is full of creepy stuff. But still, if you're thinking about doing those sorts of things with Eureka you should invest in contraception"

I screwed up my face, unable to contain my contempt.

"We don't need it" I said, bluntly. Florence frowned.

"Why? Has she not started her periods yet?"

"SHHh!" I jumped up, and tried to shut Florence's mouth.

"What's that?" he mumbled "You mean you don't know?"

"SHhh!"

"Ok, I'll shush. What's the problem?"

"Erm…" I realized I would have to release one piece of information "We want to get married first"

Florence didn't respond for a second and then he exploded.

"Are you serious?!"

I nodded, meekly.

"I predicted the future?!" Florence exclaimed. I frowned.

"We want to get married one day so we can have children"

"Calvin, you can't do that"

"Why not?"

"Think really hard about what you're saying. No, think again, and think harder. You _want_ to get married at your age?!"

"Yeah" I said dimly "Don't you?"

"No" Florence laughed. My eyebrows narrowed.

"I'm not saying it'll happen at any precise date. We need to be in the right life circumstances. I don't know how old I'll be when that happens. It might be years, but that's the plan"

"Plans are good" Florence nodded "Oh my god, I can't believe what a weird couple you are. But seriously, if Eureka hasn't had her periods yet, I'm pretty sure you should see a doctor about that"

Mischa said Eureka's body worked the same as any normal girl, in theory that would make Eureka very eligible for her monthly cycles. On the other hand, if she did have her cycles someone on the Gekko would have explained to Eureka what they were for. If she truly didn't understand, perhaps a Coralian woman had functions slightly different to a human.

"Florence!" I yelled, and I grabbed him by the shirt "Do you think you could text Annie to lend Eureka one of those books?"

Those books usually explained monthly cycles, right? In either case, I would have to wait until later to call Holland too.

* * *

My first day at _Bend a Board_ passed pretty quickly without much hassle: at times I had trouble remembering which buttons to use on the till, or which discounts were appropriate for which customer, but Mr Akino helped with that. He did all the boring tasks like stock counting and orders. _Bend a Board_ wasn't just a repairs unit, it also sold lots of different parts, equipment and sports clothes for those who were heavily into lifting. A lot of the equipment I recognized from Bellforrest, but it seemed stock had updated since the Gekko days. I couldn't help getting flustered when a customer asked me about new features. It made me realize how little I knew.

I waved goodbye to a 12 year old boy, and sat behind the counter. Mr Akino reached me.

"You're doing a good job so far, Calvin. All the customers seem happy"

I nodded "Yeah. I didn't realize how tiring it would get"  
"It could be nerves. Blimey, its 2pm, how about you go for your lunch break? I'll cover for you"

I celebrated inside as I retreated to the interview office to eat. Miss Cooper certainly knew how to put together a good lunch. Onigiri, egg omelette, salad… it wouldn't be too hard to make these lunches myself. I thought about whether I was expected to buy my own food at the Cooper household. How long would it be reasonable for Eureka and I to stay?

I rinsed my box in the sink, and returned out to the front. Mr Akino looked at me.

"You don't want to go for a walk, Calvin? It can't be much fun sitting in here"

"I don't mind" I sighed "How long have you worked here, Mr Akino?"

"Golly, that takes me back. I bought the rights… how many would it be… almost 15 years ago. Lifting has really boomed as a recreation activity within the last 10 years, I'd say. I'm very pleased how well things have kept afloat, even with a slight recession last year"

I gulped, as I realised the implications of the war. I hoped he wouldn't recognize me.

"I gotta say Calvin, you look an awful lot like that Thurston fellow from that magazine. It must be pretty annoying to hear that everywhere you go?"

He laughed. I smiled, sheepishly.

"It is, yeah"

He clapped me on the shoulder and chuckled.

"I won't bother you about it anymore. Florence told me you had some rough life circumstances going on. I don't want to put more stress on you"

"Oh" I blushed, ashamed with the lies I had created "It's nothing like that. I just don't want all the attention"

"There aren't many kids out there who _don't_ want attention. You must be truly something"

I decided then I really liked Mr Akino. He was kind, and respectful. He didn't force answers out of me like Florence sometimes did.

"Mr Akino, why are there pink and blue Skyfish here?" I blurted out.

Mr Akino chuckled "It's part of the climate. Skyfish have adapted very quickly to our various cities. Surely you'd know that from where you're from?"

"Um, yeah" I tried to quickly make up an excuse "We have mustard coloured Skyfish"

"Mustard?" Mr Akino repeated "I've never heard of such a thing"

"I think it was mutated from an explosion or something" I said, hurriedly. Mr Akino nodded, but still looked suspicious.

"I see. Well, when you finish your break, can you take out the garbage?"

I left work in a daze, hours later, with a pounding headache.

"Here's 10350 yen" Mr Akino said, counting it out to me "That's 1380 yen an hour rate, which is standard for your age"

"Thank you very much" I bowed, overwhelmed by the amount of money I had earned in one day. I could pay off Florence's clothes in no time "Shall I come back tomorrow?"

"If I haven't killed you today, the same time tomorrow would be fantastic"

"I'll be there" I grinned.

As I walked away, I noticed this was the most proud of myself I'd felt in a really long time. I had been a productive, normal citizen of society for one day. Now I just had to keep healthy so I could continue my high standard of work. Even though there was nearly always something to do, it took the life out of me.

I thought about Mr Akino, how he could somehow do this every day of the week, and decided I wanted to be like him. Honestly, he reminded me of my father. I know Dad worked hard for his life as well.

I entered the grocery store on my way home, and picked up a box of protein bars, along with some hair bleach.

"If you only use a little as highlights, the white won't detract from what you're wearing" the girly, store clerk had said. Still, white wouldn't have been my first choice. I decided to trust the powers above. I didn't want anyone to keep confusing me with Renton anymore, not while I was putting up this act. What kind of other people were out there looking for me?

Not within 10 minutes, 2022 yen of my hard work had gone. Maybe it would take longer than I thought to pay off Florence's debt.

* * *

Eureka burst out the door into my arms before I'd even set foot on the pavement.

"Whoa, hi Eureka" I said, bedazzled. Eureka's grip was so tight I feared it might rip open my rib cage.

"I missed you so much, Renton" she sighed. "How was work today?"

"It was good" I said, struggling to find words "How are you? Is dinner ready yet?"

"We're just making it now" Eureka grinned "Teriyaki salmon with salad"

"Yum…" I mouthed, completely blown away by the thought of such amazing food. Eureka pulled me by the hand.

"Come inside. I can get you lemonade"

The colours in my vision slowly came back to me as the full situation came to light. Eureka spent the whole day with Annie, which meant she most surely would have been educated on you-know-what. Secondly, she would have had plenty of time to ask questions. I wondered if it was worth investigating with Marsha the concerns from earlier. Florence still wasn't home.

I collapsed at the dinner table, letting my shopping bag fall to the side. Annie reached me.

"Oooh, what did you buy?"

"Stuff" I said, exhausted. I let her rummage through. She paused at the bleach.

"Do you even know how to put this on?"

I shook my head. Annie's eyes lit up.

"Can I do it for you?"

I nodded. Annie smiled.

"If we just put a little bit across the front, this packet should last you for a couple of months.

"Great" I mumbled, and smiled as Eureka put lemonade in front of me. Annie whispered in my ear.

"There weren't any problems" were the only words she said.

I jumped up, and stared into Annie's deceitful expression. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Oh yeah, I need to call Holland later" I said. Miss Cooper reached me.

"You poor thing… working full time is a very difficult adjustment in life. How was your first day?"

I groaned, not wanting to talk. She seemed to understand.

"My first couple of jobs were terrible. I used to work as a cleaner for a rich family. Their laziness always made me mad. Then I was a delivery girl for the post"

I know she was trying to be encouraging, Sis, but I didn't have the capacity to take it in.

"Would you like to nap, Renton?" Miss Cooper asked "We can wake you when dinner's ready"

"That would be great" I said, unable to form words properly. She nodded.

I wanted to grow so much stronger. I wanted to have the endurance to get home, and help Eureka with cooking. I wanted to be as energetic as Florence was.

* * *

In my dream, there were no paintings of desire, but rather, a simplistic image. I was walking down the beach with Eureka, holding the hands of our daughter, who looked a lot like Eureka, but with my hair. She was laughing, and had the cutest little hands.

"You're so sweet" I grinned, smiling at Eureka, but then something peculiar happened. The young girl's hands dissolved into sand. She gave us a knowing smile, and before I knew it, she had become a mound of pearly sand on the beach. I fell down on my knees, and tried to dig her up, but to no avail.

* * *

It was a big relief to wake up to Eureka's face. She smiled.

"Everyone's already gone to bed" she said "They wanted to wake you, but I said no"

"Oh, no" I jumped up, rubbing my eyes. I saw over at the dinner table, a plate of food was covered by aluminium foil. Eureka sat up too.

"I'm so sorry, Eureka"

"it's okay" Eureka kissed me on the cheek. "Should I re-heat dinner?"

"I'm sure it's lovely as it is"

I ate slowly, and cautiously. I half wanted to ask Eureka how things with Annie went, but it was too embarrassing to bring up. Eureka sipped at some lemonade.

"I got Annie's phone off her" Eureka said "We can ring Holland after, if you're not too tired"

"I'm never too tired to do what's important" I said, determined.

"I'm so proud of you for the work you've done, Renton" Eureka said "I hope I can be as good as you with my job"

"You will" I nodded.

I ate in silence a little longer. The curiosity was overwhelming me.

"Um, so I heard Annie showed you a book today" I began "Was there any part of it you found strange?"

Eureka blushed. She shook her head.

"It was a relief to know. I, um… think it would be nice to experience someday"

Now I was blushing too.

"You don't have to" I hurried.

"No, I want to" Eureka protested "_You_ don't have to"

"But…"

Words failed me.

We both looked at each other and laughed. We must have sounded like lunatics. When I calmed down, Eureka looked worried.

"Renton, there was actually one thing that didn't make sense to me"

"What was that?" I enquired, while seriously hoping it wasn't what Florence had suggested. Eureka took a deep breath.

"I- I don't know how I would calculate the right day to have children" she said, a little more pitchy than normal "I don't think my body works exactly the same way a girls does"

My pupils turned to mere dots as a million things got muddled up in my head at the same time. Florence may have been right, after all.

"Mischa will be able to help" I said, while all the more getting curious of how the Scubs had designed Eureka "We can sort it out some other time"

After we had washed the dishes, we returned to the table. Eureka handed me the phone.

"You do it, Renton"

I looked down. The Caller ID name had been labelled as "Hottie Holland". I laughed, and clicked call. This wasn't nearly as nerve racking as ringing my grandfather. Holland and I were on fairly good terms now. When the line picked up, there was a lot of noise in the background.

"Who the hell is this number? Shut up, guys, I've got a phone call!"

Then Hollands gruff voice became clearer.

"Holland speaking. You better not be the press again"

"Holland, its Renton"

"RENTON!?'

I heard some banging noises and shouting from the background. Then a distant 'Shut up!'.

"Just to double check, what's my partner's name?"

"Talho" I said, feeling slightly amused by the fuss "How are you?"

Holland laughed "Let's leave me for later – how are you?"

"I'm okay. Eureka and I are in Nagusami for a break"

"Guys, they're in Nagusami!" Holland yelled, and then his voice returned to normal "Uh-huh. What else?"

"Are you trying to come get us?" I demanded. Holland growled.

"Come on, Renton, don't tell me you're rejecting Talho and I's invitation?"

"N-no" I stuttered "but…"

"But what?" Holland's voice quietened "You don't seem yourself, Renton. Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine" I lied "When and where is this baby shower?"

"It's on the Gekko, of course" Holland exclaimed "We've been going everywhere in this thing, finding temporary work wherever we go. It's good fun. Don't worry, it'll be a while until we travel your way"

"How long would you say 'a while' is?"

"3 months"

"3 months?!"

"Why are you so mad? One moment you're 'Don't come get us', now you're angry it's three months away?"

"I dunno" I paused "Is Miss Mischa there?"

"Talho, get Mischa! This conversation isn't over"

I sighed in relief, as the sound of footsteps entered the earpiece. Then, Mischa's mature voice entered the speaker.

"Good to hear from you, Renton. How's Eureka doing?"

"S-She's okay" I hesitated. How much should I explain? "I think its better I give her the phone"

I handed the phone to Eureka, whose face lit up.

"Marsha! Yes, I'm doing well. What? Oh. Um, well you see…. When Renton and I return to Bellforrest, we were hoping to eventually have children. The only problem is I don't know how it would all work for someone like me…. Yes… uh-huh… I understand, that would be great"

Eureka moved the earpiece away temporarily.

"She's going to help me, Renton" she smiled, overjoyed "I'm so happy"

"That's great" I said. Eureka listened to the phone, and then tossed it back to me.

"What did you need Mischa for?" Holland asked. I froze.

"Nothing"

"Nothing, my ass. Come on. Fess up"

"No way. Tell me about Talho."

"She's fine. No issues at all. I'm nervous about the baby, but yeah, we know it's a girl now."

"That's wonderful"

"It is" Holland said shortly "so if you want to get us something for the baby shower, most people have already pitched in for clothes, and help pay for the ultrasounds. Talho and I were thinking perhaps you could get us a years worth of nappies"

"Nappies?" I groaned "Are you serious?"

"You know how poor I am!" Holland roared "We haven't found anywhere to stay yet either. It's all too busy and people are stupid. Damn, I hate the press. Sounds like they haven't found you, though?"

"No" I felt proud of myself for achieving something Holland didn't "One guy here, Florence, came up with an awesome cover story for us"

"Impressive" Holland admitted "Good job, Renton."

"Thanks. Congrats on being a Dad, too"

There was a pause.

"Thank you. Who's number is this anyway?"

"Annie. She's a girl who lives here. Don't call her, she's a huge fan"

"Thanks for the warning. Oh, I have to go. So Renton, we'll find you at Nagusami. We'll keep in touch. Remember – nappies. Parents need all the help they can get. Say hi to Eureka for me"

"I will. Have fun on your travels" I said.

The conversation didn't last much longer than that. I was both relieved and nervous about this new piece of information.

"We need to buy a years' worth of nappies, pay off Florence's clothes, and figure out how long we can stay here, within 3 months. I don't know how we can do it"

"I'll talk to Miss Cooper tomorrow" Eureka nodded "Don't worry about it


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **

The next morning passed in a blur. I got dressed in the blink of an eye, made breakfast, packed my lunch, gave Eureka a kiss goodbye, and head out the door. It was almost step-by-step the same routine as yesterday. Florence was the one falling behind this time.

"Dude, wait for me!" he blurted out, jumping as he struggled to put on his shoe. I grinned at him.

"Don't annoy Holland, okay Annie?" I called, throwing her a wink. I didn't have time to add in extra words. I was determined to make today better than yesterday, and that meant starting with a positive attitude and on time. I spotted the sleep deprived face of that 13 year old before Florence shut the door.

He caught up with me, fairly quickly.

"You're awfully enthusiastic" he said, gulping down canned coffee as we went.

"I'm just excited that I'm going to learn and achieve so much today"

"I wish I had your childlike vibrancy" he said. "Hopefully it won't wear off for a while"

"What do you mean?" I asked. Florence shrugged, and he didn't answer.

I looked up at the sky, and was saddened to see none of the Skyfish had appeared yet.

"Do you think you may go back to University, Florence?"

He looked sincerely gratified that I'd asked the question, but surprised as well. I didn't really understand it.

"I'll go back next year" he said "I'm just helping Mum pay off the mortgage in the meanwhile. Dad sends her money, but it's still nice to help each other out"

"Why don't you move out of home?" I asked. Florence shrugged.

"It's pretty hard to find a place in this hole. It's so small most places are taken, and lots of properties got destroyed with the war and all that. It's not uncommon for shared houses or apartments to store more people they can actually fit. I don't know how you and Eureka will have much luck, unless you move to a different town"

_Maybe Bell Forrest is where we'll have to go, after all._ I thought. It didn't upset me anymore, but I never considered how difficult it could be to find places to live. I thought money could allow you to do anything. That marked the first thing I learnt today.

* * *

Mr Akino was drinking hot chocolate when I arrived.

"Good morning, Calvin" he passed me a marshmallow "This will get you through open"

This time, carrying stock and following business protocol was more familiar. I was able to do things quicker, more efficiently and ask fewer questions. My nerves had lessened significantly from yesterday, and I had more energy. It was incredible that in a 24 hour period, _Bend a Board_ had turned from intimidating to welcoming. I found I smiled at customers more, as I got more confident at answering their enquiries. When 'disagreeable scum' as Gramps liked to call them, appeared, I behaved like I always did. Step back, and let Grandpa do the work. Except this time, it wasn't my Grandpa, it was Mr Akino, someone whom cared and respected me.

"Great job, Calvin" he said, patting me on the shoulder again "I'm about to get Banana bread from _Coffee Addiction_, would you like some?"

"I'll pass" I said, going pink in the cheeks "Maybe some other time though"

"Rightio, but you're missing out!"

Another few thousand yen later, I decided to skip the detour to the grocery store. I chewed on my protein bar, determined to be energetic enough to talk to Eureka.

I was starting to feel work was a lot like school. My daily schedule was similar – get up early in the morning, pack lunch, work hard, and go home. The upside to working is that you got money, which came with independence. The downside was the longer hours and smaller lunch breaks. I decided that the two seemed to cancel each other out. You trade one good thing, for one bad one. In some ways too, it was more fun.

Eureka jumped into my arms, and I forced myself to stay awake. It worked, for at dinner, Miss Cooper set down the final verdict.

"I've decided that the two of you can stay here until that baby shower comes along. If we make it say, 9200 a week to cover some of the mortgage, bills and food, is that fair?"

Eureka and I bowed "Thank you very much!"

I reached for Eureka's hand under the table, grateful for our luck.

Annie wasn't following the conversation. Florence punched the table.

"That's a better deal than I get"

The highlight of the evening for Annie, it seemed, was the thought of bleaching my hair. After we'd stacked the dishes back in their original positions, she almost yanked my arm out of its socket.

"Now I can fix up Renton's hair!" Annie proclaimed, and we bashed into people as she squished past. I'll admit I wasn't entirely enthusiastic about this idea, but I trusted Annie to do my hair more than I trusted Eureka or myself.

"See you after, guys" I called, re-orientating myself to the bathroom. Annie was quick and smart about her set up. She pulled out a basin from near the bathtub, placed a town around my shoulders, and sat me on the chair.

"Just lay back and let me work my magic."

"Um…" I gulped. I wasn't used to having my hair washed like this. Annie detached the sink head, and guided warm water over my scalp. Already tired from work, I felt the tension in my shoulders ebb away.

Like a true hair stylist, she shampooed my hair, rinsed, carefully combed my hair, folded foils in, and, surprisingly, started to massage the remainder of my scalp with what I thought was conditioner.

"Wow, you're really good at this, Annie!"

I glanced at her through the mirror, but she wouldn't look at me.

"It's my pleasure" her nails dug into my head for a moment "How is it you're still a virgin? Florence started getting it on with girls when he was 14"

I almost head-butted her I was so startled.

"I don't think it's that simple" I mused. "I mean, I don't see you with stars in your eyes"

Annie snorted "Please. Boys are stupid. Even you…"

I frowned. Annie's fingers in my hair slowed, and I felt her tremble. There were no tears or anger, just hopelessness. There was emptiness about her tone when she spoke.

"What can I make of my life?" Annie asked, "A few months ago, I thought there wouldn't even be school anymore. Now it's like everyone's trying to pretend this worldwide chaos didn't happen"

"I still don't know what I want to do" I admitted. Annie tried to wipe her eyes with her elbow.

"You don't count" Annie said, eyes shining "I thought, maybe I can do something cool like Gekkostate, because Renton's nothing special, and I'm about as interesting as the ceiling. But I feel like an idiot now I've met you and realized how amazing you are. It's no wonder you got to experience such an opportunity. I really admire you. I hope I can be that awesome so I can have cool life experiences"

"You will, if you work hard" I nodded "I'm sure of it"

"Really?" Annie asked.

"I'm not lying. Besides, you've got a lot of time to think about it."

"I hope it's that simple" Annie murmured, begrudgingly.

After a few more minutes, she removed the foils. When the final product was revealed, Annie's eyes opened wide, and she fainted. It was like the 'tough guy' clothes all over again. I sighed.

"Florence!" I called.

He arrived in a flash, and sighed.

"God damn it Annie" he said, and he picked her up off the floor "Looks good, dude. I dig it"

"Thanks" I replied, not really knowing what that meant. I observed the white patch in the mirror, surprised it didn't make me look like Grandpa. I frowned, playing with my hair.

_I hope Eureka likes it_, I thought.

* * *

Eureka reappeared after I'd brushed my teeth. She smiled.

"You look nice, Renton" she said.

From the look in her eyes, I knew she meant something more, but she didn't pursue it. At least, not until we were snuggled up in bed again…. She gave me so many strong kisses it was hard to believe it was her. Trying not to suffocate due to a blocked nose, I ran a hand through her hair. She pressed up against me, and uttered words I did not expect to hear.

"I think I want you, Renton' she whispered.

My heart raced beyond anything I knew so far. I stared intently into her eyes, and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, Eureka" I said, disheartened "I know you want to, and I want to, but I think we should wait a little longer. I don't really know what I'm doing and I would like to be better than that for you"

"I understand. Thank you." Eureka nodded "It's important to go at our own pace."

"Thank you" I grinned. I was so relieved she liked my hair, and was impressed that she was staring at it.

"This hair cut is a little weird for me, but I'll get used to it over time"

And over time, I did. It took a while for the hair cut to meld into my self-perception. I kept getting surprised when I looked in mirrors because I didn't expect the white portion to be there. With Annie's help, I learnt to dye Eureka's hair for her, when her green roots began to show.

At work and around town, talk about how I looked like Renton Thurston slowly disappeared, and I was proud I could live a somewhat normal life. As the weeks passed I started to behave like a robot, but feel and think like a human. I became a creature of habit, and it was bizarre and sometimes surprising. If I thought too much about other things, I would have completed a task and not even noticed. These sorts of patterns would rarely happen at school because the material you learned was always different. It was weird, Sis, like I was becoming an entirely new species.

Eureka breezed through her work like I thought she would. She was always excited when she got home, because the other receptionists had educated her about recipes, clothes, sewing and gardening. In her free time, she liked to read Annie's old publications of Ray-Out and listen to music. For myself, I often talked to Mr Akino about what it's like to be an adult, lifting, taxes and the economy. I read the newspaper a lot, and wondered why I hadn't before.

Even though both our work was temporary, the timing was almost perfect. My work finished a few days beforehand, and Eureka's work finished a week afterwards.

* * *

It was nostalgic to bow Mr Akino goodbye. Within a 3 month period, he had become a cherished friend. It felt surreal as he placed my last pay into my hands.

"I'm going to miss you" Mr Akino said "You'll be going back to your home town?"

"Yes, I think so" I said "I may look for some other place to live, but it's been a pleasure working for you"

"As to you, sonny. Good luck with your next stage of life"

Mr Akino hugged me, and more than ever I was reminded of my Dad. I thought with a hint of sadness, if Dad had hugged me in the past, it would have felt like this. Rough, yet warm, comforting and smelling of cologne.

"If you can hand in the uniform tomorrow, it would be great. You're welcome to work back here whenever you like"

"Thanks, sir" I said.

I never thought I'd feel sad, Sis, to leave a town where I had been pretending to be someone else. But the truth was - I had never felt more at home in my life. This is the sort of lifestyle I would like to lead.

Eureka also seemed sad to leave her job.

"I'm going to be able to cook a lot more things on the Gekko" Eureka said, tossing a stir fry together "I may also be able to help Holland and Talho"

_Perhaps_, I thought. I wasn't really sure what was going to happen from this point on. But we would figure it out, just like we did with this.

At that moment, Annie screamed and came rushing into the room.

"Holland's calling!" she said, jumping up and down "Answer it!"

"He's early" I said disapprovingly, and I took the phone off her.

"Renton here" I said. Holland roared.

"Where in the God's of Nagusami are you?!"

I jumped, taken-aback by his yelling.

"Where are you?" I asked. Holland sighed.

"We've parked the Gekko just outside the border where people can't find us. Can we meet you somewhere?"  
"…How about the post office?" I suggested.

"DONE" Holland yelled, and he hung up. I returned the phone to Annie, slightly sad I would probably never get to hold it again.

"It appears we're leaving" I said.

"Now?!" Eureka gasped.

"Now" I nodded. I turned to Florence and bowed.

"Thank you for all your clothes and hospitality!"

Florence nodded. Everyone was in a rush to think.

"Pleasure dude. Hey, do you want your old stuff back?"

"It's okay" I said, jumping to near our futon and picking up our belongings "Give it to Annie"

Annie squealed, and she jumped around.

"I get to keep Renton's jumper"

She hugged me, I ran a hand through her hair, and Eureka turned the gas stove off.

"Renton" Eureka said firmly "Where are they?"

"We're meeting them at the post office" I explained, and I handed over a bag of her belongings "Florence, can you give my work uniform back?"

"Yes, mine too?" Eureka said. Florence nodded. He quickly wrote something on a piece of paper and passed it to me. It was a phone number.

"No worries. You know you can come back anytime, right?"

"Yes, you were a pleasure to accommodate" Miss Cooper said, playing cards at the table.

Eureka and I looked at each other, than bowed again.

"Thank you very much"

We threw our shoes on and ran out the door, both excited and anxious to see the others. The cool night air whipped our faces, as moonlight highlighted our features in a way lamps couldn't. Eureka grinned.

"I can't believe it!" she said.

"I know" I yelled "I can't believe how amazing it's been"

We followed the route we knew so well, heading off into the marketplace. It was lit by cafés and restaurants filled with customers. Panting, we skidded to a halt outside the post office. A black gloved hand grabbed my shoulder, not 5 minutes later. I jumped.

"What the?"

"Shh!" I recognized that infliction anywhere. It was Moondoggie. He was wearing a hooded jacket "Come with me"

Eureka and I nodded, and we walked behind him, trying not to cause too much commotion.

"We need to get Nirvash" Eureka whispered. Moondoggie nodded.

"Lead the way"

We walked nonchalantly through the town, mentally saying our final goodbyes. Luckily, it didn't look like anyone saw us sneak out of the area. It was hard finding our way through the trees in the dark, but it was manageable. When we were out of earshot, Moondoggie spoke.

"You guys look so different. It's crazy to see you again. Lots of people thought you'd died"

"Really?" Eureka asked. Moondoggie nodded.

"We have to get back quick, or dinner will all be gone" he said unhappily.

I chuckled. It was just like Holland to leave Moondoggie to do the jobs nobody else wanted to do. Hopefully now I was returning the job wouldn't be passed onto me. I stopped, as I spotted the familiar broken branches. Eureka whispered out.

"Nirvash"

Silent and smoothly as Skyfish in the sky, the gigantic robot creature emerged from underneath the sand, looking good as new.

"Holy crap" Moondoggie marvelled. I smiled.

"Nirvash, we're sorry" Eureka said, as she climbed up onto Nirvash. I turned to Moondoggie.

"What's the plan?"

Moondoggie hesitated.

"Eureka, stay with Nirvash. I'll take Renton to the Gekko, and then we'll come find you"

Eureka nodded "Right"

It was just like old times, running through the trees, evading some enemy. I had gotten unfit over the past few months, and it showed.

"Hurry up, Renton" Moondoggie commanded. I gritted my teeth.

"I'm trying"

We weaved and turned for what felt like 5 minutes, and Moondoggie slowed down. I gasped and tried to regain my breath. A familiar pair of blaring lights appeared. The Gekko stood behind, waiting for me. I gripped on tight to the sunglasses case in my pocket, in the clothes Florence had picked for me, and decided I wanted those memories to stay. Even as the wind from the motors blowed my hair out of its style, I would not let it erase the times I had spent here.

As much as I wanted to give the impression of calm and collected, I couldn't do it. The sides of my mouth split in a wide, toothy grin, and I realized how much I had missed the Gekko in all its nasty quirkiness.

As the ramp drew nearer, none other than Holland stood at the entrance.

"Welcome back, Thurston" He appeared more light-hearted than I'd ever seen him, but catch up would have to wait "Now tell me how we find Eureka"

* * *

It was amazing, but the Gekko had not changed much since we had been away. If anything, it was messier. Boxes lay scattered everywhere, including lots of baby-like gadgets and empty pizza boxes. Like usual, Talho was sitting at the commanders seat, but it was pushed back further than it usually was.

"What's going on?" she said. Her belly was enormous. Holland pointed.

"Follow that light" he said

I blinked, and squinted. He was right. A small, blinking green light was in the distance.

The Gekko hovered off the ground, and slowly moved towards it. This would take a little while to do in silence.

An empty shock filled me as I noticed a lot of the usual positions were occupied with different people. Hap, Stoner and Matthieu were sitting at some of the lower controls. Their taste in clothes had changed a little, and they were slightly tanned, but it was nothing I hadn't seen before. Where did the older crew members go?

"Renton, nice to see ya" Hap grinned, Matthieu nodded, indicating a similar sentiment.

I turned around, and was faced with a smaller group than I was used to, but thankfully they were wide eyed and smiling. Moondoggie and Gidget gave me thumbs up. Hilda gave a small wave. I caught eyes with Mischa, and she winked at me. I blushed. She must be the only person on the Gekko who knew Eureka and I's plans. Now that I had left the Cooper household behind, a new type of emptiness roared inside me, as I would have to face these new challenges, and adapt to an unconventional life again.

Holland's footsteps approached. He was dressed more professionally than he usually would. It seemed like he was starting to embrace the role of fatherhood. His eyes narrowed.

"You promised me nappies" he said, grimly "I see nothing"

"I did bring something!"

I bowed, and handed Holland a gift voucher "We couldn't carry that much, so we decided to get you a voucher with the right amount of money on it instead"

"Excellent" Holland grinned. He pat me on the head, a familiar gesture "I'm all set"

"Holland, are you extorting Renton for money?" Talho demanded, as she swerved slightly.

"No, Talho" Holland said, and he put a finger of shush to his lips "Just catching up"

Talho cringed "Sorry, baby kicking again"

She lost control of the Gekko for the moment, and Moondoggie rolled his eyes.

'Not again" I heard him mutter to Gidget, who slapped him.

"You're gonna miss it!" I yelled, "Slow down!"

Even though we were hovering, Talho was still disorientated. She slammed her hand down on a button, and the Gekko stopped abruptly. We swayed, regained our balance and watched intently. Like re-watching a familiar sunset, the Nirvash lit up and flew over.

"Open the bridge!" Talho yelled. Hap pressed a button.

"Done"

The sound of the ramp lowering entered my eardrums, and Holland walked out to greet Eureka. I smiled, glad they would get some time to talk, if only for half a minute.

Talho sighed "God, I haven't had that much adrenaline in a while. Wow! Eureka!"

The next thing that happened was amazing. There was so much love in the room I'd forgotten I'd ever left. Hugs and smiles surrounded me, and Eureka's face depicted one of joy. Gidget gasped.

"Eureka, what did you do to your hair?"

"It was a disguise." She smiled "Don't you like it?"

"No, it's lovely" Gidget nodded "You should keep it that way."

"Your hair is interesting, Renton" Hilda said, and she touched my hair "who did it?"

"It was the recommendation of a store clerk" I said, blushing. Eureka ran up to the main deck.

"This is incredible. Talho, congratulations on a baby girl"

Talho smiled "Thanks. We've been having trouble thinking of names. If you have any ideas, let me know"

"Definitely"

I wished to catch Eureka's eye, but she was too busy staring at Talho's belly. She looked from Talho, to Holland and blushed, smiling mischievously. I think I knew what she was thinking. It was interesting she had never considered it before, but I'll admit, what two people did in their bedrooms was the sort of thing I don't want to imagine.

A large, nobly hand rested on my shoulder, and I flinched. This time it wasn't Moondoggie. It was Mischa.

"Would you like me to talk to Eureka now, Renton?" she asked, under her breath "I'm not sure how long you'll be staying"

I nodded "Absolutely"

I watched, feeling a strange sense of justice, as Mischa walked over to Eureka and whispered to her. I looked around, hoping others wouldn't notice, but I was just kidding myself. Holland glared at me, Talho raised an eyebrow, and Hilda grinned. I shuffled my feet, nervously, but I knew I had done no wrong. All those adults saying I'm childish… everyone has their childish qualities. I think it's just a matter of how well you're able to still think like an adult, and be self-aware. The two ladies walked away, caught up in chatter.

"Do you mind telling me what Mischa wants to talk to Eureka for?" Holland murmured under his breath. I turned, and stared at him.

"I don't expect you to understand, considering how you've treated me in the past"

I had planned to walk away, but Holland stopped me. He grabbed my arm.

"I'm asking because I want to help" he said, and his voice softened "So is there anything I can do?"

I didn't know what inspired me to do it, but I hugged Holland. It shocked everyone else, because a weird silence fell over the room.

"I'm so scared Holland' I murmured, and I buried his face in his shirt. He was no Mr Akino, or my Dad, for sure, but I could pray he would be comforting. He was going to be a father soon after all. He rested a hand cautiously on my head.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Holland muttered "you know, I don't want you to hate me by forcing you"

I looked up at him, and stepped away, suddenly feeling foolish.

"I just…"

I looked to Talho, desperately, hoping she could read my mind, hoping anyone could, but there was no chance. I heard Holland grind his teeth.

"Let's go to another room" Holland said, "I can make you a coffee"


	8. Chapter 8

_Author notes:_ for those who are following, there will be a little delay with the next chapters. I'm just trying to confirm a plot point from AO so I don't make a mistake.

* * *

**Chapter 8: **

Holland brushed past the Gekko crew, and stopped in his tracks.

"You coming or not?"

I ran up to his side, and we made our way down the corridor.

"Holland…" I murmured, knowing I was going to sound stupid "Where are Ken-Goh and those guys?"

The vacant, spotless rooms unnerved me. It wasn't just Eureka's kids who were missing from the picture.

Holland's shoulder twitched.

"The Gekko is slowly disbanding"

"They're _what_?" I gasped. Holland turned. The look in his eyes was patronizing.

"Did you really think they'd stick around forever?"

"N-no, b-b-but…"

"We can't afford it anymore, Renton." Holland interrupted "When the baby arrives, Talho and I won't have the time or resources required to maintain this lifestyle. To be honest, I'm surprised the crew isn't smaller. There's nothing beyond social interaction motivating them to stay. I guess it shows how close we are. Gekko's original purpose has been fulfilled. Now, we move on"

_Moving on is scary,_ I wanted to say. From the moment I finished of elementary school, my interests had revolved around Gekkostate, and Holland himself. They strengthened my hobbies and inspired me to do better. Now it was gone I had to continue walking on my own two feet, like I had for the past 3 months.

Despite this knowledge, remorse pooled my insides. I guess I thought Holland would provide me with answers, like he had unknowingly in my childhood. Now it only left me with a heavy weight in my stomach.

"I'm sorry, Renton" Holland said, a lot more compassionately than anything he'd said so far "It's just the natural order of things. We've got so much of our lives to lead; it would be foolish to confine it to one location"

"Yeah, I know" I said, coming to terms with the sadness "You're absolutely right"

The most I'd seen of Holland and Talho's room were glimpses through cracks in the door, so it was strange to see it in full. It had a nice bed and desk. A cot, towels and baby clothes were stacked in a corner. The most confusing addition was a coffee machine.

"Sit" Holland said.

You would have laughed, Sis, but I was seriously wondering when Holland started to make coffee for himself. I sat down on the bed.

"Don't kick me if It tastes like dirt" Holland said, as he put hot water on to boil "I've been told I'll need coffee for when the baby comes"

"Why would you feed a baby coffee?" I asked. Holland stamped his feet, and I could tell he had just resisted insulting me.

"I'm preparing myself for the upcoming storm of endless sleep deprivation" then he said quietly "idiot"

There it was, familiar Holland. Somehow, I found this funny.

"You've been thinking about this, haven't you?"

"Duh!" Holland said. He ground coffee beans like he wanted to beat it to a pulp "I can't afford to screw up. If I screw up, my girl will be a screw up. I don't want two of me running around"

I laughed "That would be unfortunate"

Holland growled, and he poured hot water in a mug and began to froth milk.

"You've become a real smart ass, you know that?" Holland said, a little calmer now "I don't remember you being like this"

"Neither do I" I said "It just happened automatically. I think I know a little bit more about me now"

"The break did you good, then?" he said. I nodded.

"Yeah"

Holland poured milk into the mug, and brought it over to me.

"Drink up, kiddo" he said. I grinned.

"Drink up, old man"

Holland grinned sneakily back, and he hit me on the arm.

"Did something bad happen to Eureka?" he asked "You didn't do anything stupid?"

I screwed up my face. This time my sense of humour vanished "Come on, Holland. I'm not THAT stupid"

Holland laughed "Yeah you are. Seriously though, what happened?"

I took a sip of coffee. I had grown accustomed to its bitter taste at the Cooper household, and it was nostalgic for that reason. I fixed my gaze on its hovering steam.

"I guess you could say I asked her to marry me"

"WHAT?" Holland asked, and jumped a few inches away from me "Are you insane?!"

"No!" I yelled, and I glared at him "I'm just doing what's right for me"

"Whatever, kid" Holland's eyes narrowed to slits, and he pouted "Did she say yes?"

I grinned sheepishly "Maybe"

"ARG!"

Holland racked his brains, messing up his hair. I laughed.

"Calm down, old man. I don't see how this affects you at all"

Holland took a deep breath.

"You're right" he locked his hands together and stared at the ceiling "Why'd you do it?"

"Why?" I gulped down more coffee. This is the part that would sound the most reckless of all. "Eureka wants babies"

"Oh, for God's sake" Holland's face fell into his hands "not Eureka"

"You seem upset" I noted. Holland groaned.

"I'm so dense. I should have seen this coming. First comes love, and then comes marriage…"

"Then comes the baby in the golden carriage" I finished. We both stared at each other, and pointed.

"You know that rhyme!?" we yelled. Holland stuttered.

"Diane quoted it from an old children's book"

"She used to read me that storybook!"

We finished our little bout of excitement and calmed down.

"Is that your inspiration?" Holland asked "A storybook?"

"NO!" I yelled "I just think its best we wait until we're more grown up. That's why I've spread it out so much. Not because of my sister. That's gross"

"When's the wedding?" Holland asked. I shrugged.

"I dunno"

Holland chuckled "You know you're supposed to know, right?"

"N-n-no"

"I didn't see an engagement ring on her finger, either"

"I haven't bought her one yet" I yelled. Holland laughed.

"You really are spreading this out. Well, be sure to invite me when you do. Otherwise I really will hate you forever"

He looked at me seriously, and then smiled.

"Whatever you felt the need to hug me for" he began, tossing his hair back in a smug way "I'm sure Mischa will tell me later"

"Jerk" I muttered.

Holland walked out, as casually as he had walked in. He sent me a peace sign, and he didn't hear when I said.

"Thanks for coffee"

* * *

As I walked out, Mischa waved a hand from down the corridor.

"Come here, Renton"

My heart rocketed at light speed. I spun around, and thought of a hundred things at once.

"A-Are you sure?" I asked. Mischa nodded.

"Of course, dear"

I gulped, my heart playing a drum solo. All the previous experiences in that room, I had been eager to know what lay in its shadows. Now, I dreaded it. The mechanics of putting one foot in front of the other felt slower than normal, and my senses to vision, sound and touch had temporarily strengthened. I hoped good news was afoot.

Mischa noticed how worried I was.

"Eureka's in perfect condition" she said, happily "In fact, she's more evolved then us humans. The Scubs certainly knew what they were doing when they made her"

My eyes widened, and my spirits lifted. What on earth was she talking about?

I turned back to Holland, but he had left already.

_Hopefully he won't spread the word to everyone in the Gekko,_

My stomach flipped as I realized there had never been exceptions in the Gekko when it came to gossip. It's what they thrived on to survive instead of food. I sighed, and my heartbeat felt like it flat lined, as I approached the curtain. Eureka was lying on a table, with ultrasound gel on her stomach. For some reason, this made me want to kiss her, for she was beautiful no matter what was happening with her body. She could be horribly deformed and it wouldn't matter to me. Her eyes lit up with sparkles.

"Renton, I'm so happy" she grinned "It's not going to be a problem at all!"

"What do you mean?" I asked, and I quickly turned to Mischa for reassurance.

"I've taken a few different scans of Eureka to make sure" she explained, and she brought up a few detailed pictures on the screen. I tried not to get embarrassed as I looked at the insides of Eureka. Mischa, being a woman of science, didn't shed any signs of surprise. She pointed.

"In a normal human, girls are born with a certain number of eggs, which gradually get ticked off month by month as by the process you should know well"

She looked at me sternly, to make sure I wasn't dense, and I nodded, the humiliation overwhelming me.

"In Eureka, it appears to be quite different"

She pointed at another picture to demonstrate her point.

"Eureka does not have an obvious reservoir of ovum. As you can see, what would be fallopian tubes in a human, she has none of. Instead, it appears her body has, for the lack of a better word, sprouted an egg; and a readied thickened uterus lining from scratch, perhaps, to ensure optimal quality of her offspring"

"Amazing" I said, "so does that explain why she doesn't umm…"

Mischa knew what I was going to say "Yes, Eureka doesn't have a monthly cycle because her body is a lot more intelligent than ours. It's almost like it has created a nest at the precise time it needs to. The Scubs are obviously intelligent enough to detect such changes in her life, possibly from the new patterns of her endocrine system"

"Um… does that mean her body is able to tell I'm here… if that makes sense?"

"In simple terms, yes" Mischa looked over the scans again "No doubt it's an incredible design, I would have to study Eureka more to narrow down details, but one could assume this garden is not likely to fall apart until a seed is planted, and crumbles away by natural order of things. These cells look like they are more than a month old, and by our standards they should have imploded by now."

I looked at the ground, as I felt hot and awkward.

"So um, Mischa… what does this mean for Eureka?"

"It means you probably don't need to time an inception date, and you probably won't need to go through a lot of the hardship us humans do"

"I didn't think it was difficult to have children in the first place, Mischa?"

Mischa chuckled, but she didn't make a comment.

"I'll say this, Renton. Having children isn't easy for everyone. In fact, plenty stay disappointed and broken inside for many years… myself included"

I didn't know what to say to her, Sis. I had never even considered Mischa had a life outside of the Gekko. Now I realize how stupid of a thought that is.

"I'm sorry, Mischa" Eureka said, and Mischa turned to her "I can't imagine how sad I would be if you'd said I couldn't have children"

Mischa looked up at the ceiling in wonder "Yes, it is often hard to describe. Quite earth shattering, really… it seems like you won't have a problem, but just to be sure, I would like to double check with Eureka before your wedding night"

She turned to me "Have you decided on a date yet?"

I blushed furiously "N-no"

Mischa smiled "Not to worry. When you have, let me know"

Sis, I don't think anyone on the Gekko would miss out on knowing.

"I wish you the best of luck" she bowed, and I rushed out. Part of me wanted to run away, but part of me was hopeful, even excited. Maybe this won't be so complicated after all.

* * *

When I reached the main deck, the Gekko crew rounded on me, and questions flew from every direction.

"What're you thinking?"

"Did you drink too much in Naugsami?"

"That's so romantic, Renton!" Came Gidget

"I hope you're doing the right thing" Hilda piped in. Talho took in a deep breath.

"SHUT THE HELL UP" she screamed. Everyone turned. She looked livid.

"For God's sake, guys, it's not your life and it's not your choice" she took a deep breath "Would it make any difference if he was a few years older, or would you still treat him like an idiot?"

I almost burst out crying due to the sheer relief of Talho's words. For once, someone had responded positively, apart from Gidget. She didn't count.

The crew muttered their apologies and walked away, bickering amongst themselves. I took a deep breath, and ran up to Talho.

"Thank you for defending me, Talho" I said. She laughed.

"Don't worry. I feel like I've been a mother for years. I'm gonna have no problem with this one"

She rubbed her belly, happily. I smiled.

"Is it weird to have a baby in there?" I asked. Talho laughed.

"Sorta. But I'm used to it now. Honestly, I want it to get the hell out already. My back really hurts"

"I'm sorry, Talho" I said. She cackled.

"From what I hear, you'll get to see all the perks one day, eh?"

She winked at me. I grinned.

"I find it amazing"

"So you should" Talho said bluntly "We aren't built this way for nothing, ya know?"

She lay back, pressed autopilot, and closed her eyes, resting. I sat beside her.

"Long day?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Nah. I feel like this all the time now. It's like the day decided to cut itself in half. I want to sleep as soon as I've had lunch"

"That's awful"

"It's alright. Holland lets me sleep as much as I want. He's sweet like that. Eureka's a lucky girl"

"Thanks"

Talho took a deep breath "You're gonna be…"

She sighed.

"Don't push yourself" I said. She opened her eyes, and an air of confusion poured over her features.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Talho's expression changed from blissful to cautious in half a second.

"That's not good" she mumbled. I hesitated.

"What isn't?"

Talho wasn't listening. She pushed herself out of her chair, and felt the seat beneath her.

"Not now" she groaned.

Amazed, I watched Talho heave herself up and waddle down the stairs to the main deck, keeping a tight grip on the handrails. I ran beside her, to offer balance.

"I'm fine, Renton" she insisted. I didn't leave her.

"You deserve rest" I said "What did you get up for?"

"You silly kid, my water just broke"

"Your…" I tried to put two and two together, and my insides plummeted. Next, a new type of terror washed over me. It was like a brand new emotion I had never experienced before. It was mingled with excitement, happiness and dread at the same time.

"But we haven't even had a baby shower yet!" I protested. Talho lost her nerve.

"Renton, it's not up to a Doctor what happens" she shouted. I felt a lump in my throat, as I saw the look in her eyes "It's not like a date on a calendar, you've got to be on guard. It's like an LFO that can crash land at any second"

I gritted my teeth. I felt dumber than ever. I ran in front.

"Everyone! Move out of the way!" I commanded, and the Gekko crew stared at me. "Talho needs to go to bed"

"Damn right I do" Talho muttered "But I bet I won't get sleep"

_I'm preparing myself for the upcoming storm of endless sleep deprivation… idiot. _

I understood now what Holland meant, at least part of it. Maybe I was a silly kid in a ship full of adults, but there was no reason why I couldn't help out. Everyone goes through this sometime, right?

Holland rushed out.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" he yelled. His facial features were twitching, and he looked mental.

"Holland, calm down" Talho said "The contractions don't hurt that much yet. Just relax and keep me company, okay?"

_Is 'go to bed' codename for upcoming baby or something? _I wondered, Talho and Holland must have their own ways of communicating.

Holland took a deep breath and nodded.

"I can do that, even if I'm useless at everything else"

The bickering Gekko crew behind me went silent. Holland yelled over my head.

"You know the drill" he said, with that familiar determined look in his eye "Leave us the hell alone!"

They nodded, and most of them dispersed. Moondoggie ran up to the control panel with Gidget, to take hold of their trajectory. Hilda remained.

"You don't need anything?" Hilda asked. Holland shook his head.

"Thanks, Hilda. We'll let you know when we need you"

She nodded and walked away. I was impressed with the amount of thought that had gone into this. Perhaps Mischa was right, and it required a lot more steps than I thought. I reached Holland.

"Get Eureka and Mischa to bring the required equipment to our bedroom" he said "Don't make me yell at you"

I nodded, too worried to give a comeback. I rushed through the corridor, as Talho finished plodding off to her room, and reached the place where Mischa and Eureka were. They had been talking amongst themselves the whole time.

"Um, Talho's water broke" I said blankly. Mischa understood immediately. She stood up and reached for some equipment. Eureka blushed, as she understood too. The book must have explained. Mischa turned to me.

"Help me carry these things, please"

We walked back to Talho's room, as quietly as we could, even though the equipment rattled and beeped. When we entered, Talho was sitting on the bed, eating a protein bar. Towels were set up underneath. She was breathing normally, and she smiled.

"Thanks guys" she said. I felt kind of amused to see Holland making coffee again. I put the things down, and reached Holland.

"Does it still taste horrible?" I asked. He nodded.

"Worse than ever"

Holland looked around and stared at Talho.

"Do you want them here?"

Talho shrugged "I like company. They're nice company"

Holland grumbled "If you're sure"

He sat on the counter, while Eureka and Mischa set up some contraptions and hooked them to the wall. I was wondering why they couldn't just do the birthing process in the medical room, but perhaps this was more comforting to Talho. I know that room always made me feel nervous, even when something life threatening wasn't happening. Talho cringed.

"Does it hurt much, Talho?" Eureka asked. Talho smiled.

"It's alright… it will get a lot worse eventually"

"Let us know when your contractions get closer together" Mischa said. Talho nodded.

"I feel like the baby was waiting for us to arrive' Eureka explained "Don't you agree, Renton?"

I jumped; startled people were paying attention to me at all.

"I suppose, but the whole thing confuses me"

Talho sighed, and she breathed deeply.

"Tell me about your time away, you two"

It was the perfect conversation starter, and it went for a very long time. By the time it was over, it was 12pm, and I wanted desperately to sleep. I saw Talho's moments of cringing slowly start to increase in frequency. Talho brushed a hand through my hair.

"Go to bed, sweetie" she said, tired herself "This process will take too long to bother with"

"I feel bad" I said "I should keep you company"

"That's Holland's job" Talho said with a wry smile "I'll call if need be"

She winked, and I knew by her attitude she was able to handle it. I turned to Eureka.

"Do you want to join me?"

Eureka looked sadly back.

"I'm sorry, Renton, but I'm going to stay. I want to be here with Talho"

"Okay" I bowed, and left.

It was strange falling asleep in my old Gekko room again. It was how I had started out, with no company or friends. Talho had been a bit eccentric and strange back then, but now she had grown into a very nurturing lady, soon to be a mum. I felt mystified, but also in awe of her. It was like a giant disconnect had appeared between us, a wall I couldn't climb over, but I wanted so desperately to know what was in her world. She seemed adult enough to explain, instead of putting me down.

Unsettled, I closed my eyes and the world around me vanished.

* * *

I was surprised to hear the chirping of birds, rustling of leaves, and generally, a peaceful silence when I awoke. Orientating myself, I realized it was 8:30 am. Was it morning already?

I rubbed my eyes, and made my way back to Talho's bedoom. I knocked. No one answered.

_Has something gone wrong?_ I wondered.

Cautiously, I creaked open the door.

"Uh, how's it going?" I asked.

I was surprised to see the room was mostly empty. Talho, Holland and Eureka weren't in the room. Instead, Mischa sipped tea, looking solemn.

"Talho's doing fine. She's just gone for a quick walk outside with Holland. Eureka's making breakfast"

Mischa laughed at my confused expression.

"While in the active stage of labour, it's helpful to keep moving and offer distractions"

I groaned "You mean it hasn't even started yet?"

Mischa shook her head "I'd have some breakfast now, if you can"

Sis, I had no idea of what was with babies, but I went to do just that. On the way, I stopped by the main deck. Gidget was sitting at the main control station, eating yoghurt. I noticed the Gekko wasn't moving. Trees and flowers were visible out the main window.

"Morning Renton!" she said, cheerfully. I sat down.

"Where are we?"

Gidget smiled "No clue. It's about 10 minutes from a big city though. Moondoggie landed us last night"

"It's very pretty out there" I noted. Gidget nodded.

"It sure is. I'm kind of scared to go out though. I don't want to get in the way"

I nodded, understanding her position. It was good to know the awkward disconnect wasn't an experience isolated to me.

"Holland told me about the Gekko splitting up" I said, sadly "What are you going to do?"

Gidget shrugged.

"Moondoggie and I were thinking of leaving the Gekko in the next city. There's no point staying here with a baby on board. We can't live off sleeping pills forever"

She had a point. I didn't know lots about babies but I knew they could cry a lot. Eureka's kids cried a lot and they weren't even newborns.

Gidget took a bite of yoghurt "Where are you and Eureka going to go?"

"I don't know" I frowned "I liked it in Nagusami, but there wasn't anywhere to live. I want to go back to Bellforest eventually, but I'd like to travel while I can and learn more about the world"

"I know what you mean" Gidget nodded "We should live life the way we want, and not worry about anyone else"

I thought back to Florence and his living situation, and a new dilemma dawned on me.

"How are Talho and Holland going to afford a baby if they're still looking for stable jobs?"

Gidget looked uncomfortable, and she whispered in my ear.

"They can't right now"

"WHAT?" I gasped.

"Don't yell!" Gidget pouted, exasperated "All of us have saved up and made our gifts for the Baby Shower as extravagant as possible, so we've helped as much as we can"

It was reassuring to know I wasn't the only one who had forked out a lot of money for a present.

"It really is a Gekkostate baby" I affirmed. Gidget grinned.

"Yeah! Isn't it cool?"

I smiled, in a serene and peaceful sort of way. It would be interesting to see how everyone else could cope with a little one on the ship. I thought Talho and Holland would juggle what they could, and Hilda, Eureka, Mischa, and maybe even some of the other boys would pitch in when other things needed to be done.

I hoped we could figure out what we were doing soon.

When I reached the kitchen, Eureka was eating toast. She waved.

"Hi Renton" she said, swallowing hard. "Here, I made some for you"

I had forgotten what slightly old Gekko toast tasted like, with orange marmalade. It was breakfast on a budget.

"How were things with Talho?" I asked. Eureka sat down beside me.

"Really nice. We talked amongst ourselves and played card games. Talho had to pause a few times, but it was still fun. She fell asleep when she got too exhausted to sit up"

"I didn't realize the process took such a long time"

Eureka shrugged "I don't know what to expect. I'm interested to see what happens next"

She pondered deeply for a moment. Her expression changed from pensive, to sad. She hugged me. I was overwhelmed with her warmth.

"Renton, after this"

She lowered her voice so even I could barely hear her.

"Come talk to Nirvash with me, okay?"

I recognized the urgency in her voice, and I nodded.

"Sure"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: **

After Eureka and I cleaned the dishes, we headed towards the garage, where Nirvash was located. Even though Eureka seemed a little over excited, I had to admit, even I was somewhat curious.

On the way, we encountered Hap, Stoner and Matthieu on a sofa, reading magazines.

"Yo, Renton" Stoner said. He was flicking through his camera.

"Hey guys" I let go of Eureka's hand. "So, uh… what are your plans for leaving the Gekko?"

The three men sighed. It's clear they had debated it amongst themselves many times.

"I don't know" Matthieu scratched his head "We've done work here and there, but nothing good has come up"

"I probably could have left anytime" Hap explained "but I want to stick with these guys because they're my friends"

"I'm going with the flow" Stoner said "I don't mind dealing with a baby in the meanwhile. Maybe I can write in Ray-Out about her"

"Oh yeah" Hap put a finger to his chin "Do we know the little squirts name, yet?"

We all shrugged. Eureka looked sad.

"I didn't believe Talho at first when she told me" Eureka said, and she bowed her head "This ship is dear to me. I've made so many beautiful memories. I don't want to say goodbye yet"

"Goodbyes are necessary for the soul to experience new life" Stoner nodded. Hap shook his head.

"I'm not surprised. You've known Holland longer than all of us"

"Where are you guys gonna go?" Matthieu asked.

Eureka and I looked at each other, fear in our hearts and heads. I didn't want to talk about this now. Neither, it seemed, did she.

"We'll let you know when we've figured it out" she said, and she bowed "But right now Renton and I are busy, so we'll see you later"

"Bye" Stoner said.

Eureka pulled me by the arm before I could utter a reply.

The garage looked the same as it always did. Nirvash was seated in its usual spot, sleeping. Eureka approached the giant robot, and put a hand on its pearly white coat.

"Nirvash, its Eureka. We've come to talk to you" she said. I watched as Nirvash's eyes lit up like a beacon. She looked down at us.

"Renton, it's a pleasure to see you at last" Nirvash said. I nodded.

"I missed you too, Nirvash. How have you been?"

"Firstly, before I explain how I entertained myself under the sand, introductions are in order. I am not the same Nirvash you learned to fly in" Nirvash explained "That Nirvash disappeared to another Universe with Master Norb, Sakuya, your sister, Diane, Adrock and others'

_How is that possible?_

I gaped. I turned to Eureka. She looked mildly surprised, and just as confused.

"What are you talking about?" Eureka asked.

"Are you trying to say the Nirvash Eureka and I piloted with the Gekko is not the same Nirvash that landed us on Nagusami?" I blurted out

"Correct" Nirvash said.

Confusion burst inside me, not unlike when I first discovered idiosyncrasies with Eureka.

"That's not even possible!" I yelled.

"I don't understand, either" Eureka agreed, having trouble processing the information "Y-You feel the same as the original Nirvash. It can't be true"

"I am simultaneously the original Nirvash, yet I am not. I am a copy of the same being, but the memories I am creating are separate to the original"

Eureka and I looked at each other, and Nirvash took it as a cue to explain.

"When we originally parted ways in the sky, we used the power of your love to travel amongst universes, searching for another path of evolution. You'd think other universes would be more fruitful and interesting, but on the contrary, we found nothing of use. Disappointed, we began to search inside ourselves. With understandings of love, we managed to reach the very limit of consciousness. It is a place where time ceases to have meaning, universes cross over, and the laws of physics can be bent. In other words, we discovered the power to do things one would not think possible"

"I see" Eureka began to pace the room "You found a means to experience reality in a way we can't"

"Yes" Nirvash said, and I was shocked with Eureka's insight "From this heightened land of consciousness, we are able to see all of time and space. Overblown with curiosity, we stumbled upon your future, and to correct it, we decided certain measures had to be put in place."

"What do you mean? Is something bad going to happen?" I demanded, getting increasingly worried.

Nirvash hesitated "Master Norb, Sakuya, Adrock and Diane decided this was the best course of action. The Nirvash you know split itself into multiple copies, and spread itself throughout time and space, in order to assist those who need it the most. So, this is the first time we officially meet. Nice to meet you"

Eureka and I were both equally stunned. The silence was numbing.

"We're sorry for leaving you under the ground, Nirvash" Eureka asked "It must have been lonely"

"I am not capable of being bored" Nirvash said "I meditated for 3 months, and both, watched, and intervened, at various locations of your destiny, through the other copies. We are the same mind, yet we are separate beings"

I tried to take in this mumbo jumbo, but it was a little too much all at once.

"How many of you are there?" I asked, growing sceptical now. Perhaps three months under the ground made Nirvash delusional.

"I cannot say" Nirvash said. I grit my teeth.

"Can you tell us what will happen in the future?!"

"Your destiny is yours alone. The paths you will take are the ones that need to occur. Rest assured that no matter what happens: we are on your side"

"What kind of crap are you talking about!?" I raised my voice, starting to get frustrated "What's going to happen?"

"Renton, Stop!" Eureka pleaded, and she held me around the waist "Don't you see? Nirvash is just trying to help us. Isn't that right?"

"You will understand as your destiny unfolds …" Nirvash said "Just know we will protect you and your loved ones. Your fate is not one of destruction"

I pulled away from Eureka and gave Nirvash a hearty kick. I didn't understand why I was so angry, but instead of feeling happy of this news, I felt fearful. It seemed, these Nirvash had altered the structure of something I didn't understand. It seems like there was some bigger plan going on here, and I didn't like it. There were too many factors outside my control. I could only stand back and watch. Eureka gasped.

"Renton, what are you doing?"

I breathed heavily, but still felt the impulse to punch somebody.

"Are you saying you're a God, Nirvash?" I asked "Then stop the bad thing from happening! I mean, if you can make copies of yourselves, it can change, right?"

"Incorrect" Nirvash said "We Enlightened Ones can only influence the course of events, not change events themselves. If we could, it would upset the energy balance of the Universe. The rules that govern our world are still guided by a powerful sentient being, but it is not us. We only seek to help, and we are cautious of splitting our consciousness too much, in fear of starting the Limit of Questions. There's a balance in the Universe that must be obeyed, Renton. We cannot bend that rule"

"Whatever"

I scowled at Eureka. She looked disappointed in me.

"I'm going" I said. Eureka frowned.

"You can do what you like, Renton" she said "I won't be far behind"

I left Eureka alone deliberately, for the first time since we were on the beach of Earth.

* * *

Lunch was a lonely meal. Gidget wasn't a great encouragement, with 5 chocolate bar packets on the ground. I picked them up, and put them in the bin.

"How's Talho?" I asked, debating a relaxing sunbake "Do you know?"

Gidget shrugged. She was blushing and avoided my eye.

"I'm too scared to go near her" she said "I wouldn't know what to do even if I wanted to"

"Y-Yeah"

I was just about to walk out the door into the warm, mid-day sun, when Holland appeared out of nowhere, and pushed past me.

"Move it, brat!"

His hand stamped my sternum. I recoiled. Not a surprise to anyone, Hilda and Talho came in moments later. Talho was cringing; her face was screwed up in agony. Her knees shook, as her waddle became a stumble.

"Come on Talho, let's just get you to your room. It's 2 minutes away" Hilda murmured.

"It hurts too much" she moaned "I can't"

"Yes you can" Hilda said. Talho trembled. She bent over and clutched her stomach, groaning.

_Oh no,_ I thought, shrivelling up inside. I turned to Holland, but he was gazing, both stony and vulnerable at the floor. The Gekko, and everyone in it was obsolete to him.

Mischa came power walking to the scene.

"Come on Talho, you've got less than 10 meters to walk. Just wait for this one to subside"

Sis, it became clear to me that I knew a lot less than I thought about childbirth, and I actually paid attention in that class!

I'm pretty sure no one knew I was there. I had become temporarily invisible. Talho bit her lip.

"This is all your fucking fault!" she screamed, and I saw a vein pop in Holland's temple "You're such a fucking asshole! You…."

Heat rushed to my face. I stepped forward.

"Talho! Holland's done nothing wrong!"

"Shut up!" Talho screamed. Mischa shook her head, exasperated. She pulled me aside.

"Renton, this is normal reaction" she explained "Everyone experiences pain differently, and this is the most painful stage"

I grumbled, but in my mind I wanted to say: That's no excuse.

Like a death march, Mischa, Talho and Hilda slowly disappeared out of sight. For once in my life, I emphasized with Holland. I didn't like getting insulted either.

Sis, I wanted to behave a lot more adult at that moment. I wanted to offer words of inspiration, and a strong shoulder to cry on, but the scene before me was a blur, and I couldn't do a thing. As though karma hated my guts, Holland faced me, livid. A visible gob of spit flew as he spoke.

"Leave your smart ass comments for another time, Thurston"

I knew I was being irresponsible, stupid and weak. I was mad at Eureka, at the Nirvash, at Holland, and I was scared for Talho. I thought I knew what giving birth meant, but now my expectations had been thwarted. Eureka appeared on the scene, pushing hair out of her eyes.

"What should I do?" she asked business-like. Mischa turned to Talho.

"Who do you want to come with you?" she asked. Talho gritted her teeth.

"Everyone can go jump off a bridge!" she yelled, with a defining shriek of pain. Mischa sighed.

"We'll be right behind you"

I wanted to do something, Sis, I knew it in my heart. I was clueless and afraid. I was too afraid of causing trouble.

When the hustle and bustle vanished, Moondoggie put a hand on my shoulder.

"You did good, man" he said. I shook my head.

"I didn't" a lump in my throat grew painful "I was an idiot"

"If you're an idiot, then I am too" Gidget chimed in.

"Me too" Moondoggie said sadly. Hap, Stoner and Matthieu reached us.

"No one's died, right?" Matthieu asked. Stoner rolled his eyes.

"Is Little Miss Novak on the way?" Hap asked.

Gidget, Moondoggie and I nodded in unison. Hap laughed.

"Oh dear. We better keep clear of Mamma Bear"

"I don't wanna think about it" Matthieu wined. The boys shuddered.

I sighed, and turned to the control panel. I realized I didn't want to talk to anyone about it. I didn't want to do anything.

"I'll be back" I said.

Sis, I didn't go back. I hid in the bathroom for a good ten minutes, hoping to clear my head. Talho's tortured expression stirred in my brain, and the sounds she was emitting from the other room. Her features turned to Eureka, and I imagined her screaming at me, telling me what an idiot I was. If it had been Eureka waddling down there, I wouldn't have left her side for a minute. Even if it terrified me, it wouldn't be enough to pull me away. I clapped water on my face, and emerged, ready to see the truth.

As I approached Talho's room, mindless screaming filled my head. It was almost as loud as the chatter and craziness coming from in the room. I knocked, sweat on my knuckles. Eureka answered after a few seconds. Her expression was stony and cold.

"Come in" she said bluntly, and I did.

Talho gasped. She was sweating all over. Her face was red, and she was certainly more distressed than a couple of hours ago. Lost for words, I decided to go for a light hearted approach.

"I-Is it over?" I asked hopefully, knowing what the answer was.

"Dumbass!" she yelled "I _wish_ it was over"

Hilda caught my eye and shook her head.

"It will be soon. Just breathe" Mischa encouraged.

Eureka looked frightened, but determined "The baby hasn't even started to come out, Renton"

I realized in that moment that I wouldn't be able to run away, not with this occurring. I wanted to be there for Talho, and Eureka too. Holland had turned the colour of chalk.

"Pass me a coffee" He said.

I did, and Holland peered at me like a dead man. He messed up my hair.

"You're brave, kid"

_No, I'm not brave_, I wanted to say. _I'm pathetic._

"Liar" I muttered, and no one heard me, over Talho's gasping for breath.

"Rest Talho, that's it" Mischa said.

"You're doing really well" Eureka smiled.

"Superwoman" Hilda grinned.

Talho breathed heavily, as though she'd run a mile. Between her deep breaths, I thought I saw a glimmer of a smile reach the corner of her mouth. Hilda patted some sweat off her brow, and pat her tummy gently.

"Get ready for round 12"

The process reminded me of an extremely long plane flight, with awful inflight entertainment. I wanted to escape it, but there was no way. It was exhilarating, and it gradually became more terrifying, like a roller coaster that threw more surprises at you. Never before had I seen so many disgusting and curious things in my life. It both intrigued me as much as it repelled me. Possibly every bodily fluid became visible at some point, and it was as though Talho's body was truly out of control. Towels kept getting replaced every couple of minutes. I wondered when it would stop. Everything that I hoped wouldn't happen, happened, and all the things I hoped for were quickly shattered by pain and hardship.

Sis, I didn't think I was that unprepared, but there were times when I had to look away, especially when the towels became temporary replacement for a toilet.

_Why hadn't school warned me about that? _

I held my breath; tried not to breathe through my nose, and think of better things. It seemed everyone else did the same: as a deep, unspoken sense of pity, shame and sympathy washed over the room.

I peered over my shoulder. Talho was blushing furiously out of embarrassment. She didn't have time to re-dignify herself. On the contrary, she spluttered and screamed. No one could offer support, besides cleaning up and saying it was a sad inevitability, like morning traffic, stupid politicians, diarrhoea or any form of violent vomiting.

"I'm so sorry" she blubbered, tears rolling down her face "that you have to see me be so revolting and un-lady-like"

Holland laughed. He had taken centre stage as the main person beside her, but he was also incredibly pale.

"Honey, you have never been lady-like. Honestly, I have seen worse"

Talho laughed, and she groaned as more pain appeared.

"I find that hard to believe"

"I dated Renton's sister, c'mon" he joked. I kicked Holland, and for once he ignored me. Talho laughed. Wanting to be good for something, I made another coffee and passed it to Holland.

"Leave it on the bedside table, Renton" he muttered.

"I can see the baby's head" Mischa confirmed "It has hair"

"Isn't that lovely, Holland?" Eureka said. I was curious, and I tried to peek, but Holland looked at me.

"Don't vomit or I'll hit you"

I'll admit, I was close, but I held back.

"We're only just up to its head?!" I exclaimed. Marsha was busy manoeuvring the baby's head.

"The head is the most challenging part to push out" she said "Give Talho your support"

I nodded. Talho gasped again, as another lengthy contraction took hold.

It was in that moment the full impact of the experience reached me. Like in the bathroom, Talho's face turned to Eureka's. She would be the one struggling with the experience, and having her body act on its own accord. The images flashed past my brain – her red, contorted expression, the cries of pain, the blood, goo and oh, so many messy things. She would swear at me like Talho had before.

'It's all your fault, Renton! I hate you!' I heard Eureka shout 'you're the worst thing that's ever happened to me!'

Yes, considering my rudeness earlier about Nirvash, and my tactlessness with Talho, maybe I am the worst person ever. I didn't deserve the privilege of watching.

More tears rolled down Talho's face as the contraction ended as she took the limited time she had to stop herself fainting from lack of oxygen.

I imagined Eureka's pale face, her heavy breathing, her consciousness fading. Perhaps that's what Nirvash was trying to warn me about. Or maybe Talho would die.

_Make it stop_! I thought, _please; don't want to deal with this anymore. _

"Please excuse me," I blurted out. To everyone's surprise, I bowed, and ran out the room.

I couldn't stand another moment. It was painful to watch. I had no idea why anyone wanted to witness the birthing processes. It was horrendously slow. I thought to Holland. He hadn't left Talho's side, and neither had Eureka. Maybe I was a failure as a human being, because I couldn't cope.

I turned, as the door opened again. Hilda was there, and she looked sympathetic.

"Hey, Renton" Hilda said "Did you want to talk about anything?"

"How are you excited?" I asked "I can't stand it"

"Well, imagine if you, say, had broken your leg, and you couldn't get pain killers for hours. Wouldn't you want your friends to be there for you?"

I knew absolutely, that would be the only thing that would keep me connected to humanity.

"What will you do when Eureka goes through the same thing?" she said.

In a pile of unexpressed emotion and concern, that was the tipping point. All my exhaustion and distress burst forth in tears. I cried loudly, without hesitation, like a little girl. I covered my face in my hands.

"I-I think that's why" I muttered "I imagine it's her, and I want to die. I don't know how Holland can just watch. Every second drives me mad"

"You poor thing" Hilda bent down to my height "It's okay to cry"

"Why can't it stop?" I asked, face sopping wet "Why is it going on forever?"

Hilda sighed "Because it does. Birth takes forever"

"I'm going insane" I said, shaking like a madman "Lack of sleep makes it worse. It's like a nightmare I can't wake up from. It never stops. It just keeps on going… and I feel worse… because I've had more sleep than either of them!"

I continued to almost screech with despair. I didn't care who heard me anymore. I felt like no one could hear me. This pain would never end.

"It's horrible for everyone" Hilda said "No one will deny that. I guess the important thing to ask is, how would you like to react in this crappy situation?"

"I want to be with Eureka" I spluttered "I want to hold her hand, and tell her it'll be over soon, even though it won't be. Just having the hope would be enough."

"I think that's a great idea. How about I get you some water and we can go back?"

I nodded, incredibly grateful for Hilda's understanding.

"Th-thank you" I said, wiping my nose on my shirt.

This newly found determination didn't make the situation any easier. Even though Talho's yells burned my insides, I kept steady. Hilda held on to one hand, Holland held on to the other. Eureka and I watched, hand in hand ourselves. As Talho let out another yell, Eureka grabbed my attention.

"You've been crying, Renton"

I nodded.

"What can I do to help?" Eureka asked. I shook my head.

"N-Nothing" I answered "Just stay here with me"

"I will. Always' Eureka answered.

What felt like years later, the hundredth billionth contraction, Talho yelled her final yell. Voice cracking, she collapsed in a heap.

"Good one, Talho" Hilda tapped Talho on the shoulder "You're a mummy now"

With amazement, I watched Mischa cut the umbilical cord of their newly born daughter, covered in blood and all things gooey. I turned to Eureka. She looked happy.

"She's beautiful!" Eureka exclaimed "Well done, Talho"

I watched in a daze as Mischa cleaned all the bodily fluids off the baby, did some checks and wondered if my children would look that peaceful. The baby let off a shriek that made my ears hurt, and it was hard to hear what else was happening in the room.

"I did nothing" Talho said "You guys did all the work"

Holland didn't have enough energy to return with a comeback. A gush of tears silently rolled down his face. His head collapsed onto Talho's deflated belly.

"You're incredible" he murmured, overworked and exhausted too "Simply incredible"

Talho groaned a little more as the remainders of the placenta were pushed out, she held out her arms.

"Give me my goddamn baby!" she yelled. A small giggle rippled around the room. We'd gone to hell and back, together.

I caught eye to eye with Hilda, who smiled at me, as though to say 'Well done'.

Eureka took my hand. "Let's go, Renton" she said "We're done here"

As we left the room, we heard the exasperated yell from Holland.

"I'M A GODDAMN FATHER" he shouted "I'M OFFICIALLY BETTER THAN ALL OF YOU"

Eureka chuckled and grabbed onto my arm.

"I can be strong like Talho too" she said, and I'd never been prouder of her in my life.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author notes:_ Thanks again for those who have read up to this point. Last chapter I tried to keep the events of the second half of the chapter as accurate to real life as possible, while being respectful to the characters. I haven't given birth or seen one, so I was just going off research. Hopefully it worked and didn't rub anyone the wrong way :-P

* * *

**Chapter 10: **

Hilda appeared soon after and clapped us around the shoulders.

"Well done, guys! Phew, I didn't think I'd feel so tired. What should we get for food?"

The question was answered when we reached the main deck, where the remainder of the small crew were in their seats, ready to go

"Are we okay to fly?" Gidget asked, determined. Hilda grinned.

"Why not?"

There were cheers of relief. Judging by the protein shakes everyone was consuming, there wouldn't be any food until we reached the next city. I sat down next to Eureka on one of the sofas.

"We should call Grandpa soon" I said, to which Eureka responded positively.

Eureka didn't complain about consuming a watery protein shake like everyone else, and she didn't mind standing in the middle of a corridor to make a phone call. I picked the phone off the receiver and tried to recall the number. The kids picked it up.

"Stinky breath, get Mamma on the phone!" said Lynk.

"Don't you care about me?" I replied, dignified.

"NO!"

Eureka giggled, as I passed it to her. I zoned out gazing at her face, going over the birth in my head. Now that I thought about it, Talho was really kind to let us watch, considering it was permission to watch her writhe in pain and goggle at the most personal functions, and sections of her body. She must trust me more than the other men on that ship. Maybe someone like Moondoggie would have passed out and never touch Gidget again.

"Gramps" I said, startled "How are you?"

"The kids tell me you watched Talho deliver her baby. Tell me, did it teach you some respect for women?"

"I never disrespect women!" I retorted "It was…. eh…"

Grandpa Thurston laughed.

"When will you be home?"

"I don't know how to answer that"

"RENTON!"

I held the receiver a meter away from my ear.

"If you don't reappear, I'm thinking of adopting these children. Eureka said she doesn't mind so long as the kids agree, and they seem pretty happy with the idea. It's a way of making our family official"

"Its fine. Do what you want" I said.

I dialled the Cooper Residence's number afterwards. It was nice to chat, but I was getting tired.

"I'm impressed, Renton. You have true manly guts" Florence said "I could never watch a real childbirth. It would be like trudging through a sewage pipe"

I let off a vain laugh "That's a bit extreme, isn't it?"

Sis, it was hard not to mention that he was kind of right.

"How's Mr Akino?" I asked. Florence shrugged.

"He's okay. He told me he secretly wishes you'd come back. Oh, I bet you'll have fun deflowering your lady knowing the journey from hell you'll go through with a kid"

I pulled the receiver from my ear, feeling half insulted, and incredibly righteous, I passed the phone to Eureka.

"What are you talking about, Florence?" she asked. I smirked.

_That's one way to shut him up. _

Mischa re-appeared down the corridor as we made our way to an early sleep.

"You'll be pleased to know Talho and Holland finally decided on a name" she said "Wendy Novak"

"Doesn't that sound lovely?" Eureka smiled.

"Yeah" I agreed. I was still overwhelmed and downtrodden by the events I had just witnessed.

"Talho asked me if you two would like to visit her. I think she feels like repaying you for your support"

She winked. I felt proud of myself, somehow.

Sis, for once I predicted accurately how Eureka would answer a question. As we re-traced our steps to the bedroom, I cleared my throat.

"When are you planning on leaving the Gekko, Mischa?"

"Both Hilda and I are going to stay with Talho and Holland, so wherever they go, we'll follow"

"I like that idea" Eureka said, calmly "What do you think, Renton?"

"I would really like that too"

It seemed like everyone had a plan now. We just had to see how long it would take to come to fruition.

Talho was resting when we entered the bedroom, but Holland was nursing Wendy. To me, she just looked like a pile of blankets. I couldn't help noticing the calm look of compassion in Hollands eyes when he looked at her. It only decreased slightly when he saw us.

"Hi Eureka, Renton… how are you?"

"Good thank you, Holland" Eureka smiled. She took me by the hand. "How's Talho?"

"Exhausted" Holland said "I don't blame her. I want to rest too."

There was a shrieking wail from the blankets in Hollands arms. He jumped, and swayed side to side.

"Shh, Eureka and Renton are here" he murmured. He raised his head "Would you like to say hello?"

Eureka let go of me and ran up to Holland quicker than I could respond. I followed, curious.

"There's actually a baby there" I said, more to myself than anything. Holland nodded.

"Sure is"

Eureka peered over at Wendy's face. She was blubbering. Snot dribbled down her face, eyes swollen and face squashed. I laughed when I saw this. She kind of looked like me when I was upset.

"She's so cute, Holland" she said "Can I hold her?"

Holland pushed the blankets towards Eureka "Wendy, meet Eureka"

Eureka's eyes widened as she took the blankets into her arms "She's so light"

"She's puny" Holland says "Yet a horrendous monster to push out. She makes you look grown up, Renton"

I smiled a little, and edged closer to Eureka's shoulder. Wendy let out a cry. I flinched.

"I don't think she likes me" I said. Holland laughed.

"I wouldn't blame her"

I scowled. Holland grinned.

"I think she's waving at me, Renton" Eureka said, happily. I looked again. Wendy was mumbling and rolling from side to side, her arms thrashing. I blushed.

"Does she need more feeding?" I asked. Holland's eyes narrowed in curiosity.

"Don't tell me you're the female in the relationship" he said, and he peered over "Mind if I take her back, Eureka?"

Eureka nodded. Holland peered at me, suspiciously, and then carried Wendy over to Talho, who was snoozing in her bed. I watched Holland prod at Talho with his free hand.

"Sorry Talho."

Talho opened her eyes "What's that?"

"Does she need feeding?" Holland asked, showing Talho Wendy. Talho squinted.

"How do you think I know?"

"Try" Holland pressed on. Talho sighed, took Wendy in her arms, and hugged her.

"She's restless for some reason"

I averted my eyes, as Talho moved her covers down. A few moments later, Holland groaned.

"Renton, you've gotten the hang of mother's intuition, and you're a man. Congrats"

I blushed.

"That's because Renton's magical" Eureka said "One day he's going to be an amazing father"

My heart stopped. I don't think Holland liked hearing 'father' and 'Renton' in the same sentence. He paced the room. I became aware of how the room smelled – kind of like a hospital room that had been sprayed with lots of air freshener.

"I hate to say it, Eureka, but I think you're right"

* * *

I couldn't help feeling like an abnormality after that. Eureka seemed overjoyed to have met Miss Wendy Novak, but it was new and unfamiliar to me. It seemed like it was the same for Holland and Talho. Maybe we were lucky to get a head start.

I had trouble sleeping, for I was awoken by screeching from the other room. I rolled over, and was pleased to see Eureka's face.

"I'm sorry about Nirvash" I said "I wasn't very fair. I should apologize"

Eureka smiled "She told me she forgives you"

I tried to block my ears, as Wendy's cries continued. Eureka smiled.

"It's okay, Renton" she kissed me on the cheek "If Talho or Holland need us, they will come find us"

I realized that the new Gekko was not a pleasant place to be. I wanted to find a new place to stay as soon as possible. I kissed Eureka on the lips.

"I love you" I said, but it was drowned out by cries.

* * *

I dreamt of nothing, and I awoke early the next day. Eureka had gone. Startled, I stood up, and left. The warmth of the Gekko air brushed my limbs, and I stumbled in a daze. Even though it was tempting to investigate Talho's room, she deserved privacy.

The main deck was mostly empty, so I assumed everyone had gone outside, or were still sleeping. Gidget was there again, except she was drinking hot chocolate.

"How did you get any sleep?" I asked "Were we flying last night?"

"Oh, no" Gidget shook her head "Moondoggie landed us. Holland bought the whole crew ear plugs and sleeping pills weeks in advanced so we wouldn't miss a wink of sleep. I have to admit though, I'm not sure the tablets are good for my complexion"

I wanted to ask Gidget why I had been deprived the gift of sleeping pills, but resisted. Despite how enormously draining and emotional Talho's birth had been, Sis, it had been extremely educational as well. I frowned.

It seemed a lot of the crew had sleeping pills at their disposal. They didn't have bags under their eyes like me, Eureka, and Holland did. I poured myself cereal, mostly in silence. Holland looked like a corpse, putting some extra toast on a plate while he finished his muesli. Soon, the rest of the crew entered, yawning and stretching.

"We're close to the city, yes?" Holland asked. Moondoggie nodded.

"It's a 5 minute walk south. It's called Infinity Point"

I blinked aimlessly. Sis, I didn't feel excited about this. Why?

Holland placed his hand on the table.

"Excellent. When we get there, I'm looking for work. Will anyone volunteer to keep Talho company?"

He looked around the room. The crew looked at each other.

"Guys!" Holland said. Cautiously, Eureka raised her hand.

"I'll help, Holland"

"God bless, you, Eureka. Mischa?"

"Sorry Holland. I need some fresh air and a break. I'm sure you'll understand"

Hilda looked sad "Eureka, if you'd rather go out and look for work, I can do it myself"

"No" Eureka shook her head "I want to help. Besides, Renton can do the work for me"

I cringed, as all the boys in the room laughed at me.

"Good on ya, Renton" Hap said "Doing the lady's dirtywork like a man"

"Sure am!" I said loudly, hoping to shut them up. Sis, I felt so proud of myself then. It was like Holland was happy for me. It was moments like these when I had no idea what the Nirvash was talking about.

* * *

Infinity Point was an enormous, vibrant city, with many skyscrapers and majestic trees I almost mistook for architecture. Flashing lights danced among the pavement and walls, with music that vibrated throughout the streets. I remembered sadly, that this was the sort of music Ray Charles really liked.

Gidget bounced to the music.

"It's just like being at a nightclub, except outside"

"Yeah" I said melancholy. I had never been to a nightclub, but if this was anything to judge by, they didn't seem very fun.

Hap ruffled my hair.

"Marriage, eh, Renton… you think you're ready for the eternal prison?"

"No, it's eternal bliss!" Stoner interjected.

"I'd say it's suicide" Matthieu said "Women are so difficult to please"

"Maybe that's because you're idiots" Hilda said, quietly.

I sighed, and turned to a side street, which was blocked off due to construction. By 'construction' they meant repairs from anti-body Coralian damage. Holland pushed them away.

"Give him a break. You can't predict the future"

_Nirvash can, _I thought sadly, _maybe I shouldn't get married. _

"Holland" I said, thoughtfully "If someone came to you from the future and told you something horrible was going to happen, how you would respond?"

"What kind of question is that?!" Holland demanded, and he went silent. Stoner butted in besides me.

"It depends how you define the future" he said "Is it really the future, or an illusion?"

"Are you on drugs, Renton?" Matthieu asked. Hap raised his hands.

"Calm down guys. It's a serious question, demanding serious answers" Hap paused "I think I would try extra hard to stick to my values, and ask if fast food is still around, because that's what's right"

"A great answer, Hap" Stoner saluted him "I would spend my days in solitude, trying to attain enlightenment"

"I would ignore it" Matthieu said "You can never trust anyone these days"

I sighed. These weren't the sort of answers I wanted. Holland was still staring at me.

"I would do my best not to think about it" Holland said, matter-of-factly "Because worrying never solves anything. You've got to stop begging, and go after it yourself. Am I right, Thurston?"

"Y-You are" I replied, blankly. He must have said those words, knowing I was the only one who could understand them.

"Good boy, Renton" Holland clapped me on the shoulder "A mature response from a good man"

"But seriously, about the wedding" Stoner said "Have you thought about what you're going to do?"

I shrugged "I don't know yet. I haven't had time to think about it"

Gidget looked livid.

"How dare you, Renton! You can't dismiss something that special!" she said "It's important for girls to have nice weddings"

"Yeah man, you can't half ass it" Hap said "You haven't got the slightest idea?"

I paused, and put a finger to my chin, trying to figure out an answer. If I thought about what my ideal wedding was, I guess a few ideas came to my mind.

"I want something simple" I said "Affordable. A nice evening in a garden, with trees and flowers, candles. Simple, tropical, island food... I don't need bachelor parties, or even much of a ceremony. I just want to spend an evening with my friends, and go somewhere nice with Eureka afterwards."

"It's a start" Hilda said "There are plenty of gardens people rent out for Weddings. If we see some, we can check how much it is"

I nodded.

Holland cleared his throat "Rightio, about job hunting…"

We stopped talking then, and I learned, albeit briefly, what true job hunting meant. The boys, Gidget and Moondoggie found a balance between looking at shops, and handing out resumes. It was difficult to stop management nagging us for autographs or interviews, so after the second shop, Holland, Mischa, Hilda and I broke off into a separate party to go grocery shopping. It was just like old times, except we were avoiding the public for a different reason.

_Am I a looser because I don't want to live here_? I thought.

It was a relief to hear Holland wasn't enthusiastic about it either.

"Wendy would throw tantrums every second in this place" he said, thoughtfully "I don't know how anyone raises children here"

"Maybe they don't?" I suggested. Mischa held out a tourist guide she'd picked up.

"The next town is a couple of kilometres north. It appears to be smaller, and the agriculture looks lovely. It would only take a couple of minutes on the Gekko to get there" she said.

Holland's eyes lit up.

"Give me that!"

He peered over the text and his jaw dropped.

"If this place isn't too beaten up from you-know-what, it would be perfect"

"You must have come across lots of small towns, Holland" I said "Was there really none you liked?"

Holland shrugged "They were either too filthy or tiny. It doesn't help that half of them are blown to pieces. Nagusami was one of the better looking towns. At least this area if fairly modern"

I nodded 'Let's keep looking"

Thankfully, maybe it was because of our contrasting fashion sense, and my hair, that the press didn't manage to find us. There were lots of double takes from those passing us, and a little boy asked Holland if he was who he thought, but Holland shook his head pleasantly.

"It's just an uncanny coincidence, kid."

I guess with the Gekko crew, I wasn't as invisible as I once was.

* * *

Holland, Mischa, Hilda and I returned to the Gekko early, unpacked the groceries, and started to organize meals for the week – which mostly consisted of a mixture of noodles, curry, sushi and pasta. Given an hour, the rest of the crew hadn't returned, so Holland left to make a phone call. It saddened me to know that they didn't want to come back. It was as though this was the beginning of the end. As I prepared sushi rice with Hilda, I tried to block out Holland's voice.

"Right. Good luck you guys, I wish you my best. Yes. Pleasure to be with you too. We'll be in touch, for sure – you're not getting away that easy! Ok… bye"

He pressed 'End call' with a beep, and graciously approached us to lay out nori sheets. By the stress in his face, it looked like he had aged 20 years.

"What did they want?" I asked. Holland sighed.

"We have to get going, Renton. They'll sort themselves out"

"I didn't even say a proper goodbye!" I protested. "Does this mean we'll never see them again?"

Holland laughed "No. We have phones, after all"

"Right"

I should buy myself a mobile phone sometime. Holland smiled at me, in a way I didn't understand, and he wondered off. I left the sushi rice to cool.

"Let's check how the screaming blankets are going" Holland joked.

Not knowing where else I wanted to go, I followed him. On the way, I spotted Mischa and Hilda singlehandedly steering the Gekko, with the use of remote controls and automatic functions.

I was reunited with a very ecstatic Eureka. She told me about how much Talho had taught her about children, and it made her very happy and excited. Some of it sounded gross and complicated, but I figured Eureka knew what to do.

"It's a shame about the others leaving" she said, looking saddened "It's going to get lonely around here"

We reached the new town, _Minsall_, by the time dinner was ready.

Hilda and Mischa had headaches and a dislike for chatter. We grabbed our noodles, a pair of chopsticks, and retreated to our designated rooms.

* * *

We were woken multiple times that night by the screaming blankets, as Holland has called her. For those still remaining on the Gekko, it was extremely frustrating, exhausting and interesting at the same time. It was like an alarm clock you kept pressing 'snooze', instead of off. When you thought It was over, it kept going. I could hear muffled complaining from Talho and Holland's room, and I was grumpy as well. I groaned into my pillow at every opportunity.

I didn't understand Eureka's silence. It's as though, she took it as a challenge. Even though her eyelids were baggy, and movements slow, when I tossed and turned, she looked at me intensely with red eyes, held me close, and whispered.

"We'll do this one day too, you know" she murmured "I'm sure of it"

The next morning (or was it still night time?), I was shaken by a tender lack of emotion. Sis, I was no longer on the Gekko as I knew it. The walls that were usually filled with laugher, conversation, footsteps, were deathly silent. There used to be flashing colours in the corridors, as its inhabitants roamed past. There was nothing but plain white walls, like the shopping mall when it is about to close. The more I thought about it, the more I became aware that it depressed me.

It was like all these people had died. I know they hadn't, but I missed their joking and upbeat nature. They could make me laugh even if I wanted to punch someone. Yet, this sadness was only emphasized by the lack of conversation available with who was left. Eureka volunteered to take care of Wendy, while Holland and Talho took turns catching up on sleep. I tried to make them meals when I could, but it wasn't the same as doing it with Eureka. Mischa and Hilda had gone outside to seek more groceries. They spent their time cleaning and planning. I lent them my money, even if it ducked into my savings. I spent my time reading, and even when I occasionally went out to lift, the trapar didn't lift my spirits.

Is this what parenting is like? Is it watching your loved ones on the other side of glass you can't reach? The world felt far away, as though I am imprisoned. Food seemed surreal, blurry and didn't taste the same. It was like I was dreaming. I longed for too many conflicting ideas. I longed to be vibrant and present enough to enjoy my waking hours, but at the same time, I longed for sleep.

While Eureka rocked Wendy in her arms, she peered at me with pained eyes, and I knew she was saying she was sorry.

I knew it, Sis. Neither of us had to speak. We had become zombies on a trodden wasteland. I was a camera, simply watching, like I wasn't human at all.

* * *

A couple of days passed like that, while we simply existed and didn't do much of anything. It was disorientating and confusing. Any normal person would make the best of their time, while us left on the Gekko had an empty definition of _time_.

"Here you go Eureka" I said, passing her a bowl of pasta "Talho, Holland'

I handed out cutlery as well, feeling like a waiter in a restaurant. Talho smiled at me, and Holland merely nodded.

"How's it all going?"

Holland took a big sip off coffee. His pupils were bulging. Even though he was eating just fine, his cheeks looked hollow and sunken.

"I'm alright" he said, dully. Yeah. I expected him to say something like that. Holland behaved like a man trying to look after a sick person. On one hand, he wanted the sick person to get better. But also, he so dearly wanted to be there and show his support. It must be strange feeling, sacrificing so much of your wellbeing for the sake of someone else's.

"This looks fantastic" Talho said, kindly. She took a heavy breath "I'm sorry for turning you into a bunch o' nothing"

I knew on some level I was resentful, but I didn't have it in me to complain.

"It's alright" I repeated, echoing the same, meaningless statement Holland had. I turned to Eureka, and bowed.

"I'm going to go talk to Hilda for a little while"

Eureka chimed in this time. I heard her move in her chair.

"I'll come spend time with you later, I promise" she said, and I heard the pleading desperation in her voice. I chuckled.

"I understand, Eureka" I tried to swallow my pride.

I walked away, before I could hear any more. I wanted to get away for a little while. Beating down any guilt, I paced slowly to the control panel, and sat down next to Hilda, who was chewing on a chocolate bar. She passed it to me.

"Wannit?" she gurgled, mouth full. I shook my head. She continued to eat in response. It was funny that we'd learn to communicate with as little words as possible- like you did when you were out of breath.

"What should we do?" I said, flatly. Hilda shrugged.

"Whatever you want"

"What do I want?"

Hilda shrugged, and gazed at the map on the computer "You're doing a great job"

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"There's a reason people wait until they're older to have kids" she said "It's because they know they can never go back, once they do. They'll be who they are now, for the rest of their lives"

I rest my head on my knees, hugging my legs.

"I feel so guilty for saying so, Hilda, but I don't understand why Eureka wants children so much. If they are this exhausting, it wouldn't be worth it. Why does anyone have kids at all?"

Hilda laughed. It was the liveliest sound I've heard in the past few days.

"She must really love you, and see a future with you. Isn't that why you agreed?"

The words went in one ear, and came out the other. There was no signal of understanding from my brain. It was all white noise. I knew babies were hard. I'm not stupid. Everyone knows children are hard, but I think very few people understand the reasons why, at least in theory. Holland and Talho must have it worse, even Eureka. I'm just preparing food for them, and making the process a little easier. But Sis, I've only lived on little sleep a few times in my life. I never knew it could go on for such a long time. It was like I could perceive time without dates or schedules – it all melded together in one big blob.

"I love her" I said, and for that I was certain. Hilda nodded, to show she understood.

"I would do anything for her" I noted, and I most definitely agreed with that too.

"What do children mean to you though?" Hilda asked "What do you think of them?"

Eureka's kids were a pain in the butt, even though they could be cute sometimes. They interrupted and disrupted everything Eureka and I tried to do. They were self-centred, greedy and whiney. Yet, I thought that if Eureka's children shared my blood, it would transcend all these things. Maybe the struggle would be worth the rewards – that I could feel love in my heart, present no matter what I did... a forgiveness, and an openness to experience. A screaming child in the hands of my own would be met with kindness. Of course, I would wish for nothing more than ear plugs, but I could look beyond the screams, and into a heart that I could help blossom into something beautiful, if I was willing and patient enough. I had the power to create. I knew the experience would make me grow stronger, and kinder, into a greater husband. Eureka and I would have one more thing in common – our baby. I could look into my child's eyes and see a walking definition of our love.

I looked ahead into the dark clouds, as this conclusion washed away into the silence. From behind me, I heard Wendy start to cry again, and I cringed.

"I can experience more of life" I said, firmly "I can learn what it means to be strong, patient, and loving. I can become a greater person, and… Eureka and I won't have an excuse to be lonely anymore. I can create the family, and be the father I never had"

I wasn't sure if my reasoning stood, but Hilda seemed to think so.

"That's a good enough reason if I ever heard one"

I heard the sound of tears, and footsteps. I turned. Eureka was wiping her eyes.

"Why did you walk away from me?" she said, very distressed. She walked towards me. "Did you abandon me on purpose? Are you mad?"

"N-no"

I was going to stand up, but Eureka sat beside me.

"I love you, Renton. If you don't want children you can say so. I won't blame you. I've left you alone too, and you deserve to be mad at me"

"I will go through anything with you" I said, filled with a newly found strength "I'm not fond of this, but we're handling it so far, right? Besides…"

I caught eyes with Hilda.

"I would only love to have children, if it's with you, Eureka" I said "and we can take it step by step. I… I can handle it"

I promised myself I would take turns helping Talho and Holland. Maybe Eureka can make the meals sometimes. Even though I had no idea what to do with babies, I can learn, just like every other parent does. This on the job training would be a lot more unpredictable than _Bend a Board_, I'm sure.


	11. Chapter 11

_Author notes: _Thank you for all the new reviewers/followers. I really appreciate the input! I have just come back from a 2 week holiday in Japan so sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 11: **

Sleeping was akin to falling down an endless pit. It wasn't relaxing or comforting. It felt more like I was dying. I always woke before I could savour the moment. I dreamt of nothing. I reached for nothing, I let myself fall. It always hurt when I woke up.

How many days had passed? I am a floating spaceman. The concept of night and day does not exist for me. My Grandfather said loud music would damage my ears, but he was wrong. It was nothing compared to the merciless cries of a starving infant.

It was 4am. Eureka had vanished.

I rolled over and picked up an old edition of Ray Out I had read 3 times. I strained in the dark, and tried to read it. I groaned and threw it at the wall.

Even when the cries stopped, I couldn't sleep. It was easier to fade out than face reality.

When it was 8am, I pulled myself out of bed, and knocked on a door I wasn't used to.

"Come in"

I creaked it open, to find Mischa reading a book. She was in her pyjamas.

"Can I help you, Renton?"

I shuffled my feet, nervously.

"That's a good question"

Mischa put her book down. She looked concerned. It was strange to see her without make up. I could almost imagine what she would look like when she was younger.

"Would you care to explain?"

I let out a heavy, quivering breath, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I feel really sad"

"Hm…" Mischa crossed her arms "Is this about Eureka?"

"N-no" I said, blushing "It's about me. The things I like don't make me happy anymore"

"Oh dear… if you don't mind me asking, dear – you wouldn't be thinking of ending your life, are you?"

"No - of course not!" I blurted out. "I don't want to die. I guess I feel like I'm already dead, and this is the afterlife. It would be pointless to do such a thing. I'm not dead, am I, Mischa?"

"No, you're not, Renton" her tone was firm "I can hear you feel like you're dead, though"

"Yes"

I didn't know how to expand on my feelings, because I didn't understand them well enough myself. I just couldn't think about anything.

"May I ask if it's about the recent addition to this ship?"

I didn't answer.

"Is that a yes, Renton?" Mischa asked

I nodded.

"I'm sorry it's been such a challenge for you. Now we've settled into a routine we may be able to go job hunting today. Do you think that will help?"

"Maybe"

Sis, I still couldn't grasp the fact I was having this conversation.

"If your feelings get better or worse, can you let me know?"

"Yeah" I decided to get breakfast "Thanks Mischa"

* * *

After a boring, bland bowl of instant miso soup, I knocked on Holland's door, right in the middle of more crying from Wendy.

"Excuse me, guys?" I mumbled tentatively.

"Enter" Holland said.

I walked in, to find Talho sobbing as she breastfed her baby. Holland was chewing the inside of his mouth, rubbing Talho on the back. I looked away, but contained my blushing.

"When you're done feeding her, Talho" I began, trying to keep my voice steady "I would be honoured if I could rock her to sleep. If you guys want to take a look around Minsall, I can take care of her"

Talho sobbed incomprehensibly as a response. Holland sighed.

"That's sweet, Renton" Holland said, and I don't think I'd ever heard him use the word 'sweet' before "What do you want to do?" he asked Talho.

Talho blubbered in response.

"She wants out" Holland said "She says you're a champion"

Sis, I temporarily set them free, while I slowly carried Wendy out of the room and onto the main deck. She was making a bit of noise, but I held her close. I sat down in slow motion, because I was super careful. Hilda stared at me.

"Wow, Renton, you're stepping up your game"

I nodded. "Daddy's have got to do something, right?"

Hilda chuckled "You're okay to stay by yourself? Eureka's already gone out for a look around"

"I guess I don't have a choice, now, do I?" I said. Hilda shrugged.

"Yeah, but it's still nice to check anyway. Here, read some trashy magazines. Gidget left some in the cupboard"

"I don't know if I can multi task like that" I said "But thanks"

I tried to pick up a magazine with my teeth, but it hit Wendy in the face, and she squirmed. I let it fall to the ground, and Wendy started to cry again.

_Oh, brother,_ I thought.

I sat back down, and rocked her back and forth, like Eureka had shown me. I didn't really have the coordination, but it appeared to work after a few minutes.

"Why do you cry so much, Wendy?" I asked "You know people are here for you, right?"

Wendy burped, and puke trickled onto my shirt. I cringed, and wanted so desperately to remove it, but I didn't want to risk more tears. I decided for the moment, I would wait until someone came back to take over. I peered sadly at the crumpled magazine on the ground. Despite feeling empty and mindless, meeting the beast responsible helped me make peace with my sadness. In comforting her, I was doing part to comfort myself.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Blanket Monster" I said, amused by my own joke. She blubbered.

I grew somewhat peaceful, with nothing to do, just sitting there, looking at the outside world. I decided to count under my breath, how long it would take Eureka to come back for me.

* * *

The crew returned looking exhausted, but refreshed. Eureka blushed and ran up to me.

"Renton!"

She took Wendy off my hands, and kissed me on the cheek.

"You can go wash up now"

I had become so accustomed to the stench of vomit over the past hour or so, that it seemed almost unnatural to smell like a normal human being. Hilda followed Holland back to his room.

"Holland… I need to talk to you"

"What's up?"

There was a strained tone in Holland's voice I had never heard before. I watched from a crack in my room. Hilda pulled on Holland's shoulder.

"We have a problem" she said.

"You think I haven't noticed?!" Holland growled "Jesus, Hilda, this isn't sunshine and rainbows"

"I'm not saying it has to be" Hilda said "But we need to adapt to our circumstances"

"I can't think right now" Holland said "What do you want me to do about it?"

"We've devised a plan for you"

I watched Holland's eyes widen.

"It's too overwhelming to pilot the Gekko with what little crew we have, and take care of Wendy on the side. You're putting a job for 6 on a team of 2 people"

"I…" Holland began.

"What I suggest is that whether we like it here or not, to stay. It's too hard to fly, and its better we stay in one place for all our sakes. We need to look for work today"

"I can't work" Holland moaned, desperate "Someone needs to be here with Talho. I don't want to leave her to do it by herself."

"Let me finish!" Hilda snapped "We've all agreed to work and share our finances with you, until we can get everything sorted. We are the Gekko family after all"

"You want to give us your money!?" Holland gasped. Hilda nodded.

"C'mon, it's only fair. It's not like Talho can get maternity leave because she doesn't work, and it wouldn't be fair for you to leave her alone either. Mischa says she can investigate parenting or unemployment benefits from the government. Eureka and I will start looking for jobs today. I still need to ask Renton what he thinks"

"I can't believe our luck" Holland murmured, and I thought I could hear him crying "The press shoves our asses around whenever they get a chance, yet they won't show any interest into how we are coping as people. It makes me sick. You'd think people would help us. We did so much to only end up like this!"

Hilda shrugged "You never know. I can ask around, if you like"

"No, I'm tired of begging" Holland said "Let's just get to work. The sooner we can be considered normal people the better"

Hilda smiled "I thought you'd say something like that"

"You know me too well" Holland said. Hilda shrugged.

"Hardly... Especially lately… now, where can I find Renton?"

I pulled my eyes away from the door, and jumped down on the bed, pretending to read. Hilda was fooled. I managed to take the plan with a pinch of salt, knowing it was the time to put on my adult shoes again.

* * *

The walk down to Minsall was relaxing and uneventful. The town was more overgrown with flora than Nagusami. It had an earthy feel rather than tropical, with a big focus on rocks and small hills. There were little Skyfish here, but other forest animals instead.

Even though the majority of people whispered as we passed, there were few who approached us. We tried to be polite, explaining our situation as briefly as possible. Thankfully, a married couple were the most help to us.

"Unemployment benefits are easy to get at the moment because of the world-wide crisis. We can take you to the office if you like" said the woman, Carla. Her husband, Aaron, nodded.

"It would be our pleasure. We're happy to accommodate you temporarily if need be"

Mischa shook her head.

"Thank you for the offers, but Holland is very much interested in doing things on his own"

Eureka couldn't keep her eyes off their rings "When did you get married?"

Carla and Aaron laughed.

"We met 8 years ago at school, so we returned here to get married"

Mischa winked at me. I blushed furiously. I knew I would have to save up for a long time to do get married, and wondered if it was worth it at all. Eureka seemed to think so.

"That sounds amazing" Eureka exclaimed, and she smiled at me "If it's not too much trouble, could you show me the place?"

"Eureka!" I blurted out, but Carla laughed.

"Maybe after all the important things have been done, darling" she said. Eureka nodded.

It was nice to be in a car after all the piloting in the Gekko.

"Would you be able to assist us with employment at all?" Mischa asked. Aaron shifted uncomfortably.

"My department's full, but Carla knows a fair few through her Case Officer work."

"Yes, I can ask around for you" Carla nodded "is it just you guys looking?"

We nodded.

"We're very flexible and quick to learn new skills" I chimed in "Anything will do"

It really was like before, except I was with my old family – the Gekkostate, well, whom remained of it. Eureka was the only one I truly wanted to be with right now.

The trip with Carla and Aaron was pretty boring, and filling out Unemployment and Job Seeking benefit paperwork was even worse, so I was glad when all the technical stuff was over. Perhaps it was boring because I was depressed and sleep deprived, but it was unpleasant all the same. I kept forgetting I was holding Eureka's hand. She did a lot of chatting to Carla.

_Eureka's feeling the same as me... right? _

Carla and Aaron bought us frozen pizza for dinner. We exchanged numbers and were off.

"Where do you want to get married, Renton?" Eureka asked, cheerfully, as we walked through the forest to where the Gekko had landed. "I think a garden would be perfect"

"M-me too" I said, blushing "But, uh, Eureka, I think we should talk to the kids and Grandpa about it first"

"I know" Eureka said sadly "That's the right thing to do. It's just so exciting I guess I can't help but daydream"

"It's very easy to daydream" I frowned "I don't think we're at the planning stage just yet"

"Agreed"

* * *

Frozen pizza had never tasted as amazing as it did that night. It felt so refreshing to have some time to myself. Hilda and Mischa talked amongst themselves, and I didn't see Holland and Talho until much later. For once, Wendy was sleeping. I was able to absorb the full impact of their words.

"We can't thank you enough" Talho said, and there was a strange glow in her eyes as she said it.

"You've been really good to us" Holland agreed.

_Is this conversation really happening? _

It all looked like a sodden blur. Dream or reality, Sis, I was grateful they were here too.

After dinner, I sat down outside on the grass. I had been planning to do some lifting, but it didn't seem interesting anymore. Instead, I used the board as a pillow and closed my eyes.

"Are you alright, Renton?"

Hilda's voice…. I grumbled in response.

"Let me talk to him, Hilda" Eureka said.

It was so nice to feel Eureka's fingers in my hair.

"Are you tired?"

I groaned. I felt her rest her head on the board too.

"Me too"

I didn't respond. I felt my consciousness drifting away.

"I'm so stupid" I said "I used to say everything sucked in Bellforrest, but I was just complaining for the sake of finding something to do, to try and entertain myself in a city that had nothing. Right now, everything does suck. I miss sleep. I miss having proper conversations. It's like I don't matter anymore. I feel so alone, and useless"

There was about half a minute where all I heard was Eureka's breathing.

"This is a proper conversation" she remarked.

"You're right"

"I still love you" Eureka said "I want to prove to myself I can handle a baby. I know it's not my job, but I guess I see Holland and Talho are as stressed as you are, and I want to make it better for them. I want to help"

"Do you want to help me?" I asked.

"Of course"

This time, I couldn't really hear the gentle breeze, or smell the grass, or feel the cold board beneath my ear. It was fading away.

"Don't leave me"

I didn't know if she heard me, Sis, but I stopped falling in my sleep.

* * *

Clang!

I jumped, as the pile of dishes I had cleaned almost fell off the rack. I scrambled, to reassemble them.

"Rachel" I called, angrily. I turned, to see the pale faced 15 year old texting on her phone. "Your boyfriend won't be impressed that you're slacking off on the job"

"What would you know?" she sneered. She put her phone away "I'm just taking a break"

"Whatever. If you want to clean the dishes, be my guest"

"No! It'll destroy my cuticles"

It had been a couple of months, but I had slowly adapted to my dish-hand shift work at _Forrest Edge Pub_. They were flexible with hours, so it was perfect for me. "The Princess", Rachel had somehow managed to keep her job for a year and a half, despite her dislike of strong detergents, and dirty scraps of food. It disgusted me of how much amazing food was wasted here, and even worse that it was destined for the garbage

"1 hour until close… yippee!" Rachel balanced a handful of plates in her arms, and carried them away. "When are you and your girlfriend going to leave anyway? I would take a holiday over work any day"

"It's not that simple" I sighed, scrubbing off a stubborn stain. Rachel scoffed.

"I bet it's not complicated at all."

"Says you" I spat back "Leave me alone. I'm concentrating"

"You don't need concentration to wash dishes. Why do you think you got the job, Calvin?"

I ignored her, and peered at the clock. 45 minutes until close.

"Would you want to go home if you knew it would decide the next big stage of your life?"

"Errm… like deciding if I want to go University?" Rachel asked.

"Sort of" I chose my words carefully "Say it could potentially flip your world upside down"

"God, you're not gonna go knock someone up, are you?"

I laughed, out of nervousness, and then kept quiet. I didn't see Rachel's face.

"That's it, isn't it?"

"If things go according to plan, yes"

"Wow, I underestimated you" Rachel said, and she started drying dishes again "You're one brave fella"

"Is it brave to bury myself in work like this? What if my Grandpa says no? What will I do then?"

It was lucky Rachel was younger than me, because her words didn't offer much insight.

"I dunno. It's your choice"

I threw on a clean jumper and clothes an hour and a half later, relieved to be away from stressful conversation. Hilda appeared a few minutes later, hitting me on the back. She worked out the front of _Forrest Edge_.

"I got hit on twice today" she said, tired "None of them were cute"

I chuckled, swinging my bag over my back. I checked my watch.

"Eureka finished earlier today, right?"

"I don't know" Hilda sighed "Do you want a drink? I bought one with the tips I got"

I eyed off the bottle of vodka soda mix and sighed.

"Save it for Mischa" I noted.

It was relaxing to walk home in the darkness. It didn't scare me like it would other people. I was too used to the darkness of my room.

We entered inside to the amazing smell of Eureka's cooking skills.

"I'm making steamed dumplings!" she said, a little over the top.

"HELL YEAH" I shared a high five with Hilda. I hugged Eureka.

"You're so amazing" I cooed. Eureka kissed me on the hand.

"How was The Princess today?" she asked. I laughed.

"I kind of want to show her boyfriend how she works. I bet he'd be crushed – like KAPOW"

The mixture of post-work tiredness, and knowing the sleep deprivation to come, installed a little insanity in us at Midnight Snack Time. Of course, depending on Eureka's shifts at the grocery store, there was often left over dinner stored in the fridge. We alternated week per week whom would make dinner. We all prepared our own lunches. It was an easy enough system to follow.

We bit into dumplings with vegetables minutes before Mischa walked through the door.

"MISCHA!" we all yelled, wafting the smell towards her. Mischa smiled.

"Oh dear. Did I miss all the fun?"

Hilda shook her head and pointed to the frying pan, mouth full of food. Mischa took a plate and sat down.

"How was everybody's night?" she asked.

Eureka put her hand up. Her hair had been re-dyed chestnut brown recently.

"There were some kids who decided throwing chocolates at me would be funny. I contacted my manager and they got yelled at"

"Children" I sighed, very forcefully. Mischa chuckled.

"A dangerously obese women kept coming in for check-ups, although I think she was after the instant coffee. It was frustrating"

We were interrupted by Holland, who came running out of his room. I rarely saw him nowadays, but when I did he looked either guilt-stricken, or tired.

"Hey"

He took a dumpling, stuffed it in his mouth, nodded at Eureka, and went running off again. I looked at the others, bewildered.

"What was that about?"

Eureka started to take her plate to the sink.

"I'll go see"

* * *

I kicked off the ground into the sky, feeling the cool night breeze lift my spirits. The board I was so used to riding looked like it had shrunk, but the reality was my feet had gotten bigger. It was a relief, but my mental check up to Mischa was a positive one. Yes, I was sleep deprived, yes, it was difficult – but I felt I had more purpose, and sanity, being able to work. Lifting was one of the things that removed me from baby-land. Holland and Talho were adapting slowly to their situation. They appeared less dependent on our help recently, but that didn't stop me from learning how to change nappies and give Wendy baths. Talho was more than happy to instruct.

"Renton!" came a voice.

I quickly evaded a tree, and turned. Eureka was standing down below, wearing a jacket. Her eyes were red.

_What's happened? _I thought.

"Coming!"

I nodded, and flew down. The closer I came to the ground, the clearer it became that Eureka had been crying.

"What's the matter?" I asked, tucking the board underneath my arm. Eureka bit her lip.

"Holland and Talho said they don't need me anymore" she said.

Anyone else would have laughed in her face, but I knew how much this meant. I hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry, Eureka" I kissed her on the cheek "Did they say why?"

Eureka looked guilty.

"Holland said he appreciated my help, but insisted he could cope on his own. Talho said, even though it was hard, that adapting to parenthood was made a lot easier with my help. They said I shouldn't sacrifice my happiness anymore. I should leave that for when we have our own baby"

"Oh no, I guess you'll have to go on a date with me now!" I joked. Eureka looked angry.

"We've been on lots of dates together"

"Not nearly enough" I smiled.

It was a fact I mostly kept to myself, even though I couldn't resist buying Eureka chocolates now and then. There were other purposes for that money.

"Was I being stupid?" Eureka asked. I laughed.

"No, of course not… I'm just trying to be funny. I guess it's not working"

"It is funny" Eureka smiled.

The big blob of time, where days didn't have boundaries, and weeks were just a word, accumulated quicker than I had anticipated.

* * *

"I just realized it's almost been a year since the war ended" I said blankly, peering at the calendar presented by the news man on TV. Talho laughed, resting Wendy on her knees on the sofa.

"You silly dope. Why are you still sticking around? You're not afraid to go home, are you?"

I blushed, thinking over the past few months. It was so much fun, and so rewarding to live here. But I knew there was some element of truth to that.

"You don't understand" I hurried "It's scary! I keep thinking, maybe I'm too young to get married!"

Holland burst out laughing, and spilled his beer over himself. Startled little Wendy let out a sob.

"What?!" I demanded. "Babies are a lot of work, so is getting married"

"You're working now" Talho said "Big, grown up, Renton, paying the bills and doing the washing, wiping puke off my blouse…"

"WHAT?" Holland roared. Talho laughed.

"How will going home be much different to what you're already done? You're already living like us" she asked.

I sighed. I turned to the oven, where a cake was cooking, and sat down in a heap.

"What if something goes wrong?" I asked. Holland crumbled the beer can.

"What happened to the kid who said 6 months ago he wanted the married, baby life?"

"I dunno" I bowed my head "I guess it seems more real. Maybe it's not the right time"

"The hard work isn't going to stop" Holland agreed "But the fun isn't going to stop either. I'm pretty sure if the fun stops, you go to a Doctor – but seriously, at least for most people – life isn't crap forever. With any luck, if I keep my temper under control, Wendy won't be a crying brat forever, either. Am I right, Bellforrest boy?"

"You can keep making excuses all you like" Talho said "it's really easy to put it off, but life always will throw challenges at you. It's not going to stop just because you ask it to"

"How does Eureka feel about your cowardice?" Holland asked. I stomped my foot in indignation.

"You little-"

"I think its fine" Eureka said. She entered the room, with a book in her hand "but I do think we've left it a long time. Renton, do you think its okay to start preparing to leave?"

I thought about it. I thought again, and harder. Maybe once I got started, it would get easier. Being sleep deprived had become a bit of a habit, anyway.

"Sure"

* * *

The night came during one of Wendy's outbursts.

My heart pounded, faster and faster, as I stepped out of my room, down the corridor to where the Nirvash was located in the garage. I hadn't seen much of Nirvash since Eureka and I had spoken to her. I didn't want Nirvash to surprise me anymore.

"Are you ready?" Eureka asked.

"When you are" I replied.

We climbed on, and I stepped into the cockpit I hadn't been in since almost a year ago. I had almost forgotten how it felt to sit there.

_Goodbye Holland,_ I thought, hoping their advice was right_; you'll be missed. _

Eureka punched some commands into the screen, while I prepared for lift off. I doubted anyone would hear us over Wendy's screams. The Gekko bridge opened, and we sped off into the air.

"How far is Bellforrest from here?" I asked, stars whooshing past. Eureka looked over a couple of screens.

"If we go fast, we can get there under a week"

I sighed "I vote breaks"

"So do I" Eureka said.

I sighed, and lay back, swerving to avoid the tops of trees. Even though a long journey was ahead of us, we would find a way to cope.

Eureka placed her hand on mine.

"It won't be long until we're home" she said


	12. Chapter 12

**PART 2: EUREKA**

* * *

Axel Thurston raised his head. Steaming hot bowls of hamburger steak, egg and vegetables were spread out on the table before him. Those children of Eureka's, Maurice, Maeter and Lynk sat in their respective places, in awe. It was amusing their small minds could be fussy, but appreciative enough to look fondly upon food. Lynk was over excited.

"Thanks for the food!" he yelled. Maeter scowled.

"Hey! Wipe your hands before you eat"

"It's ok!" Lynk yelled.

"No, it's not"

Axel ignored their bickering, too busy reading over adoptive papers in front of him. Whether Eureka and Renton were planning to reclaim their children or not, this seemed like the safest option. They were pretty much family after all. It was appropriate that their last names would be Thurston. Axel didn't like to admit it, but it filled a hole in his soul that had been there since his son, Adrock had disappeared. It was nice to have offspring to distract you from your everyday troubles. He would rather deal with spilt ice cream then an overdue bill any day.

"Grandpa" Maurice said.

"Huh?"

Axel looked up to gaze in the black eyes of the eldest boy. He appeared concerned.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked "Your food is going to get cold"

Axel chuckled, and folded the papers neatly into his shirt pocket.

"Ah, yes, you're right. I guess I'll have to eat it quickly"

He hadn't even taken the first bite when Maurice continued.

"Was it a lot of trouble for you? I mean, the fact that we came here"

"To eat a big burg"

"Huh?" Maurice asked.

Axel smiled grimly. It was a question he had pondered the answer to over the past couple of months. At first the responses would be bitter, and angry – filled with disappointment. Why would Renton and Eureka have to leave in the first place? Why did they have to keep changing their plans? At the end of the day, it wasn't right to focus on such things. As tempting as it is to complain when one is old and frail, for the children's sake, it was worth pursuing something else: humour.

"It has been the long tradition of the Thurstons to have a big burg when we have confirmed our family ties. Now, let's eat. You better hurry up, if not, the moon will rise"

The moon with Eureka and Renton's names printed upon it, were originally a source of upset for these children. Oh, he had watched them talk for hours out there, even after bed time. There was just no stopping them. But then, when Renton and Eureka called, their perspectives began to change. The moon was their messenger, a source of hope and uplift. They played a game that if they talked to the moon, it would bring Renton and Eureka a little closer to home, like a magnet they could manipulate.

Maurice's pale complexion broke into a smile, and it was clear a positive message had registered.

Axel and the children walked together up the hill outside the house, and Axel recounted the story of the last time he had seen Renton, trying to save the world.

"Every member of my family leaves this town, but your Papa, Renton, was the only one who actually came back"

"…Really?" Maurice asked.

"Now I have 3 incomparable great-grandchildren, and that is proof more than anything else"

The four of them caught a train to the highest hill in Bellforrest, in order to get the greatest view of the sky. The children prayed to the moon and wished for their parents to return. It had been far too long since there had been word.

"Come back with your young lady, Renton" Axel said "Your lovely children are here waiting for you"

This process had happened so many times it was as routine as brushing teeth in the evening. It was a little sad to know that Renton and Eureka had been sufficiently distracted their time away.

_Hopefully they hadn't done anything stupid._ Axel thought, begrudgingly.

Lynk tugged at his trousers.

"Grandpa… do you think they can hear us?"

Axel chuckled.

"I'm sure somewhere in those adolescent heads of theirs, they miss you"

"That's good" Maeter frowned "I get scared sometimes that maybe something happened to them"

"What are you complaining about, Maeter?!" Lynk asked.

"Nothing!" Maeter protested.

"Fear not, little one. If something had happened to them, Holland would have told us. I have no doubt"

It was only when Axel had ushered the anxious children to bed, did a strange nuance occur. A distant buzzing sound reached his eardrums. He switched off the kettle for his before-bed tea.

"What is that sound" he grumbled to himself. He walked over to the window and swept aside a curtain. The noise was familiar, but he couldn't place it. He had heard it long ago. His confusion was cleared by the jumping up and down on his great-grandchildren. Their stomping made it to downstairs. They were in pyjamas, but awake as ever.

"Grandpa! It's Mamma! It's Renton!" Maeter said.

"Where? I can't see them" Lynk said, nose snotty. Maurice pointed.

"That's the Nirvash Renton was in when he saved Mamma, remember?"

"Oh, yeah!" Lynk said.

"You don't say…" Axel said, curiously. He pushed his glasses further up his nose to see. It was difficult to perceive in the dark.

_Those children certainly know more than they let off,_ Axel thought _If that is Eureka and Renton, they're making a great deal of racket to get here._ _Well, at least they didn't break the house._

"OI!" Axel roared "Where do you think you're going?!"

The three children ran out the door towards where the Nirvash appeared to be slowing. Axel followed, and stopped dead. If this vehicle was the Nirvash, it didn't look familiar at all. On the contrary, it was pearly white, with green stripes. The kids must know something he didn't. He would have thought it was a useless show off, but it pulled to a perfect halt in the garage, and only Renton knew how to park it like that. It mustn't be a dream.

Axel started to walk towards it, but not fast enough. The cockpit opened and two figures stood out. Once the light shined on them, it was easier to see. One, whom must be Eureka, had bright green hair which was brown at the ends. She was wearing a blue dress with white shoes. Her butterfly wings were as recognizable as ever.

The big surprise was Renton, whom appeared next to her. Axel felt all colour leave his face.

_Is that really my grandson?_

His facial structure had changed, and he looked more adult than Axel had last seen him. His brown hair had been recently trimmed, but it was bleached at the fringe. Lastly, his outfit looked similar to what Axel had seen a young man, Dominic Sorrell wear once. It was uncanny to see Renton wear such formal attire. He also looked tired, with bags under his eyes. Now that Axel was closer, he could see Eureka had bags underneath her eyes too.

_Don't tell me they were babysitting…_ he thought, angrily._ They could have been babysitting here!_

Renton ran up to Axel and embraced him, while the kids engulfed Eureka in cuddles.

"Gramps! God, it's so nice to see you" Renton exclaimed, face lit up like a child at Christmas. He had grown a few inches. Axel pat Renton once on the back, and pushed him away.

"You've gotten even more annoying" he said; with a small smile "Catching up with fashion trends, are you?"

"It was more to blend in" Renton blushed "But it worked. I think I only got mugged by the press once or twice, and that was with the Gekko crew"

Axel peered over Renton's shoulder to see Eureka was still occupied "Was Eureka's hair a disguise as well?"

"That's right" I said "she wanted to get rid of the hair dye while we visited"

"Why's that?" asked Axel. Renton stared with big eyes, and blushed furiously.

"I-I don't know if you want to know right now"

"How dare you make an assumption like that!" Axel yelled "What's the point of having a holiday if you won't tell me all the details when you come back?"

Renton was scratching his nose "Um, if you're sure, Gramps. I… I asked Eureka to marry me, and I um, I got her a late engagement ring on the way here at one of our stops. I haven't told her yet"

He flashed Axel a look of a small box inside one of his jacket pockets.

"Goodness me" Axel sighed. Even though he had wondered if their relationship would progress to this stage, it was still surprising all the same "Are you sure she's the one, Renton?"

"I know she is" Renton smiled "I can't imagine my life with anyone else"

"If that's the case, you have my blessing" Axel nodded.

"Grandpa! Grandpa! Let's make Mamma a fancy drink!" Lynk said, tugging on his shirt.

"They deserve something nice" Maurice said. Maeter nodded.

"What do you want to do, Mamma?"

"I think anything you want is fine" Eureka smiled.

_I wonder how my Grandson plans to propose to his lovely lady_, Axel thought, as he followed everyone inside. _How indeed will she cope?_

Catch up time was decent and lengthy. There was no point holding short on the details. Renton and Eureka enjoyed their drinks enormously, but said they were very pressed for sleep.

"Please don't worry. We've just had a challenging couple of months" Eureka cooed, as the children cried.

"We'll see you in the morning, ok guys?" Renton smiled. Axel nodded.

"I sure hope so"

Eureka and Renton giggled, and ran off to Renton's old room. Axel sincerely hoped they weren't going to defile the bed sheets so soon, but there didn't appear to be any noises from their room, except Renton's loud snoring. They must have been telling the truth.

Even with the extra questions, Axel slept better he had that night for the first time in a couple of years.

* * *

_4 months later – The Gekko, 5:00 pm. _

Dear Holland,

Thank you for everything you have done for me over the years, and assisting Renton and I with our marriage plans. I'm sure when the time comes you and Talho will have enough money to have a celebration too. I think the Botanical Gardens at Minsall was a perfect choice of location.

Please help us by spreading these invitations to everyone involved. I'm looking forward to re-joining all of you on the Gekko, until we can find somewhere to live.

See you soon :-)

Your best friend, Eureka.

* * *

I put the post card down for the hundredth time. When things get rough, I often turn to her obnoxiously neat hand writing, to offer my head some clarity and inspiration. With a screaming girl disrupting my sanity as well as my sleep, this was more often than I would like. I didn't like the fact that I left Talho alone to take care of Wendy while I worked. It was so much more fulfilling when I could help out. I mean, what am I complaining about? This would be my last chance to look decent in a photo for a long while. It had been a measly 4 months since Eureka and Renton left the Gekko, but it felt like a million years ago.

I tied a ribbon in Talho's hair. She was wearing a white and purple dress for the occasion. She put a hand to her belly.

"Stupid fatness from being so lazy" she mumbled "I can't wait until Wendy starts childcare"

I chuckled. Knowing how athletic Talho was, I had no doubt she was speaking the truth. We stood back, and looked in the mirror.

"How do I look?" I asked. Talho kissed me.

"Like a rockstar"

"Now you're really talking crazy" I laughed.

The wedding is today, I reminded myself. It seemed like a lie, like it was a big trick and someone would tell me April Fools.

I cleared my throat, and went over to pick up Wendy from the bed.

"Lazy girl doesn't even have to do her hair" I grumbled "Lucky"

Talho punched me "Stop whinging and let's go"

The past couple of months had progressed like no other – Wendy's facial expressions gradually changed from permanent bewilderment, to cheekiness and giggles. She was becoming quite slick, sly and clever. I like to think she got the cleverness from me, but Talho believes otherwise. Instead of being a Blanket Monster, she was now Daddy's Monster.

I took a deep breath as we walked out the Gekko's door, the property we could so easily sell, and bid goodbye to tourists forever. Talho and I had discussed it so many times. Its value would be so high we could probably decrease our mortgage by 70%, or even not have a mortgage at all. But I always thought – how is this different from a house anyway? Sure, it attracts the attention of the masses, and keeps us locked away in the past – but what is so wrong with the past?

_Then how about you give it to Renton as a wedding present?_ Talho suggested. I snorted, as I remembered that conversation.

_Like hell I'd give the Gekko to that Casanova. _

* * *

We pushed Wendy in a pram, until we reached the East Minsall station. This was usual routine, and it was like shopping with a trolley – except your trolley contents liked to complain and laugh at strange things. We preferred to live simply, and try to keep up the exercise, even when we were going to an event as important as a wedding. I kept telling myself a beer belly was threatening to rear its ugly face.

Hilda and Mischa met up with us on transit. Hilda was wearing a smart casual suit, and Mischa was wearing a dress, taking the opportunity to pile on makeup. I gotta admit, it was very different to how I was used to seeing them. Nowadays, they rented an apartment together in one of the outer suburbs, which worked out well for them.

"Aw, the pile of blankets have evolved" Hilda smiled, taking a photo "Hot stuff, Talho"

"You really think so?" Talho blushed "My baby boobs must look awful"

"You can hardly tell" Hilda laughed "You picked out the right dress for the occasion"

"Thanks, Hilda" Talho nodded "Are you still in childcare?"

"Manager now" Hilda grinned "I'm thinking I might look for another job in the New Year, but I'll see how worn out I feel in the next couple of months. We can put Wendy on a waiting list, if you like"

"How are you coping with it all?" Mischa asked. I looked to Talho, and was in awe of her stress wrinkles, which were an inevitable development. She was beautiful to me, for she had earned those battle scars.

"I've got to say it just feels like another mission" I explained "except Wendy isn't nearly as annoying as Renton"

"Just wait until she reaches high school" Talho said. Hilda cackled.

"Hey, Renton and Eureka are going to deflower each other tonight, right?" she said.

"Last time I heard' Talho confirmed "Unless they weren't patient enough"

"Don't remind me" I said. Mischa chuckled.

"They're perfectly capable. As I said, if Renton…uh… performs adequately, there's almost a 100% success rate of conception"

"They're going to be on fire" Hilda punched the air. Talho grinned mischievously.

"I bet you 500 yen Renton has no idea what to do"

"I dunno" I scratched my head "Quite some time has passed. Perhaps he's done some research"

"Do you think Renton and Eureka have practiced anything?" Hilda whispered. Talho screwed up her face.

"I don't really want to think about it"

Wendy let out a scream. Talho and I jumped, and hushed her simultaneously.

"No one wants to listen to you" I hissed "Please give us 20 minutes of peace"

* * *

The Botanical gardens of Minsall were a popular location for picnics, as I was now well conversed on how to pack sandwiches into a cooler. This wedding suite section was understandably off-limits, and completely unrecognizable to the rest of it.

The gardens were lush and beautiful. Lanterns hung from the trees, and candles were lit around the premise. A pond was situated somewhere behind a rooftop. Snack food, in the form of tapas was waiting on the tables. It was a good thing I had to carry Wendy, so I was limited to how much food I could eat, because I had to do everything one handed.

Renton and Eureka were waiting underneath a lantern. I gotta admit, Eureka was one fine lady, wearing a white gown of thin, wistful material, which was layered, with some white flowers in her hair. It would be see through if you pulled back a few layers. Renton was wearing a white suit, which he pulled off well.

I bowed, trying to make sure a lantern didn't knock my daughter out.

"Renton" I said curtly, holding out my hand. "Congrats on picking such a marvellous lady"

Renton grinned, and shook my hand back.

"Thanks for digging her up for me" he said. I noticed his tendency to blush had vanished. Maybe he and Eureka had gotten frisky a few times. What am I thinking?

"You look gorgeous, Eureka" Talho said, and she passed Eureka a box "Hope you enjoy the present"

"Thank you" Eureka bowed "How are you, Talho?"

Talho laughed "As good as I'll ever be. This is a nice change of scenery. You look handsome, Renton."

I cleared my throat loudly "Renton, do you mind talking to me after the ceremony?"

"What's the matter?" he asked "I can talk to you now if you like"

I looked to the others, aware that I was being rude and keeping Renton from the guests. Wendy shrieked. I passed Wendy to Talho.

"Can you take her a moment?" I pleaded. Talho sighed.

"Whatever, Daddy-o"

I paced away from the crowd, wrapping an arm around Renton's shoulder.

"So um, what's the plan for tonight, Thurston?"

Renton blinked, and I saw him blush a little, but it wasn't nearly as bad of a reaction as normal.

"What about it?" he asked, and his voice sounded deeper than usual. I sighed.

"Have you and Eureka practiced anything?" I demanded "It's not like movies, you know. It doesn't happen just like that"

Renton coughed loudly "We have. Would you like me to give you details?"

Now I was blushing "N-No, that's fine. I just wanted to check. I want things to go nicely for you two"

"Thanks for the concern" Renton said "I am pretty confident I know what to do. It's just… I hope I can… you know. I hope my nerves don't ruin the experience"

"Haha, I guess I better stop talking to you about it!" I said loudly, clapping Renton on the back. "What matters is you have each other, and if things don't work out – hey, it's a good excuse to try again"

Renton grimaced in a way I had not seen him do before.

"I'll do my best. Hey, is it still ok for Eureka and I to stay with you temporarily?"

I shook my head "Its fine. It'll just be like old times. They're re-opening a _Bend a Board_ here soon, if you're interested in applying"

"I might be. Thank you"

So, that's one thing out of the way. As I let Renton loose to talk to the other guests, who included saying hello to Eureka's children, I met up with Hilda and Mischa again. Talho finished feeding Wendy, and passed her to me.

"Everything alright?" Talho asked, sternly. I nodded.

"Renton's one lucky guy"

* * *

The ceremony started with Axel Thurston, who gave a speech more poetic than Shakespeare. Lots of clapping followed. Eureka's kids also gave a combined speech, which was the most hilarious thing I'd heard in a while.

The bench got heavier. A man with black hair and a semi-casual get-up sat next to me.

"I haven't seen you in a while, sir" he bowed. I almost fell off my chair. His eager, clear complexion was as striking as ever. It pissed me off, because it looked like he'd gotten younger over the past year.

"Dominic, right?"

"Yes, sir"

He looked so posh and polite I thought he might curtsy or offer to trim my toenails. I smiled, as his pink haired felony waved from next to him.

"Lovely, isn't it?" she said. I nodded. Dominic raised his eyebrows at Talho, who was next to me, chatting with Hilda.

"Is that little one yours, Holland?" he asked, tentatively. I chuckled.

"I sure hope so or I'll have to kick someone"

Dominic laughed "That's a big change from military life, yes?"

"Hell yes" I groaned "It's stressful in a different way. At least I don't have nightmares. It's like I'm constantly trying to avoid getting shot"

"Hmmm"

_The Giant Disconnect is strong in this one, _I thought.

"How do you think I'd cope being a father?" Dominic asked. He pretended to be nursing the air. "How do I look?"

"Stupid" I admitted "honestly though, you'd probably do a better job than me"

"Do you think so?" Dominic blushed; "Thank you, sir"

"You do deal with that vicious one every day" I said, pointing to Anemone. "She could 'cause you trouble"

Dominic took off his hat, and fingered nervously at it.

"She's better these days. Lots of therapy… and that sort of thing"

"Babies are sooooo annoying" Anemone said, and she was noticeably less shrill. "But not for my little Dom-Dom. His babies would be magic"

_What does that even mean_? I wondered.

"I try to tell him to sleep with me but he just won't do it!" she complained. I was shocked for a moment, but then I spotted the martini glass in her hand. "'I want it to be nice for you' he says. I say no damn it!"

"And what lovely weather it is!" Dominic yelled, loudly. I laughed in his face.

"Please excuse my wife's rudeness" he said, bowing. I blinked. He was right. There were rings on their fingers.

"Why wasn't I invited?" I asked. Dominic's eyes widened.

"Nothing personal, Holland… Anemone was very impatient. She didn't have many to invite, you see. We got married during an island holiday"

"How nice"

"Yes, it was" Dominic smiled, smugly "I hope Renton will be as happy as we are"

"More importantly, why haven't you slept with her yet, you dumbass?" I asked him. Dominic grinned sheepishly.

"I told her when her therapist deems it suitable. She used to threaten to kill me during the act"

"Sadly, I can believe that"

"She's almost killed me on a number of occasions" Dominic hurried "Accidentally, of course, but I don't want a repeat of those times. But the Doctor says she'll be okay soon."

I chuckled; "Good luck with that"

We watched, as at last, Eureka and Renton exchanged vows. Talho passed Wendy to me.

"I can't believe it" she said. I nodded. I never thought I'd be alive to witness this moment. I didn't look away when they kissed, so I figured my relationship with Renton had improved. Wendy, as always, took the wrong moment to screech horrifically. Some of the other guests stared at us.

"It's not my fault!" I moaned, and I passed Wendy to Dominic, who was startled, but he smiled.

"She's very cute. People can be so rude with their judgements"

A buffet dinner was served. I spent more time chopping my food into Wendy's-mouth sized pieces, than eating myself. Dominic was politely interested, though. That made it easier. He liked to offer me bits of his food. As I was wiping some drool off Wendy's chin, Eureka approached us. What looked like a mini version of Ray Charles was at her feet. This terrified me.

"Thank you for coming. Dominic, I'm so happy the invitation reached you"

"Axel Thurston was actually the one who delivered it, ma'am." He said "I'm honoured to be here. Who's this?"

Eureka turned to me.

"Holland, this is Annie. She's a big fan of yours. I promised I'd introduce you"

Annie was grinning widely.

"You're so old. Don't worry; I don't go for older, married guys"

"Good to know" I said. "What…um… do you do with yourself?"

"High school" she moaned "but I've been reading a lot about hair dressing. I think it would be cool to do part time"

"Hair dressing?" Anemone inquired "Please, do my hair sometime. Then maybe my husband will finally take my sweet virginity away"

Dominic covered his face in his hands.

"I've read about you" Annie said "You're that crazy bitch, right?"

I burst out laughing so hard I almost started choking on spit.

Talho and I left earlier than anyone else, eager to get home and to bed. Mischa and Hilda followed us, keen for an early night too. I took a final look over my shoulder, at an annoying brat who had become my equal. No, he had become my friend.

"I hope they have fun" I said, calmly.

"I have no doubt about it" Talho said "just don't think about it too much"

"Truer words were never spoken, my dear"


End file.
